Little Queen's Story
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: I really don't expect anyone to read this at all, as it is an M rated fic for a game that barely anyone talks about. Anyways, it will have the main character as a female version of King Corobo in the form of Queen Korrina. The fic contains lesbian content, swearing, and lemons. Also, I will be very grateful if you could leave a review when you view it. Say whatever ya want!
1. Ch1: Strange Happenings

**This disclaimer is to say that Little King's Story and its characters are the property of... whoever they are owned by right now and are not my own. I only own a single character and that is my OC Korrina (female Corobo) who will be the POV of the story. Now a warning: this fic will have spoilers, lemon, and lesbian content between Korrina (the Queen) and the many different princesses. Everyone in this fic is 18 or older. You have been warned. Now with all this out of the way, please enjoy. Because I am certain that less than 10 people will view it by the time I've completed this story because of how little people like it... but for those of you who do, use that swagger and please get word out about this amazing Wii title!**

* * *

 **Ch1: Strange Happenings.**

I didn't expect much whenever I got that small house in the forest. I also didn't expect much in the way of adventure, since I was a new 18-year-old that had moved to the forest cabin to get away from the city. I also didn't expect anything that would happen to me that would change my life forever. But that's just what happened on one fateful day.

I woke up in the early morning and stretched my arms with a yawn to get up. "Ah... This is such a peaceful location," I smiled as I looked over to my old toy box that I had for sentimental reasons from my childhood at my old home. But I was immediately shocked when I saw 4 disgusting rats messing around with it, making me freaked out and very mad at them, as they had chewed holes in the corners and scratched it up everywhere.

As soon as I got out of bed, the rats all escaped out the bottom of my door, the chase finally beginning. I ran after the rats in an attempt to get them far away from my house and to never return. But... I didn't seem to take notice that I had strayed from the path and had gotten myself quite lost. I looked around me and saw that it was a very thick part of the forest and that no one seemed to be around at all. "Damn it... where am I?" I asked myself as I tried to find any kind of way back to my house.

Luck wasn't on my side at all so far as I had tripped over four different tree roots and I had accidentally gotten bitten by a small garter snake and gotten stung on my one toe by a bee that I accidentally stepped on. I was now lost, in pain, and very scared as I finally came to a single clearing in the woods alongside two familiar faces that I thought I'd never be happier to see. My childhood friends Liam and Verde!

"Korrina? Is that you? You look terrible," Verde gasped when she saw me with the bloody bite mark on my ankle and the bee sting on my toe. "Well, I woke up in my new house, woke up to see some vermin messing with my precious toy box, and I chased them into the forest and got lost," I admitted to them. "So why are you two out here? Is there something you're trying to do?" I asked them, wondering why they were deep in the forest along with me.

"Well, we were actually on a treasure hunt to find a golden treasure said to be somewhere in this very clearing," Liam smirked as he held the paper in his hand. It surely was a treasure map, since it was very old paper and the lines were almost unreadable. "I think that the final clue is... 'Ye fond te map nd follow hem all... now lok uner te ro and rul o'er all... very strange dialect these people spoke," Verde frowned.

I looked around us and tried to see something that the duo hadn't noticed since the last part was nearly unreadable, but still able to be deciphered by my smart brain. "Aha! Maybe under here," I smiled as I looked at a nearby rock that looked very large, only able to be moved by a good-sized person or two. "Help me move this rock, guys," I smirked as I began to push the giant stone and found that it rolled over quite easily and that I actually fell over due to how surprised I was at how I was able to push it like it was nothing... and then it happened.

I fell into something that I didn't expect to really fall into and picked myself up to look at both Liam and Verde... only to see a new face I hadn't seen before. It looked like an old man that wore knight armor and was riding on a small cow as his steed... or in this case, steer... "Um, Korrina? Is that the treasure?" Verde asked with a questionable gaze at the top of my head.

I tried to look to see what could've been on my head and tried to take it off with my hands, and then I realized 2 things. Firstly, the treasure appeared to be some sort of crown, one that was very elaborate and pointy on the tops of it. The second thing? It would not come off no matter how I tried to remove it! "RGH! Why won't this thing come off?!" I exclaimed loudly as I tried to pry it off with all my might.

I then looked over at Liam with a frown. "Hey, Liam? Could you help me try to remove this crown?" I asked him. What he said next stunned me and Verde to absolutely no end. "As you wish, Queen Korrina," Liam said, the look on his face after he said it and while walking over to me one of pure bafflement. "D-Did I just say that?" he asked as he tried to remove the crown with his very brute strength, the only thing even remotely happening being me falling into Liam with how hard he tried to pull, only to get nowhere. "Y-You can stop now, Liam! It's starting to hurt!" I exclaimed as he attempted to do it again. And then he said the exact same words as he had said before. "As you wish, Queen Korrina," he said, his hands going right to his mouth that time as were the old man's and Verde's to their respective pie holes.

"It can't be! Long I have awaited for the day when I could find the one true Queen! All hail Queen Korrina!" the old man exclaimed as he bowed down to me, making me very VERY weirded out at how he knelt down and was basically worshiping me. "Is something going on in his brain?" Verde asked. "I don't know... maybe I should try something different..." I smiled at Verde. "Verde, kiss me," I smiled at her, wondering if she would actually get up and do it.

"A-A-As you wish... Q-Queen Korrina," Verde said, her voice making it sound like she were trying to fight against the command while she walked over to me. She then puckered her lips and kissed me on the cheek, both of us flushing red for our own reasons. Me because I was embarrassed and Verde because she looked quite ticked at me. "I think that settles it," I gulped as I put my hands to my head. "It seems that not only am I unable to remove this crown, but it allows me to command anyone without them being able to resist... how very strange."

"Do you give me permission to slap you for making me kiss you involuntarily?!" Verde seethed in anger at me. "Permission granted," I frowned, bracing myself for the slap. It still stung like shit when she actually gave me a full-on bitch slap right to my face, making Liam laugh at it. "I... I didn't mean to hit you that hard... I was just going to give you a playful hit like we usually did, but when you said I could slap you, I felt myself go and I slapped you as hard as possible..." Verde gulped at her hand. "This is a very strange power indeed," the old man frowned at me.

"By the way, who are you supposed to be?" I asked the old knight. "My name is Howser the Bull Knight! I have spent my entire life trying to find the one true queen and I have finally found her in you! We must depart and create your kingdom!" Howser exclaimed happily as he mounted his bull once again and I looked at Verde and Liam for advice. "What do you guys think? Follow the old crazy knight or just live life as usual?" I asked them with a playful wink. "Well, who wouldn't want to rule a kingdom?! And besides, we could help you out with that," Liam smiled.

"That's right! I'm very good at keeping things organized, so I could be the Records Minister," Verde smiled happily, completely forgetting about the bitch slap she accidentally gave me. "And I'll be your Anything Minister!" Liam smirked. "Er... Anything Minister? What does that mean again?" I asked him. "It means I'll help you do anything you need help with. You know, fighting enemies, doing work, cooking food... I'm kind of a Jack of All Trades you know?" Liam smirked proudly. "Heh. Very well, then! Let's set forth for adventure!" I smirked as I led our trio to go after the old man riding his steer.

"Aye aye, Queen Korrina!" They both smirked as they followed me, immediately groaning after saying that. "You're gonna have to get used to it, guys... even if I don't mean some of my commands, it seems no matter what I say, you guys seem to obey while calling me queen... maybe I should just stick to trying to talk to you without giving you any kind of orders... make everything suggestive, you know?" I asked them. "I know I wouldn't want to call you Queen Korrina every single day for the rest of my life," Verde frowned honestly. "Eh. I don't mind that much," Liam smirked. "Well, it looks like we're gonna be making a new life. I hope that it gets interesting," I smirked. "Here here!" Verde giggled.


	2. Ch2: Starting Life in Alpoko

**Ch2: Starting Life in Alpoko**

After what seemed to be a whole 2 hours of walking through the dense forest, our group finally arrived out of the brush and appeared in a very small town with only a few houses and a few stables with only a handful of citizens (enough to count on both hands) walking around and resting in a carefree style. "Well, this is the place, my Queen. Welcome, to the Kingdom of Alpoko," Howser said as we all finally arrived at the place of interest: a small hut in the moat of the town with a small flag flying in the wind from the tip of the roof. It looked like it had the emblem of the very same crown that I was wearing as well. How did I know that? I looked at my reflection in the river on the way across the small bridge and saw that my crown was indeed very cool, glistening in the sunlight and making me look like royalty... even though I was still in my footie pajamas.

"Here is our castle," Howser said as we entered the small hut. "It's a little slapdash... but isn't it grand nonetheless?" Howser asked as all three of us emerged into a small throne room with a large chair with velvet padding on the seat. It was indeed slapdash, but I saw a lot of similarities to my old room in this place. I even saw my old toy box located in the corner in my bedroom, positioned right in the corner. "Is that my toy box? Why is that here?" I asked Howser. "I had one of the citizens fetch it from your house, since I overheard that you cherish it," Howser said with a smile. "Well... I'm flattered!" I smirked happily. "You are too kind, Queen," Howser smiled.

Howser then pulled out a small scroll that he had written in earlier and began to read from it. "Ahem... today is the first day of the new nation of Alpoko... where the new Queen has risen to the throne," Howser said with a very gruff smile. "All Hail Queen Korrina!" Howser smiled as Liam and Verde did an army salute with smiles on their faces, making me quite happy to see. "You guys are sweet for that, but you're my best friends. The army salute really isn't necessary," I smirked at them with blush on my face. "Sorry, we're just trying to make you smile," Verde smirked. "Thanks," I smiled back at them.

It was then that the duo went over to their respective jobs of ministering stuff and I sat on my throne, wondering what I should do. It was then that Howser suggested the first thing. "Queen Korrina, I wish to give you an update of our Kingdom's status, if you don't mind," he said to me. "Okay then. Go ahead," I smiled, still weirded out that I was having to be a queen out of sheer luck. "Our current status is... 12 citizens, four houses, and 0 Bol in possession. We are so desolately poor that we can't do anything unless we get some kind of money," Howser frowned to me. "Sounds rough... any ideas?" I asked him. "Only one thing can work in this situation: TREASURE HUNTING!" Howser exclaimed, shocking me slightly and causing him to cough afterwards.

"You must use your power to command and order the citizens to help you locate treasure. Let us aim for 100,000 Bol!" Howser explained. "Okay then... I think I could handle that," I admitted with a smile. I then stepped down from the throne and ventured outside, looking at a few of the carefree citizens and smiling at them. "Follow me, please," I smiled at four of the citizens. "Okay!" they exclaimed, two of them being women and two of them being men, all of them following me as I tried to find out where I could find any kind of treasure in a small kingdom.

"Hey, hey!" Liam exclaimed as he ran up to me with a smile. "What is it, Liam?" I asked him curiously. "If you need help finding treasure, I'll help out!" he smirked. "You see that hole over there?" Liam smiled. I looked to where he was looking and saw the hole he mentioned, the ground looking slightly unearthed. "When you see holes such as this, there's bound to be treasure hidden within. Just command your citizens to go over there and dig it up. Nothing could be simpler," Liam smiled. "Okay then. Citizens, dig in that hole!" I smiled at my four followers. "Yes ma'am!" they said as the rushed forward and digging in the hole. After about 10 seconds, the finally unearthed a bunch of gold coins, making me smile as I picked them up and placed them in my bag. "Good job! Let's keep it up and find more goodies!" I smirked.

* * *

After finding another pile of gold coins and a large bag of gold coins, I took them all back to the throne room and talked to Howser, who tallied my findings and said that I had gained the total of 100,000 Bol precisely. "Congratulations, Queen Korrina! You've met the goal! Now it's time to make a job house to give our citizens some occupations," Howser suggested. "What kind of job houses can we make?" I asked him. "We can make a Farmer's Hut, or we can make a training hut for Grunt Soldiers. The Farmer's Hut costs 90,000 and the Soldier Hut costs 100,000," Howser explained.

"And what can each do?" I asked. "Grunt Soldiers are good for fighting and not much else, while Farmers are good at digging holes, discovering hot springs, and opening cracks to find better gold," Howser explained. "Hmm... I'd have to go with Farmers on that one, then," I smiled. "Very well. We shall get to work on building the Farmer's Hut right away! I suggest you get some shut eye in the meantime, my Queen," Howser suggested. "Good thinking, Howser... I am getting a bit tired," I admitted honestly.

There was one last thing that I wanted to do before I headed off to bed however, so I called Verde from the throne and looked at her with a smile. She had a notebook in her hand and a pencil in her ear, which I guess was due to the records keeping as of late. "You wished to see me, Korrina?" Verde asked with a serious look on her face. "You're really getting into this record keeping business, aren't you, Verde?" I asked her with a smile. "Of course! I need to record things such as how much gold we have in stock, how many citizens we have, their different occupations, and the different areas of Alpoko. It's a job that requires a good bit of attention-to-detail," Verde smiled.

"Well, I was hoping to ask you a certain question," I smiled at her. "And what would that be?" Verde asked. "Do you have any rooms to sleep in this place?" I asked her. "W-Well... there are only 2 beds other than yours and one is for Howser... so that means I need to share a bed with either you or Liam," Verde frowned. "Well, why not share it with me? We could also get a little risque if you want," I smiled at her, her face flushing all over when I said that.

"Y-You mean... sex?" Verde gasped at me. "I know that you have a huge crush on me, Verde... I overheard you talking in your sleep back when we were still regular people... at our last slumber party," I explained to her with a blush. "O-Okay then... I don't mind then," Verde smiled as we both walked into my bedroom and we got on the small bed. It was no queen size, but it was big enough for me and Verde to fit on it. "Let's get comfortable first," I smiled as I closed the door and locked it.

Verde began to take off her clothes with blush, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her green dress, making me very turned on to see them. "I'm so nervous..." Verde said with a bashful face. "You look great, Verde. Now you judge me," I smiled happily as I removed my pajamas and laid them on the table, no undies underneath them at all. "You still look better though," Verde frowned in jealousy. "You have a beautiful body as well, Verde," I smiled as I took her by the hand and laid us down on the bed, positioning us so that we were both in front of each other's pussies.

"Mm... this is gonna be good..." I smiled as I began to lick Verde's clitoris, making her twitch as she began to lick my clit in retort. Both of us began to moan silently as we continued to lick each other more and more until our vaginas opened up. "Rgh... this is so good..." Verde moaned as she licked my wet vagina while I did the same to her's. We didn't last five minutes until both of us felt ready to cum, making both of us squirt in each other's mouths. "Mm.." Verde moaned as she gulped in my load and I did the same with hers.

"That... that was amazing..." I moaned in ecstasy as I laid on top of Verde with an exhausted smile. "Y-Yeah... can we... put our clothes on... before going back to sleep?" Verde panted. "Of course... I'll unlock the door afterwards," I smiled as I looked over to my footy pajamas and saw that there was a strange chest underneath them that I hadn't noticed when I tossed them onto it. I looked inside of the chest on instinct and saw something that looked absolutely stunning: a royal gown of red and white, which, upon me trying it on, actually fit me quite well.

"You look like a royal queen now!" Verde smiled at me. "And you are the best Records Minister in the world, as well as the best in bed," I smiled back. "You're too kind," Verde giggled as I unlocked the door and both of us got back into the bed, my arms wrapped around Verde in a warm embrace. "I love you... Queen Korrina..." she smiled in pure bliss at me. "And I love you too, Verde," I smiled back to her, knowing that she was calling me queen to flatter me.


	3. Ch3: Legend of the Guardian UMA

**Ch3: Legend of The Guardian UMA**

After 2 more days of farming for money and after me and my citizens (with Liam's help as well) successfully made enough to build a Grunt Soldier Hut and the Town Square, I awoke the next morning with a smile, Verde already having gotten up and fixing her hair in the small vanity by the window. "Hey, hon," I smiled at her. "Good morning, Korrina," she smiled at me with happiness. We hadn't had sex for the past couple of nights because of the fact we didn't want to draw Howser's attention to us being a couple. He'd probably hate the idea of me making love with not only someone of my own gender, but with my Records Minister of all people.

I then sat on my throne and looked at Howser, a smile on his face. "Good morning, my Queen! The Town Square was a huge success and you already have some mail! Why don't we read what they gave to us?" Howser suggested as he held three letters in his hand. "Okay then, let me check them out," I smiled as I took the three letters and read out what they said in my head for 2 of them (those being a personal letter from Verde and one from one of the different citizens) and saw the most intriguing of them to be the 3rd one.

"Listen to this, Howser," I smiled at him. "Of course, my Queen," he said involuntarily, though it didn't seem that he cared that he did that... I was still getting used to people saying that to my every command. "This letter says, and I quote, 'My Queen, I was walking through the abandoned cemetery yesterday when a giant cow with a skull for a head tried to charge me! Please do something about this!'" I read aloud, Howser gasping after I read all of it. "A cow with a skull for a head?! That sounds like the Legendary Cow Bones, said to be the Guardian UMA of this land!" he exclaimed.

I already knew what UMA were beforehand. They were the various different monsters that inhabited our world that ranged from small Onii to giant dragons, to evil sheep and cows. But I had never heard of a Guardian UMA before so I let Howser explain what they were. "Guardian UMA are said to be the most powerful of their kind and are very dangerous... but it is said that, if the Guardian UMA is defeated, the land surrounding it shall be completely free of any and all UMA! If you and your citizens can defeat the Cow Bones, I am sure that we can expand our kingdom!" Howser declared.

"Good thinking! Let's do it then!" I smiled as I rushed outside and headed for the citizens, looking at my five Grunt Soldiers and pointing at them. "You guys are gonna help me defeat the Cow Bones! Come on!" I smiled at them. "Got it! Let's help our queen, men!" the only lady of the group smirked as we all headed off towards the outskirts of town and we headed to the cemetery area. We made it there quickly and were stunned to see that the Cow Bones was indeed here. And it did not look happy to see us at all!

Then the battle began. I took out my sword that I got from Howser and smirked at my soldiers as the Cow Bones began to charge at us. We all instinctively dodged out of the way with my troops following my every move. When the Cow Bones collided into the wall, its head came clean off and flew into the air! "Attack the body guys!" I exclaimed, using my own swordplay along with my soldiers' to slice away at the Cow Bones' surprisingly sturdy hide until I managed to slice off its legs, which were the weakest part of it.

The Cow Bones clacked its teeth in agony as its head came back down and reconnected with its neck. I then did one final blow while it was unable to move and made a huge slice on the neck that held the skull. After I did this, the Cow Bones clacked its teeth twice before falling to the ground and disappearing in a flash of black light. "YES! We did it!" I exclaimed, all the soldiers high-fiving each other at our victory.

* * *

Upon returning back to my castle triumphant and going to sleep until the next day, Howser alerted to me that the loss of the Guardian UMA, as predicted, made the land free of the UMA influence and ready to be plotted on. Not only that, but there was a festival going on in the town with everyone dancing with fake cow skulls on their heads. "It's their way of saying thanks for you helping them out I guess," Verde smiled to me as we headed to the Town Square to see the townsfolk dancing and singing happily with music being provided by Liam, our resident Anything Minister. I had to admit, he was very good at being a 1 man band! "Aw, what the hell? Let's party!" I smiled happily as me and Verde melded into the dancing crowd and we all began to celebrate.

But little did I know that just defeating the Cow Bones would only be the beginning of a grand adventure...


	4. Ch4: World Domination!

**Well, I am actually speechless! The fic now has 23 views and counting in only a few days! I don't know what the hell happened that people are starting to view this fanfic now, but I want to thank everyone who's viewing it! I love this game to death and to find that this fic is still successful after only a few days and 3 chapters is honestly quite amazing! If anyone can explain how they got invested into viewing this fanfiction, don't hesitate to tell me!**

* * *

 **Ch4: World Domination!**

The next morning, after me and Verde woke up after sleeping off the excitement of the festival, I ventured outside my room to see Howser and saw that he had a very serious look on his face. "Hey, Howser. Is something up?" I asked him out of curiosity. "Good morning my queen," he said happily to me, catching me off guard at first. "You have successfully defeated the Cow Bones, expanded your kingdom, and now our citizens are oh-so-happy."

It was then that his face returned to its original sternness. "However! IT IS STILL NOT ENOUGH!" he exclaimed very loudly, him coughing afterwords as well as me having to rub my ears a bit. "You mustn't rest on your laurels. I have been searching for the true Queen all of my life. We need more. Come, this way," he said as he motioned me back over to my throne, my confusion plain as day as well as Verde's and Liam's from across the room.

"It is time for the ultimate goal to be realized, my Queen. It is time for..." Howser said, a brief pause as he took in a large breath and exclaimed the last part. "WORLD DOMINATION!" This time it didn't sting my ears, since I could tell he was going to yell that part. "World domination? Sounds like a pretty big goal," I smiled at him. I had to admit, I was quite intrigued that I could actually become the ruler of our known world, even to my old folks back home from across the ocean and in a different continent. But if I could rule over everyone, I would make the world a much better place without a doubt.

"This goal is not one to be taken lightly, as the world is quite large," Verde explained. "Actually, our world is this big," Howser claimed as he showed a very, VERY small sketch of our known area on a chalkboard. It claimed that our kingdom of Alpoko was only 1 part of the world while the other part was across the river, which was run by the monsters known as the Onii.

"If we want to rule the world, we'll need to traverse across the river first and conquer the Onii on their turf. In order to cross the river completely, however, we'll need to build a Carpenter's hut as well as get more citizens by paying Bol to get better housing," Howser explained. "And, because of my expert training as the Anything Minister, you needn't worry about waiting for the next day for a building to be made," Liam smiled. "I can now build an entire house from top to bottom in less than an hour! Am I awesome or what?" Liam smirked. "I'd say that's pretty damn awesome," I smiled at him.

"So we need to build a Carpenter's Hut as well as make a few more houses, right?" I asked. "That is correct," Howser said. "Well, while the festival was going on, I ventured into the outskirts of town myself and got some extra materials after facing the Cow Bones and reaping its rewards as well... I think I may have enough to build 2 houses and the Carpenter's," I smirked. "Good show, my Queen! You are always a step ahead of the game!" Howser chortled. "Thanks," I smirked at him as Liam went outside and began to make the additions, a good amount of money still in our treasury.

Within only 1 minute, Liam came back with obvious sweat stains under his arms. "Whew! That was a good workout," Liam smirked happily. "Good job, Liam! You're an amazing Anything Minister!" I smiled at him. "It was no sweat," he smiled back. I then walked outside of the castle and heard something very weird coming from the old cemetery. It sounded like someone was clacking stuff together and making noise. I instinctively headed over to the sounds and found that it was a man clacking some sticks against his unusually tall head. And what's more, he was dressed in clergy robes.

"Are you the Queen of this land?" he asked me with a smile. "Yes I am. And who are you?" I asked him. "I am Father Kampbell of the Sect of Soup," he said, only to then start running around in a circle while hitting his head with the sticks, making it sound like some kind of weird drum of sorts. "I want you to build me a church! A church to worship God in! If you don't, God will make you pay! And if he doesn't, I will!" Kampbell said as he ran around, almost hitting me with his sticks a good couple of times as he ran in circles.

"Um... okay..." I said as I walked back to the castle and found Liam. "Liam? I know that you just did work, but there's a guy named Kampbell out there that wants a church built in front of the cemetery. Can you handle it?" I asked him. "Of course I can! Leave it to me!" he said as he rushed outside once more and, in less than 15 seconds, he came back with a smile on his face. "I worked on it so impressively that the dude actually fainted from amazement!" Liam smirked boldly. "Two birds with one stone. Impressive!" I giggled back as I finally ventured out and grabbed 2 of the new citizens as well as 2 farmers and 6 soldiers. "Okay newbies. Let's turn you into Carpenters!" I smirked as I sent them into the Carpenter's Hut and they came out happily.

I then sent the duo to construct the bridge and saw that they were very quick about it, managing to build the whole bridge in about 29 minutes. Not as impressive as Liam, but given they were normal citizens doing a complex structure to withstand water current was truly an accomplishment. "Good work guys! Now let's continue on!" I smiled as I had us travel across the bridge and into the next area... Onii territory.


	5. Ch5: The Onii and the Jerk

**Well, now I know why everyone is deciding to finally view this fanfic... it's because Little King's Story was recently re-released on Steam and more people are beginning to play it. Well, I am glad to see that everyone is now finding an interest in this amazing game, since it is my favorite of all time! Now let's get on with the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Ch5: The Onii and the Jerk**

Once our group got into the Onii territory across the river, we could clearly see that the whole place was full of strange black monsters that had pointy horns on top of their heads. "Be careful, my Queen! Those are the Onii and they are very mean!" the female farmer on my team warned me. "No worries. I'll help you guys with clearing these guys out of the way," I smirked as I came in and used my sword to slice off the first Onii and my team followed suit with the grunt soldiers attacking the Onii and my Carpenters and Farmers picking up the loot that they dropped. Some dropped candy while others dropped horns.

"These guys have candy on them... huh... weird," I said, not knowing where they could've gotten the sugary treats from. It was then that we encountered some Rodeo Bulls and, after we dealt with them and dug up some sweet gold bars, our group eventually came upon a hill that was too big to climb. "We can build some stairs to get up there!" the carpenters smiled as they rushed in and began to make the stairs. After only a few minutes, and with the farmer's and my help, the stairs were finished and my carpenters were tired out. "You guys go on back to town and rest up. You earned it. Everyone else? Venture on!" I smirked at the two carpenters, the duo rushing back to town with smiles on their faces.

"That was incredibly kind of you, my Queen!" one of the guards said as we all ascended the stairs and into a large field of flowers. "You don't really need to call me Queen all the time you know? You don't need to be so formal," I smiled at them. "Okay then... what's your name then?" the male farmer asked. "Korrina. It's what I've been called since birth," I smiled. "Okay then, Korrina," the female soldier winked.

It was then that we encountered the one in charge of the Onii Grounds, a large, bulky Onii soldier with a giant, spiky club. He looked quite mean and much tougher than the other Onii. "Be careful guys!" I warned as I took to the other Onii surrounding him and sliced off each of their heads in quick succession, proving to them that I was no mere lady or queen at all. "NIII!" the large Onii exclaimed as he tried to hit me with his club and my soldiers helped out by slicing off one of his arms, making the big Onii screech in pain as my farmer finished the job with a hoe to the skull. "Yes! We are victorious!" I smiled as we all reaped the rewards of the fight, getting a good amount of treasure before heading back to my castle with our heads held high.

"Congratulations, Queen Korrina! You have defeated the Onii menace and united the world!" Howser exclaimed, the townsfolk in the castle all cheering happily... that is until we heard a telltale mooing outside that signified Howser's trusty steer The small bull came charging in and ran right into Howser, knocking him on his ass. "Easy, Pancho! We just united the world!... What? Moo moo?" he asked, actually talking to him in his own language as he took a letter from his mouth, slobber dripping as he did so.

"Yes... I see... Queen! A letter for you! Allow me to read it aloud!" he smiled. "Permission granted," I giggled. He then took the letter in hand and began to look over it. "Ugh! What horrid handwriting... cha... lenge... A letter of challenge?!" he exclaimed as he further inspected the letter. "To the Queen of 'Aljerko': you suck. you are a world class jerk. Me the best. From... Onii King..." Howser growled as he finished, the words hitting me like a sack of bricks and making me very mad. "Let me see that," I frowned as I looked over the letter myself and read it as well.

I immediately saw that the letter was badly written and that it was indeed a letter of challenge, every badmouth phrase in it making me and the others in the castle very stunned and angered. "He called our Alpoko 'Aljerko'?!" Howser exclaimed. "Queen! It seems that there is more to the world than I previously thought... much more!" Howser said in a baffled state of mind, revealing a bit of land to the south of where I fought the giant Onii and showing that it was a valley. And at the end of the valley was the Onii King.

"That impudent Onii King is somewhere nearby! We must make him pay for insulting us! We will not take this humiliation lying down!" Howser exclaimed. "Well said, Howser. When I see that Onii King, I'm gonna knock some sense into him!" Verde exclaimed. "But... there might be a problem with that logic," my one farmer frowned. "And that is?" Liam asked him. "The road is blocked by a large pile of hard logs, too heavy for anyone to move, not even Liam. We need a Lumberjack's hut to go further," he frowned.

"I also have unfortunate news," said a familiar voice in Father Kampbell as he came into the castle and looked at me directly. "I have heard from the local gossip that an UMA Guardian has appeared to the west of our side of the bridge. And according to witnesses, they say that the beast is a gigantic Yvonne that used its tongue to eat a Cockadoodledoo whole!" "A Yvonne? Gross..." I groaned.

I knew exactly what Yvonnes were from back home, as they were huge pests that infiltrated farms and swallowed livestock whole. They could even engulf an entire person if they wanted to! In a sense, they were giant frogs that spewed poison and could spell doom for anyone facing them. "No problem! We'll defeat the Yvonne, build a Lumberjack Hut, and maybe even get another building specifically for archers," I smiled happily. "Great thinking, Queen! I'm positive that if the land is rid of the Guardian Yvonne, we would be able to build an Animal Hunter Hut! They are skilled at archery!" Howser smiled. "You guys ready to go?" I smiled. "Ready when you are, Korrina!" the female soldier smiled. "Then let's get going!" I smiled as I led the way for us to be rid of the Guardian Yvonne.


	6. Ch6: Onii King, Apricot and 6 More Kings

**Ch6: Onii King, Apricot, and 6 More Kings**

After our group had defeated the giant Yvonne with no sweat and Liam built us the Animal Hunter Hut, the Lumberjack Hut, and some houses in the newly named Grassland District (where we also built the Animal Hunter Hut), me and my group of citizens now including 6 Grunt Soldiers, 2 Farmers, 2 Lumberjacks, 2 Carpenters and 4 Animal Hunters all went on our way to the Farmland District where we were met with a strange old man mumbling to himself from in front of a large tree.

"Oh my! Are you by chance the Queen of Alpoko?" he asked me. He looked very... unique in appearance with a strange mustache-beard combo, a scrawny build, no nose, and an antenna with a light bulb at the end of it that shined whenever he got stunned or excited. "My name is Skinny Ray. I am an astronomer who studies the outermost regions of our world," he smiled to me. "Nice to meet you. I wish you good luck on your studies of the stars. I find them quite interesting to look at sometimes," I smiled at him. "But of course!" he smiled as he went back to his business at the top of the tree and looked into his large telescope he had there.

Our group soon went back into the Former Onii Grounds and our 2 Lumberjacks easily cleared away the large wreckage of logs in our way. And thank goodness as well, because they were quite literally fallen trees stacked on top of one another. "Alright Lumberjacks! Now let's continue onward," I smiled as our group then began to traverse the valley, the sky turning black with a medium-low mist that was just high enough to alert us to Onii troops trying to toss large pots at us.

Once we got past the Onii pot throwers, some more Onii Men (the very same Onii that I defeated yesterday) and some regular Onii minions, we eventually came to a clearing where my farmer unearthed a small hot spring. After the different citizens soaked in the spring to regain their stamina, we all ventured forward to a very large clearing where we were met with Onii whistling on some pots as well as a giant lard of ass sitting atop a large throne. It was the Onii King without a doubt.

"So... you Queen of Aljerko..." he said in some bad grammar usage. "You are jerk! You built land there WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! What's mine is mine! What's yours is mine! I am you. You are me. I am the nefarious slacker: ME! Onii King! YOU JERK!" he exclaimed as his fellow troops ran away and into different caves both above ground and below.

"Get ready guys! We're in for a hot one!" I exclaimed as I noticed some Onii minions coming from 2 different caves above the Onii King on either side supplying him with large urns. "Guys. I have an idea! Dodge the urns and then attack him as the other Onii minion throws him a jar. He'll probably try to attack us and he'll get stunned from the urn if he doesn't catch it!" I said to the group as we dodged the first few urns and the archers helped shatter some others with arrows.

My soldiers all listened to me and just as the Onii King would've reached out his arm for another urn, my soldiers went up to his body and began to slash at his skin, the result being the Onii King getting conked on the head from his own urn and getting dazed for a good few seconds. That was enough time for my group to slash him enough to the point where he was starting to bleed from his arms, legs, and stomach.

It was then that the Onii King coughed loudly and suddenly got up. "What's yours IS YOURS!" he exclaimed as he ran through the valley he came through and I could hear a loud splash afterwards... the Onii King decided to flee by sea. "Alright! We defeated the Onii King!" I exclaimed as our group cheered... but then something happened.

Out of literal nowhere, the Onii King's throne crumbled to the ground and, from under the rubble, laid a large pink bottle with hearts coming from it. "Wait a minute! I've seen this before," the female Animal Hunter said to me as she looked at the bottle. "That's a sealing bottle. It's said that people use them to trap women inside and let them out later on." "Well... let's see what comes out of it then!" I smiled as I smacked it against the ground and the bottle shattered, an air of pink escaping the bottle and materializing right in front of all of us.

What came forth was something none of us were expecting. She appeared to be a woman with curly orange hair that turned into hearts at the end of their knots, a cute pink and white apron-type gown, a cute lollipop in her hand, and wearing a white tiara with a heart-shaped gem in the middle of it. "Oh my... where am I at?" she asked as she actually fell over after she had fully materialized. "Um... you're in the Dark Valley and I rescued you from a pink bottle... with the help of my followers and me defeating the Onii King," I explained.

"You defeated the Onii King? I have been trapped in that bottle by that overgrown Onii bastard for over 100 years and I'm finally free?!" she asked with tears in her eyes. "You are... and what's yo-" I was about to ask her name, until she suddenly jumped to her feet and tackled me to the ground with a hug. "My name is Princess Apricot... and I would like to be your wife," she smiled.

When she said the word 'wife', I was stunned. "B-B-But we just met!" I tried to rebel against the idea, knowing that Verde would hate it if I were to marry a princess before her. "Sorry, but you have no choice," one of the soldiers frowned. "According to the code of royalty, if a person of royal blood rescues another of royal lineage, they are to be we as tradition." When he said that, I knew that I had no way out of this... so I only saw a single other option. "Okay then. I'll allow you to be my wife... on one condition," I smiled. "And that would be?" Apricot asked. "That condition is that I also marry my Record's Minister, Verde, since she'd be devastated if I married someone else when we were already in a relationship." "Hmm... I can live with that, so long as we have no jealousy!" Apricot smirked. "It's a deal then!"

* * *

Upon re-entering the kingdom of Alpoko once again, we immediately told Howser, Verde, and Liam about what had happened and what was going to happen now that we had conquered the world. "Y-Y-You... You want me to... to... to.." Verde said in pure shock when I told her the part where she and Apricot were both going to be married to me and that they would have space in an expansion that Howser dubbed 'Princess Manor'. "To marry you and Apricot, yes," I smiled at her. I was then tackled by Verde and I was now on the ground with Apricot giggling at the sheer joy in her eyes. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! ! ! ! !" she exclaimed like a 7 year old getting their first Nintendo Wii.

And within only 1 hour as well as being very late in the day when it was all completed, my castle had been newly-renovated from both Howser's and Liam's hard work, the Princess Manor had been successfully built with enough rooms for 4 (no idea why) and I was now newly married to both Apricot and Verde. Apricot because of the royal code of honor and Verde because of both of us already being in a relationship.

"Congratulations Queen Korrina! You have united the world and gained 2 wives in the process! This is a glorious day for Alpoko!" Howser exclaimed and the citizens all cheered with us once more... that is until we got serious deja vu when a certain bull came running in and bumped Howser into the ground. "Pancho! You look troubled. What is the matter? Wait.. moo moo moo?" he spoke again as he took 2 letters from Pancho's mouth this time.

"These letters... I see.. Queen! In other words 2 letters for you! Allow me to read them aloud!" he smiled. "Granted," I smirked back at him. "Let's see what we have here... A LETTER OF APPEAL?! From Big-boned King Shishkebaboo?! And an... INVITATION?! From Super Party Animal, King Duvroc?!" he asked, shocking all of us with the 2 letters. "Rgh... Who are these so-called 'kings'?!" Howser asked in anger. And after that, in the letter that Shishkebaboo had sent (it had an odd aroma of cake for an odd reason) was a literal map of the entire continent that we were on.

"Howser, have a look at this," I smiled to him as I showed him the letter. "Oh my word!" he exclaimed as he took the map and then began to scribble every last detail of the world onto the chalkboard. "The world is actually thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis big!" Howser said, saying the word 'is' for way too long. "Aside from our own perfect kingdom..." he frowned as he listed off the different kingdoms. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... apparently there are 6 mysterious kings! But we all know who is the greatest royalty of them all! The Queen of Alpoko! We must defeat these impostors who dare call themselves kings!" Howser declared.

"Are you really going to face all those baddies on your own?" Apricot asked with a worried look on her face. "Not really. I've got the help of my loyal citizens to aid me in battle, as well as my mastery at swordplay," I smirked. "Then let me go with you!" Apricot spoke. "Whoa, what?!" Verde asked. "I may not look like it, but I am a very skilled healing mage. I can help you in battle as well as heal your wounds," Apricot said. "Really? That'd be helpful... but I wouldn't want you to get hurt at all," I frowned. "I can look after myself, no worries," Apricot giggled.

"Well, I have an idea as to how we can handle this, since I am actually very good at martial arts myself," Verde smirked as she stood next to Apricot. "Korrina will choose which one of us will travel with her on each outing. And if she ever chooses me, that means that you will be my substitute for Record's Minister," Verde explained. "Well... I'd say that sounds delightful!" Apricot smiled. "So you need to choose one of us to go with you to your next outing, hon," Verde smiled with obvious flirty eyelashes. "Well... how about we flip a coin? Heads will be Verde, tails will be Apricot?" I smiled. "Fine with me," Apricot smirked. I then flipped a small, commemorative coin that I kept on me as a lucky charm and saw that it had landed on Heads.

"Alright!" Verde smiled. "Alright then. I wouldn't mind doing your job on Korrina's next outing... but my Queen?" Apricot asked me. "Yes?" I smiled at her. "Well... I overheard from Verde while the renovations were happening that you two experienced sex... I was hoping that I could experience it with you as well..." Apricot smiled, shocking everyone when she said that in front of them all. "Um... why is everybody shocked?" she asked. "Oi... how long were you in that bottle again?" Verde asked her. "100 years... and back in my time, you could say anything you wanted without worry of segregation... so I'm surprised that everyone gasped..." "You have a whole lot to learn, Apricot," Liam smiled at her. "Believe me, I know that much," she smiled back at Liam.


	7. Ch7: Apricot's Story

**Ch7: Apricot's Story**

When it came time to get some shut-eye, Apricot soon appeared in the castle alongside me and looked like she was ready for a night of sex. She was dressed in only her undies with some pink pajamas folded in her grasp. Her undies consisted of a cute pink bra and frilly pink panties. She looked adorable, especially with her C cup breasts. "Are we ready to do this?" Apricot asked with obvious blush on her face. "Yes, I am... but I want to know some more about you before we get started," I smiled, being absolutely truthful as we both went into my bedroom and I closed and locked the door.

"Okay then. What do you want to know about me?" Apricot smiled. "Well, first I want to know about your life before you were captured by the Onii King. What was it like all those years ago?" I asked her with an inquisitive smiled on me. "Oh, where do I even begin?" Apricot asked herself as she got her pondering face on. "Well, I was raised in a small village that used to be peaceful... it was actually in the area you refer to as 'Former Onii Grounds'. But it seems that the whole village is gone now..." Apricot frowned.

"Well what was the village like? And what was it called?" I asked her. "Well, it was called Fizzion Town and I was the princess that resided there. I was named after a drink at the time known as Apricot Fizz, which is my last name, mind you," she frowned when she saw my smile form. "And as for the people, they were very sweet and kind and they got along with all life, even the UMA that lived around them. But then the Onii invaded and their leader, Onii King, attacked the village, burned it down, and sealed me in that bottle just because I stood in his way."

Her story made me feel incredibly sorry for Apricot and I found that I had a newfound anger towards Onii King now. I wished that I had just killed him myself but, according to one of the fishing people in the Grassland District, Onii King had drowned and was netted up from the river system literal minutes after the wedding. "That sounds like a pretty scary story... it must be difficult to have to see all that destruction, be sealed in a bottle, and be broken out of it 100 years later," I sighed.

"You have no idea..." Apricot frowned. "Not only was it incredibly scary in there, but it was also cramped to the point where I couldn't move anything at all. All I could do was wait, cry, and ponder as to what would happen to me... I'm so happy that you saved me from his iron grip," Apricot started to sob as she wrapped her arms around me, her tears going into my shoulder as I gently petted her head. "Apricot... it's okay... he can't hurt you anymore, and you've got the rest of your life to look forward to," I smiled at her as I kissed her neck.

"I know... I just have very fond memories of my village... memories that I can never have without thinking of that overweight bastard," Apricot sighed heavily. "I understand how that must feel, Apricot," I frowned at her. "I also have some bad memories that I don't like to have either." "What kind of bad experiences?" Apricot asked, the tears beginning to dry from her eyes. "Well, my mother died when I was ten and it devastated me to go to her funeral. And then I lost my father at 15 when he protected me from a trio of Yvonnes that were attacking the village. I lived by myself for 3 years until I found this crown by pure luck and gained a great power," I admitted to her truthfully.

"A... A crown that bestows great power? What kind of power is it?" Apricot asked. "Kiss me," I smiled at her. "As you wish, my Queen," Apricot said, her face of pure shock happening both when she said that and after she pecked me on the cheek for 1 second. "I-I guess it's the power to command people?" Apricot asked with blush. "Yes. I chased some rats that invaded my home into the woods, I found my old friends Verde and Liam in the woods, and they had a map that told of a golden treasure. I deciphered it perfectly and investigated its location, but I didn't expect the rock to be so light... and I literally fell into the crown I have on my head right now," I told her.

"Wow... that's a great storybook tale right there..." Apricot finally smiled at me again. "Yeah, except for one minor flaw about this crown," I frowned as I tried to pull it off again. Not a chance. "No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to take this crown off my head. Hell, not even Liam's brute strength could remove it. It's like it got permanently fused into my skull or something," I groaned. "That doesn't really seem like too much of a problem," Apricot frowned. "Have you ever tried to put on a shirt while wearing your crown on your head?" I asked her.

"Oh... now I understand..." Apricot said, finally realizing the biggest issue of the crown being on my head. It was incredibly frustrating trying to put shirts on myself when I had to worry about holes, rips, and stretching the fabric from the pointy bits on my crown, as well as the added height they have to go through to get on me. "Well, if you ask me, I'd say both of us have had it kind of rough," Apricot sighed. "Yeah..." I sighed.

Apricot then surprised me with the most out of context question I had ever heard spoken after an intense discussion as this. "Can we have sex now?" she asked. I actually got so surprised when she asked this, I actually fell off the bed and onto the ground. "Oh. Are we going to do it on the ground?" she asked. "Rgh... if that's what you want, I suppose we can do it that way," I began to smile when I finally realized something about Apricot. She was equally parts beautiful, kind, and oblivious. "Okay then!" she smiled as she got down on the floor with me and mounted me so that our vaginas were against each other, our breasts were touching, and our faces were inches apart. "I'm ready when you are," I smiled. "Give me your best," she said right back.

* * *

 **Sorry guys but no sex scene right now! I will give another one at some point, just not now! I wanted this chapter to strictly be a side story about Princess Apricot's origins, as none of the princesses ever get their time to shine in the game.**

 **Also, as you may have noticed, some of the things in this story are different than the original game. Those include the 'no jealousy' rule in the marriages, Verde being married as well as the other princesses, and made-up backstories of the princesses, Korrina's origins, and some differences in the battle department. If you ask me, I'd say I'm trying a more... realistic approach to this tale, since the game on the Wii, while still my favorite of all time, doesn't have much in terms of character development. This fic will have character development, actual stories to the various princesses, and even some plot twists that you won't see coming. I guarantee you won't predict them. Just like this chapter. You all thought I would have Apricot have sex with Korrina in this chapter? Well, I just fooled all of ya!**


	8. Ch8: Verde's True Colors

**Ch8: Verde's True Colors**

After a night of sex with Apricot and sleeping until the next morning, the two of us were woken up by a knocking on my door. "Time to wake up, girls! I'm ready to kick some UMA vermin!" said the voice of a pumped-up Verde from the other side of the door. "Well, I guess we should get clothed then," I smiled at Apricot. "Yeah! I'm excited to see what it's like to be a Record's Minister for a day... but first I need to make sure... is Bol still the currency in today's market?" Apricot asked. "Yes, it is," I giggled at her as both of us finished putting on our clothes (and almost making a hole in my red shirt with my pointy crown).

I then unlocked the door and came out along with Apricot, Verde's outfit surprising me when I got a look at her. She was dressed in a green gown with a short, frilly skirt, had a belt around her waist that held nunchucks and throwing stars, she had her hair tied in a long ponytail rather than her usual style, and she had a homemade crown atop her head that was made of paper. She looked both like a ninja and a princess at the same time!

"Do I look cute?" Verde smiled with a blush at me and Apricot. "Yes you do," Apricot smiled. "Good to know... now Apricot, here is my clipboard of everything that needs to be recorded for every single day," Verde said as she handed Apricot her clipboard and her pen. "There are at least 20 things listed here... shouldn't be a problem!" Apricot smiled happily. "It always helps to double check when you finish counting the stuff," Verde smiled as me and Verde walked out the door of the castle and saw Liam putting the finishing touches on a podium I asked him to build to help me call in my Royal Guard quicker.

"What's that supposed to be?" Verde asked as Liam turned around, not questioning Verde's appearance at all, which meant he had seen it before I had. "It's a magical podium that can call forth Korrina's royal guard at anytime!" Liam smiled proudly. "Thanks for making it, Liam! It looks great!" I smiled at him. "No problem! It was quite easy to make to be honest," Liam said back as I stood atop the Podium and tried to focus my crown's power into the Podium, surprising all three of us when my royal guard came running forth to join me for battle.

"Okay guys! We're off to face some Guardian UMA to expand our kingdom! Who's ready to kick some butt?" I smiled at them. "Alright!" they all exclaimed as Verde looked at me with a confused look. "I got some letters last night before we went to bed that told of 4 different Guardian UMA that have appeared in the Mushroom Forest, Owl Forest, Wavy Rock Forest, and Torn Forest. And as for the Torn Forest one, the guardian himself sent the letter to trash talk us," I frowned as we went out with our group to the closest of the 4 areas, the Mushroom Forest.

"So this is the Mushroom Forest? It looks like it'll give us a bunch of revenue given how big it is," Verde smiled happily. "Wait, is that you, Verde? You look so different!" one of my Animal Hunters asked in shock. "Yep! I'm joining my new wife on her quest to become the best," Verde smiled happily. "And why are you dressed like a ninja princess?" asked my one female farmer. "Well, little known fact about me, but I'm a great martial artist and specialize in Ninjutsu," Verde smiled as we attacked some small mushroom people and then moved forward into a large clearing... one where there was a giant purple mushroom in the middle. And when we approached it, it jumped out of the ground, showing it had bushy eyebrows and started to cough upon seeing us.

"That must be the Guardian! Let's get this guy!" Verde exclaimed as she rushed forward and took a small knife from her belt, slicing a large chunk out of the Guardian Mushroom's stalk, which, believe it or not, actually made the entire stem fall right off, the Guardian dying a few moments later. "Wow! That was awesome, Verde!" I exclaimed in pure shock. "I may not look like it, but I am very quick from my ninja training," Verde smirked as she put her knife back on her belt with a smile. "Well, now that we have defeated this Guardian UMA, we should get to defeating another and reaping their rewards as well," I smiled as my farmers unearthed every single mushroom they could as well as the now-dead mushroom people that could now be considered as food.

"Alright, now let's go off to Wavy Rock Forest before the day is done," I smiled happily as I led my troops and Verde over towards the Farmland area across the bridge... only to hear a familiar voice exclaiming bloody murder from atop the hill. Verde and I immediately went up there to investigate, finding Skinny Ray with sweat all over him and having one of the most worried faces I'd ever seen. "Is something wrong, Skinny Ray?" I asked him, getting his attention.

He immediately turned around, his light bulb shining as he saw me. "My Queen Korrina! I have discovered a startling discovery!" Skinny Ray exclaimed in absolute worry. "I have been studying the stars in the sky by looking at them and I have found out by discovering that when the ground quakes, so does the sky! If the earthquakes happen to get worse, the stars above us may fall from the sky completely! The world may end! THIS IS HUGE!" he exclaimed in a frenzy, making Verde surprised at his worried state.

"Are you sure that the stars would fall from the sky? I don't know how you could deduce something like that," Verde frowned. Little did she or him know that I knew EXACTLY what it meant. See, I knew something about the sky in this world far before anyone else had, since my dad was an avid astronomer himself before passing away. And I learned from him that our sky wasn't what one would expect.

At first glance at the sky without a telescope, the sky looked quite like it should. Stars, the moon and sun, and either light or darkness after that. But if you had a telescope of the best quality, like my dad and Skinny Ray did, you could see for yourself that the sky is much different past all that darkness. When you get past all the darkness in the sky, you emerge into an entirely different dimension! A dimension that looked strangely like the inside of a box with the sun and moon being toys and every constellation and outer planet being held by a string. I also knew that, if what Skinny Ray said was true, then if we were to experience any kind of quakes, then the alternate dimension through the telescope was most definitely the answer.

"That does sound extremely worrying... if there's anything I can do to help in my free time, feel free to tell me at any point," I said to him as I turned around and took Verde back down the hill with me. "Um... is it just me, or do you believe him and his loony words?" Verde asked me as we met back up with our Royal Guard and made our way to the Wavy Rock Forest. "Well, you may not believe me, but before my dad kicked the bucket, he allowed me to see what the world beyond the stars looks like... and what Skinny says is true. If the earth shakes, then so does the sky. If I ever get the chance, I'll show you through his telescope," I frowned at her.

"Really? Well, if you say that it's true, then if we have any quakes, that means that we could have stuff falling from the sky?" my Lumberjack asked me as he finished demolishing the downed trees that blocked our path. "Well, it's certainly possible. I've seen the world past ours and, if you go far enough with a top-grade telescope, you can see for yourself that the world beyond ours is actually a whole different dimension," I said as my Carpenters made a small set of stairs to help us go up a steep hill to the Wavy Rock Forest. "Sounds very convoluted... but if you can find a way to show me, I may believe you," Verde frowned as our group came into a kind of structure that was a circle of complex stones. And in the middle of it? One of the deadliest machines ever built, a Clockwork Knight.

"A Clockwork Knight? Be careful guys! These things are very dangerous!" I warned, knowing that we'd have to take our time defeating this machine, since we couldn't slice into metal at all. "Watch and learn, my Queen," Verde smirked slyly as she took a small katana from a sheathe off her back and I could see just by looking at it that it had poison magic all over it. Verde immediately ran forward faster than my eye could blink and sliced off one thing that I knew was the machine's weakness: the turning crank. The moment that the blade connected with the crank, it sliced clean off and the poison from the sword actually went into the Knight and he melted into nothing right in front of our faces.

"Wow, Verde... you sure are surprising when it comes to your ninja prowess... I always thought that you were a math person, not a kickass one!" I admitted to her. "Heh. You may know a lot about me, but I prefer to keep some things hidden until the opportune moment," Verde smiled as she grabbed some of the parts that came out of the machine and I recognized them to be top of the line CPU chips. "Okay then. It's getting kind of dark out, but since we're so close, how about one more before we call it a day?" I asked. "Sounds okay to me!" Verde smiled happily.


	9. Ch9: Apricot's Adventure

**Ch9: Apricot's Adventure**

After defeating the Owl Hag, showing Verde what the outside world looked like through Skinny's telescope while he slept (and finally believing me), and after a good night's sleep, I awoke in my room with Verde fixing her hair into the style she had it in yesterday, making me a little happy. "Well, now I get to stay back to look after the Records... and I have to admit, Apricot is very bright on this stuff," Verde smiled to me. "You gotta give her credit where it's due, she sure knows how to work with mathematics," I smiled. "I know. I just did," Verde smirked as she batted an eyelash at me.

After we both finished getting dressed, Verde got back to work as Record's Minister and I picked up Apricot from the Princess Manor, where I saw that she had already went shopping and bought some new attire for the trip, just like Verde had. Now instead of wearing her usual gown, Apricot now had a pink shirt with white ruffles, short booty shorts of pink, knee guards and arm guards, and wore a magical girl hat atop her head, which was also pink.

"Trying to stand out to the UMA or something, Apricot?" I smiled at her. "Well, the hat was with me since I became a healing mage in my time and I decided to go all pink since it's my favorite color," Apricot smiled bubbly. "Okay then," I smiled as we both walked out of the manor and went over to the Podium, where I planned on recruiting some new members now that I had 16 members in my Royal Guard. And what better than to use the new districts that I acquired for the occasion?"Hey, Korrina!" Liam exclaimed as he rushed back to the castle with sweat all over.

"I finished work on the Mining Cave, the Mega Carpenter Hut, the Restaurant in Gourmet District, and 2 of the Royal Residencies in Royal City," Liam smiled proudly. "You deserve a break after all that hard work Liam! Why don't you go have the rest of the day off for being such a hard worker?" I smiled to him. "Really?! Thanks Korrina! You're the best friend/Queen ever!" Liam smiled as he went into the castle and our group went on our way to the real world.

"That was incredibly kind of you, Korrina!" Apricot smiled happily at me as I focused my crown's powers into the podium and called forth my Royal Guard of 12 citizens. "Okay guys! Some of you are gonna get upgrades to your current jobs and we're gonna recruit others to help out as well. Okay?" I smirked to them. "Really? Which of us will get an upgrade, then?" asked my Carpenter. "You and your fellow Carpenter of course!" I smirked, making them smile. "Okay then. Let's go out and get five more recruits," I smiled as I led my troop and Apricot through the town and collected troops in the form of the carefree adults: 2 girls and 3 boys.

"Alright, you five newbies! We're gonna turn 1 of you into a soldier, 2 of you into chefs, and 2 of you into Miners. We're gonna need it to get through Sunflower Plains and defeat Ogre Ergo," I smiled to them. We quickly went around and led the five into their respective job huts, upgraded the 2 Carpenters to Mega Carpenters, and continued forward to the Torn Forest, the dwelling of Ogre Ergo. Upon entering the Torn Forest, we all saw a strange creature on one side of a giant tree stump, holding a machete and looking like a voodoo doll come to life.

"I Ogre Ergo! You all die!" he exclaimed in a deep, gravelly voice as Apricot looked at him and sensed something I couldn't. "I sense some dark magic within this monster. I think I can counteract it," Apricot said as she held her hand out and sent forth a beam of bright white light at Ogre Ergo. The Guardian tried to run away from the blast, but it had already hit it, a dark, foul magic emanating out of the monster's body and forming directly in front of us as something none of us would've expected.

"YOU?!" exclaimed a newly formed, albeit much shorter, Onii King in all his fatness. "We could say the same exact thing to you, you... you... MONSTER!" Apricot exclaimed as she took my sword in her hand, charged it with some kind of white magic, and rushed at Onii King. With one swift swing, Apricot had plunged the powered-up sword directly into Onii King's chest, the beast exploding into a giant flash of white light after a few seconds of gurgling. "Hah... I did it..." Apricot huffed as she returned to my side and gave me back my sword, looking a bit tired from the power she used on it.

"What the hell just happened?!" one of the newbies in the form of a cook asked. "I feel I can shed some light on that..." Apricot sighed as she looked at me and my troops with a frown. "See, Onii King wasn't just the king of the Onii. He is also a master of black magic. He probably sent his soul into that doll after he died from drowning. But the one weakness to Black Magic is White Magic, which healing mages like myself have mastered. That is why he trapped me in that bottle back then. Because I was the only healing mage in my entire town."

"That is some serious stuff... but he's gone for good now, right?" I asked her with worry. "Yes... when Black Magic is destroyed by White Magic, it is eradicated forever. So now that I made him literally explode from a white magic-powered sword, - thanks for letting me have it by the way, my Queen - he will no longer be a threat," Apricot said. "That's good to hear..." one of my farmers said.

"You look a bit pale, Apricot... do you think we should get you to a hot spring to perk you up?" I asked her. "Wait... do the hot springs still heal your wounds like in my time?" she asked. "Yes, they do," I smiled. "Then lead the way!" Apricot smirked as we went on our way to get to the nearest hot tub in the Former Onii Grounds.

* * *

"Well, these Sunflower Plains sure do deliver. Sunflowers everywhere!" Apricot smirked. "They look amazing, don't they?" I smiled back at her. Since we defeated a reincarnated Onii King, Apricot, me, and our Royal Guard had proceeded through the Sunflower Plains, defeated an onslaught of UMA, and built a bridge to have us be able to reach the other side of the river, our group had made great progress in the span of just a few hours, the sun still in the sky at 3 pm. And now we had only a bit to go until we would be able to make it to the first 2 of the 6 different kingdoms to conquer: the Ripe Kingdom and the Kingdom of the Jolly.

"So which one of these two places should we attack first?" Apricot asked as my lumberjacks destroyed a scarecrow-type enemy by chopping off the wooden pole that held it upright, which also defeated a bunch of Melonheads in the process. "Well, since I want to see something interesting, I think we should try for the Ripe Kingdom first. According to the map, it actually has food growing out of the ground in that kingdom!" I smiled as my mouth watered at the map's depiction of it.

"I still don't understand why one of our rival Kingdoms would send a map with his letter," Apricot admitted. "Well, it looks to me that the map was actually sent by a different person, since it has some words on the back of it," I said as I showed Apricot the back of the map, showing a small message on it. "I wish to be rescued by a valiant heroine! Take this map to help you out! I know there are other kingdoms with their own imprisoned princesses and I don't want to stay in a bottle for too long! I'm SO hungry!... Sincerely, Princess Spumoni," I said aloud as we emerged into a clearing that had three other different paths.

One in front of us (which was blocked by a giant rock), the Ripe Kingdom to our left, and the Jolly Kingdom on our right. "Hold on, Korrina. I think we can make a contraption to allow us to get back and forth from town and here much easier," my female Mega Carpenter smiled as she and her male partner began to make something that I knew I had seen before, right in the middle of the clearing. After about 17 minutes of building, they had finished, the product being something that I knew would be a great asset: a Jump Cannon.

"Is that a Jump Cannon?! Great thinking, Lyrica!" I smiled, calling her by name for a change. "You're too kind, Queen Korrina," she smiled, blushing at being called by name. "Well, we're clear for a journey back and forth from the kingdom if we wish to use this Jump Cannon?" Apricot smiled. "Indeed, Princess Apricot," Lyrica smiled. "Okay then! Let's head off for the Ripe Kingdom!" I smirked, all of my Royal Guard and Apricot smiling as they followed me to one of the sweetest lands I'd ever seen before.


	10. Ch10: Fattest Pinball Game EVER

**Ch10: Fattest Pinball Game EVER**

Upon arriving into the first part of the Ripe Kingdom and making our way forward a bit, our group noticed 3 distinct things that were important. First off, the entire place was coated in giant piles of food! The trees were made of mashmallows, the hills were made of cake, and even the very ground we walked on was made of chocolate! The second thing that we noticed were the Onii on the hills attempting to throw giant cakes at us... but I guess no one told them that cake is a very soft, non-dangerous food...

But the third thing was the most important. Upon reaching a small clearing ahead of us, our group witnessed an Onii minion eat a piece of chocolate from the ground, only to have his gut swell upon eating it, almost as if just eating the stuff would make you fat and unhealthy. "Okay guys, I can't believe I'm saying this, don't eat the delicious stuff surrounding us. The last thing we need is to be overweight from eating a single bite of this food," I warned them. "No kidding! But when we do beat this kingdom, if anyone does feel like eating from this place, I can return them to normal weight afterwards with my healing magic," Apricot smiled. "Thanks, but I don't want to get fat at all anytime," Jaden, my Mega Carpenter chuckled.

After that frank discussion, we continued forward to see another clearing with an obstacle in our way in the form of a small chocolate house... and we could hear sounds that included slurping and chewing from within. "I think.. um.. we may have found our foe," I gulped as I tried to carefully slice through the cake with my sword, being surprised when I went through it quite easily, only to hit a slightly harder part after slicing off the right side a lot. "OW! That was incredibly uncalled for!" said a soothing male voice from within the large chocolate hut, surprising our group when he spoke.

"Um... are you King Shishkebaboo by any chance?" Apricot asked as I had our group blocked in case of attack. "Tres Bien! That is me, King Shishkebaboo! And who was the one that cut my delicate arm?" he asked. "A certain Queen of Alpoko looking to add the Ripe Kingdom to her territory, as well as rescue a certain princess," I frowned at him. "Oh my! Queen Korrina ala mode has come to join the Forest Tea Party! Then let us have some fun! Oofa!" he exclaimed as he burst out of the chocolate hut and we all saw what we were truly up against.

King Shishkebaboo was five feet tall and five feet wide... and that was just his torso! He had eaten so much of the food in the Ripe Kingdom that his girth became the exact same as a pinball! It was then that he rolled uphill behind him and I quickly realized his tactic when he tried to roll right into me, my sword slashing at him and sending him directly to the top of the arena, hitting a boulder at the top, cracking it, and revealing a large, pointy fork within it.

"I have an idea guys!" Apricot smiled as she hit Shishkebaboo into the top right corner with her wand. "We need to have him hit into a ton of stuff in order to get him thin enough to the point where the fork up top can damage him, like so!" Apricot smirked as she hit him again into a cave in the left side, resulting in Shishkebaboo rolling on the top of a nearby mountain. "Is that your only idea?" I asked her. "You have another one? Because he didn't get hurt at all from your sword hitting his belly!" Apricot frowned. "Good point. Everyone, push him into the different stuff of this field!" I commanded, my citizens going in front of us and hitting him into everything, acting as paddles to his enormous ass pinball.

I then began to take notice that, overtime, Shishkebaboo was indeed getting smaller by the second, Apricot's wand glowing meaning that each of our attacks were, indeed, making him shed pounds. "Okay! He should be small enough now! Guys! Send him to the fork!" I smiled. The moment Shishkebaboo came down again, Letty the Farmer hit him with her hoe directly into the top of the arena, his fat ass colliding with the fork and him getting skewered by it ass-first. After struggling a bit, his butt expelled a powerful pastry gas of sorts and he shot right into the sky! "Comment allez vous!" he exclaimed as he was shot into the distance, a small bottle falling off his person and landing into a giant pile of cake.

"Yes! We defeated Shishkebaboo! The Ripe Kingdom is ours!" Apricot smiled happily as the other citizens cheered and I picked up the cake-covered bottle and noticed it was the exact same type of sealing bottle used to imprison Apricot. "Hey, Apricot? I think we may have found the one who gave us that map," I said as I showed her the bottle. "Then what are you waiting for?! Free her already!" Apricot said loudly. "Alright!" I smiled as I cracked it onto the ground, the same thing happening with this princess that I did with Apricot as she began to materialize right in front of us.

When she finally completely materialized, I saw that she was chubby just like Shishkebaboo, the only difference being that she could actually stand on her own two feet. "Hmm? Shishkebaboo?" she asked in a slightly deep voice, most likely from the meat on her bones. "Are you by chance Princess Spumoni?" I asked her. "Indeed I a- Oh!" she gasped when Apricot used her magic to actually make her shed weight and look much skinnier than before. Now she was about 5 feet tall, her dress now fitted her instead of being ready to burst, and her complexion looked much better as well.

"Oh my! You made me look just like I did before I married that worthless swine!" Spumoni bubbled in less deeper voice than before, a smile on her face. "Wait, did you actually marry Shishkebaboo?" Apricot asked her. "For a time, yes, but when I finally realized he only wanted me to be fat for him, I quickly divorced him. And before he could seal me in that jar, I put a map of the world into that letter he sent you, since I knew a heroic Queen may come for my aid... and I'm assuming that you are that Queen?" she asked, looking at me with kind, flirty eyes.

"I am. My name is Queen Korrina. It's nice to meet you, Spumoni," I smiled at her. "Well, now that you have rescued me and beat that overweight pig, we can be married, right?" Spumoni smiled with a kiss. "So long as we have no jealousy between any of my other wives or you, you can join us," I smiled to her. "I can deal with that, Queenie!" she giggled cutely. "Now what do we say we head back to Alpoko using the Jump Cannon?" I smirked widely. "A Jump Cannon?! Lead the way!" Spumoni giggled like she was about to go on a roller coaster.

* * *

Upon returning to Alpoko and shocking everyone with Princess Spumoni joining us and me, Apricot, and our Royal Guard having defeated King Shishkebaboo, we were all celebratory. "Queen Korrina! Congratulations on defeating the Ripe Kingdom and rescuing Princess Spumoni!" he exclaimed, all of us cheering at that, even Verde and Liam having smiles of pure joy on their faces.

But it didn't last long as something completely unexpected happened a few seconds later. Out of nowhere, the ground around us began to shake and shake, dust falling from the ceiling as Apricot, me, and Spumoni all fell on our asses from the tremor. It was what I had feared since Skinny Ray had mentioned them. An Earthquake!

"Um... Queen Korrina? What did Skinny Ray say about earthquakes again?" Apricot asked with worry. "He said that they are caused by the outside world... but hopefully that was the only quake. We can't be worried over a single earthquake now can we?" I smiled, putting up a fake ruse. Little did everyone know that I was terrified inside at what may happen if we got anymore quakes. And I could see the worry in Verde's eyes too.

If what my dad had told me before and from my own astronomical studies, if the box that contains our world shakes, then our world pays the price. Whatever lay outside of that box was causing these quakes, something that worried me deeply. The next morning, I knew I had to talk to Skinny Ray before I set out to go defeat the Kingdom of the Jolly alongside Spumoni.


	11. Ch11: The Queen and the Flying Machine

**Ch11: The Queen and the Flying Machine**

Before I went off to bed with Spumoni and the other princesses, I decided to take her with me to visit Skinny Ray at around 9 PM so that I could talk to him about what was happening. "Are you sure that we'll be safe talking to this guy? I heard from Liam that he's a bit of a loony," Spumoni frowned at me as we walked into the Farmland. "Believe me when I say he is not a loony. He is absolutely right about everything. He's just... eccentric," I smiled at her as I saw that he was on top of the observatory sleeping in his chair alone.

"Well, how do we wake him up? Also... what paper is that on his head?" Spumoni asked as she noticed a strange paper on his head just as I had. I instinctively took it off without waking him and used his lamp to see what it was. It looked to be some kind of detailed plans of something that looked to be a strange device with a large propeller at the top of it. "It's the Flying Machine," said Skinny Ray, who had somehow woken up and surprised Spumoni when he did so.

"Well, glad to see you're up, Skinny Ray," I smiled at him as I looked over the blueprint again. "Did you come up with these plans? It looks so intricate and detailed... and I know that I've seen one of these components before in Ripe Kingdom... the fridge to be precise," Spumoni said as she looked at the plans herself. "Not really... see, after the first quake hit earlier this evening, this paper actually fell from the sky! I knew that I was right by knowing! If anymore of these quakes happen, then the world will shake and quake more vigorously until everything falls apart!" Ray frowned in a slightly hushed tone, since it was nighttime and others were probably asleep.

"Hey, Skinny? I know it may be too much to ask, but could I possibly look through your telescope? I want to see something," I frowned, knowing that the last time I looked through it with Verde, I saw a strange hole in one of the corners of the box. I just had to see what could lie beyond that box if I could. "Of course! Anything for the Queen of Alpoko!" Skinny smiled happily.

I went up to the telescope and set it to the same coordinates I had used before and put it on its maximum setting, looking directly at the hole in the corner just as I had before... only this time, it would haunt my nightmares for weeks. I looked harder into the hole and saw a light. A pure evil-looking red light that looked too much like an eye and then... lo and behold, a small shaking of the ground began to happen! It wasn't as big as the last quake, but it was still enough to grab my attention and to make me fall flat on my ass.

"Queenie! Are you alright?!" Spumoni asked as she helped me off the ground. "Y-Yeah... but I need to share something with you guys..." I gulped, knowing exactly what we were up against outside of the box. "Some kind of creature with a giant red eye just appeared in the hole in the corner of the box that me and Verde saw yesterday... and right after it disappeared, the quake happened... whatever that red light was is definitely causing these earthquakes, Skinny Ray... and I've seen from my watchtower at least 4 areas that could contain a component for this flying machine and according to Spumoni, she knows of one in Ripe Kingdom," I explained to him.

"Well that sounds like a major and rather disturbing discovery... but what do you mean of these four other components?" Skinny Ray asked. "Well, as for the reinforced plating, I saw a kingdom that has giant eggs. I'm sure one of those eggs should have a hard enough shell to make the armor. For the communication device, there was a giant television in a kingdom that looked like it is responsible for our cable being overpriced. For the ropes and cords, there was Mount Sobamajaro, which looked like it had a king with some enormous facial hair... and finally, the propeller is on New Island in a giant pile of assorted junk. As for the other three, we have Spumoni's fridge and 2 that will probably be in the Former Onii Grounds and the Kingdom of the Jolly. I'm sure of it," I explained in full.

"You aren't just good at looking cute, Korrina! You're quite brainy!" Spumoni giggled as she kissed my cheek. "So we need to find these different things by discovering them while you're also conquering the different kingdoms by invading them, correct?" Skinny Ray asked. "And I will leave the building of the Flying Machine in your hands for when I find all of these different things. When you're done, maybe we can find out what is causing these quakes and end them once and for all," I frowned as I felt my spine tingling. Now I had two jobs to do for our world. Unite the world under my kindhearted rule AND make an intricate Flying Machine to go to the world beyond ours and stop these violent quakes for good.


	12. Ch12: The Omegaphone and the Fridge

**Ch12: The Omegaphone and the Fridge**

After a night of no sex at all (since Spumoni said she still needed time to get to know me first), the next morning came around and I awoke in my room with a yawn, a knock on my door after I finished putting my clothes on again. "Queenie? I'm ready to do battle for the good of our Kingdom!" Spumoni said flirtatiously through the door. I opened the door, wondering what Spumoni would be clad in, only to see that she had not changed a single thing. The only thing that I did notice was that she had a strange weapon in the form of a large spoon that I could tell was imbued with magic. How could I tell? It was covered in a pink aura.

"What's the giant spoon for? I can tell that it's gonna be your weapon, but what kind of magic does it have?" I asked with a smile at her. "This spoon can actually summon giant food to attack enemies with. As you can imagine, when Shishkebaboo was younger and... leaner... he used this spoon to actually fill the ground with food seeds as well as attack the Onii in order to gain the Ripe Kingdom as his own," Spumoni explained. "I didn't imagine it, because too many bad images come to mind," I giggled at her. "Good point," she chuckled as we exited the castle and I called up my Royal Guard.

"Okay guys! We've got 5 more badges to work with so we're gonna go grab some new members as well as make you regular Soldiers into Hardened Soldiers," I smiled. "Okay!" they all smiled as we headed out and I grabbed 5 Carefree Adults (4 boys, 1 girl) and took them around to make them into their respective jobs. I turned 3 of the newbies into Animal Hunters, I turned one of them into a Hardened soldier with the rest of the soldiers, and I turned the girl into a Mega Carpenter to help with Lyrica and Jaden.

"Okay then. Now that we've got our jobs assigned, let's try and find parts of the Flying Machine," I explained to the group. "Um... what? Aren't we trying to expand the kingdom and beat the other kings?" asked one of the male soldiers in the form of Caleb. "Well, have you felt these quakes as of late?" I asked them. "Oh... are you talking about about those couple we had yesterday? Didn't you say that the sky shakes as well and that our entire world is in a box in a different dimension? And whatever shakes the box causes the quakes?" asked Lyrica, confusing the newbies heavily.

"Yes. And when I examined the sky beyond our world last night from Skinny Ray's telescope, I found out something else more troubling," I explained. "Apparently, it's not something as simple as earthquakes in the other world that are causing these quakes. It's some kind of strange, demonic-looking creature who has piercing red eyes. But the question remains as to what it could be... but to prevent anymore earthquakes from happening, I'll need to build a Flying Machine that Skinny Ray is developing to go to the outskirts of our dimension and into the other one to defeat this demon thing," I explained. "Sounds pretty dangerous..." Letty gulped as we arrived in our first place of interest: the former lair of Onii King.

"It will be, but if anyone can do it, Queenie can!" Spumoni smiled as I looked around us to try and find out where the Omegaphone was that Apricot had described to me upon returning to the castle. "Wisely spoken, Spumoni," Jaden smiled at her as I spotted the Omegaphone at the very top of the winding hill, positioned very high up on the side. Probably used as the Onii King's security system or something.

"Okay guys, let's ascend this hill from the bottom and work our way up," I smiled as I led our group up the spiraling incline, making to the Omegaphone's location in a matter of seconds. Once up there, my troops kindly stood on a tower of themselves and the farmer at the top in the form of Alexa kindly used her hoe to pull it out of the wall, landing in my grasp with ease. "Got it!" I smiled happily as we then proceeded down the hill and left the Onii King's former throne area.

"Now once we return this to Skinny Ray, we'll get started on finding the Freezing Fridge. It should be in the Ripe Kingdom... or as I now call it, the Forest Cafeteria," I smiled. "Forest Cafeteria? That sounds quite fancy," Spumoni smiled happily. "I know. I came up with the best name possible for it," I smirked as we finally arrived back at Skinny Ray's place and I saw he was hard at work getting the foundations of the Flying Machine up and running. "Oh my! Did you possibly get one of the ingredients for the Flying Machine?" Skinny Ray asked as he saw the Omegaphone in my arms. "One Omegaphone, courtesy of the Former Onii Grounds," I smiled as I laid it down by him, Skinny Ray smiling at me through his unique facial hair.

"I shall get back to preparing the Flying Machine by building it," he smirked as he went back to work and our group then went on our way towards the Jump Cannon to get to the Bony Tunnel entrance once more. After a stellar flight of fancy and landing without a scratch due to the magic in the cannon protecting us, our group proceeded to the west and into the Forest Cafeteria, Spumoni's nose and moist lips signifying she may have a hard time controlling herself.

"Focus Spumoni. Where is the Freezing Fridge located?" I asked her. "Oh! Um... I believe that it is in... this area," Spumoni said, regaining her focus as she led our group to the west after reaching the first clearing, the fridge right in the northmost part of the cake hill, protruding out just enough for us to see it and to get it out with some help from our resident farmers. "Okay then... should be simple," I smiled as our group walked forward and, out of nowhere, a Yvonne jumped out of the water and jumped all of us back from the shock.

"Watch out guys! I'll deal with this!" Spumoni exclaimed as she swiped the air with her spoon and, conjuring right above the Yvonne, was a giant, thin, extremely sharp chip. How did I know it was extremely sharp? It managed to slice off the Yvonne's tongue just as it would've snagged Spumoni and gobbled her up! "GRACK!" it coughed as it began to bleed out, jumping back into the water in retreat. "Okay. Now that we've eliminated that Yvonne, we should get that Fridge before it comes back," I frowned at the bunch. The Farmers happily obliged and began to pry out the fridge from the wall, managing to do so with ease.

"Okay... now let's... whoa! This is actually light as a feather!" Alexa gasped as she lifted it up with her strength, showing that it was, indeed, incredibly light. "It's made of jelly bean paste. That's why," Spumoni smiled. "So it's not only made of food, but it can also produce its own power?" I asked her. "That's why Shishkebaboo designed it so that it could store his sweets that he had half-eaten, if you can believe he did such a thing," Spumoni giggled. "Oookay... how about I go back to town with this while you guys go on ahead?" Alexa asked with a smile. "Allow me to go with her as well, just in case any chicken enemies stand in our way," said my one Gourmet chef. "Permission granted. Just be careful of the Korobokle as well," I warned them. "We'll be quiet as mice," Alexa giggled back at me.

"Okay then. Now that we've got those two taken care of, let's go to the Kingdom of the Jolly and proceed our attack," Spumoni smiled as we left the Ripe Kingdom and went to the east instead, noticing that the entryway for the Jolly Kingdom was a gate... made out of beer crates. "I'm just going to assume that this king is going to be a boozer and leave it at that," I frowned as we proceeded through the gate and entered into the Kingdom of the Jolly, the night sky over top us as we saw a place where we could build a bridge. "Okay. Animal Hunters, shoot the Onii on that hill to prevent anything being thrown at us. Jaden, Lyrica, and Lunasa? You three get to building that bridge!" I smiled. It would soon be time to face off against the mysterious 'party animal' King Duvroc.


	13. Ch13: Boozers and Brainiacs

**Ch13: Boozers and Brainiacs**

It didn't take long after crossing the quickly-built bridge to see that we were entering party territory. And after making it into an open clearing, we could see another sight that not only bewildered our entire party, but made Spumoni giggle at how it looked. There were various Onii gathered around a giant Cherry Tree and there was a large stack of beer crates in front. And who should be atop those beer crates was a king who was a little shorter than me, though he was also drinking booze and he was dancing like a loon.

"Um... is this some kind of joke?" I asked as I looked at Duvroc with a frown. "Whaddaya shayin'? Are ya here to crash da party?" he asked with a dazed expression on his face. "Well, before I answer your question, answer me this: what kind of a king just lazes around and parties all day and night? No wonder the only citizens you have are Onii," I frowned at him as I shook my head. "Uh... I dunno what yer shayin'! Too many big words! Are ya partyin' or lecturin'?" Duvroc asked as he held his hands to his head in a migraine status.

"Well, if you want to know why we're here, it's to expand the Kingdom of Alpoko in the name of Queen Korrina. And judging how you can't even be a civilized king with your foul breath that I can smell from here, I'd say this place is gonna be fairly simple for Queenie to take over!" Spumoni sassed off to King Duvroc, surprising me that she would actually do that. "Alrighty den! It'sh time to dance! Cheers!" he exclaimed as he then began to dance around his small crate tower and the Onii all ran out of the party area altogether, like they didn't want to be a part of the fight.

"Okay. I think I have an idea of how to defeat him," I smiled as I simply climbed up the cherry tree with him none the wiser, since he was building up for an attack after drinking some of his beer. "Guys! Get out of the way of that breath attack!" I exclaimed, my men retreating as he coughed out a stream of fire, my soldiers and Spumoni completely unscathed afterwards. "And... Hya!" I exclaimed as I jumped from the tree branch I had climbed to and kicked Duvroc right in the beer belly, sending him flying off of his stack of crates and onto the ground.

It was then that we heard some strange sound coming from nearby and Duvroc pulled a cell phone out of his pants. "Er... this is Duvroc... Who the heck is this?... Uh huh... HONEY!" he exclaimed as he found out who called, the smiles on me and Spumoni being priceless. "I haven't been drinkin'... Huh? Scarlet? Haven't sheen her.. I'll be home soon honey... uh huh sure... bye..." he said as he hung up and hiccuped. "Don't bash the booze... hic!" he hiccuped once more as he hobbled away and into the forest of Cherry Trees again.

"Huh... d-did we win?" Lyrica asked. "I think we did," I giggled happily... that is until I saw a slight oddity among the beer bottles in the beer crate tower. On the bottom crate was none other than a Sealing Bottle! "Guys! Help me tip this over!" I ordered, most of my troop helping me knock over the tower of beer and I was able to get at the pink bottle. "Is that another one of those bottles?" Spumoni asked. "Indeed it is... let's see who comes out of this one," I frowned as I cracked the bottle onto the ground and the person soon materialized right in front of me again... a very surprising person indeed.

The girl looked the absolute total opposite of Duvroc with a tall scholar's hat on her head, thick glasses, dressed in a very formal attire, and holding a book in one hand and a calculator in the other... and then something else happened... she started speaking so fast and so scientifically that by the time she had finished, my head was spinning that she had went through 2000 words in under a minute. "Oi... um... could you possibly say that slower and less scientific please? I'm not able to follow," I frowned as I now had a migraine from her inexplicably long ramble.

"Oh! Apologies to you, my savoir. I am Princess Scarlet Bouquet, daughter of King Duvroc and holder of all possible grants and diplomas you can ask for," the 4-eyed princess smiled at me. "Thanks for speaking slower... so tell me, why were you locked up in that bottle?" Spumoni asked. "Well, the noise had been so annoying to me that I hid myself in that vase which..." And after she said 'which', she started going into her algorithms again, my brain hurting after her now 1000 words in 30 seconds. "Oh! Apologies, my Queen! I just have a bad habit of speaking in algorithms... One minute I speak normally, and the next I begin calculating every single little minute detail aloud," Scarlet Bouquet admitted worriedly.

"It's okay, Scarlet Bouquet," I smiled at her. "Please, just call me Bouquet. After all, by royal code number 457, we are now to be wed," Bouquet smiled. "Okay then, Bouquet. Listen, it may sound weird, but do you happen to know if your father happens to have any kind of booze that can be a good source of fuel for a Flying Machine?" I asked her. "A Flying Machine?! Why, that's one of the most important inventions in history! Are you saying you've come across a blueprint for one?!" Bouquet immediately asked as her eyes went wide underneath her glasses.

"Yes, but we actually got it when we had our first earthquake. And we need to find a fuel source in order to build one for reasons that we'll explain on our way back to Alpoko," Spumoni explained. "Well, if you're looking for beer to be used as fuel, I believe that Jungle Juice is the best to use... hold on for just a second..." Bouquet said as she rushed over to the Cherry Tree and searched through the various booze bottles until she found a large jug of some very ancient-looking beer.

"Here it is! Jungle Juice. A beer said to be so aged that it can no longer be drunken, but only be used for fuel. And from what I see here, there should be enough to last you for 6 days worth of flight for this particular Flying Machine!" Bouquet declared. "6 days of fuel in just a single bottle?! That's unheard of!" I exclaimed. "But if you say it, it must be true," Spumoni smirked. "Indubitably. Now then, shall we proceed through this gate over here to get back to your Kingdom?" Bouquet asked. "Of course," I smiled as we proceeded through the gate and we went towards the Farmlands first to drop off the Jungle Juice to Skinny Ray.

"Ah yes! This Jungle Juice is going to be great as a fuel source! Keep on expanding by conquering so we can have every last of the 4 remaining ingredients, and we can finally go to the world of God!" Skinny Ray smiled eccentrically. "Are you referring to the dimensional plane that exists beyond the world that we currently know? If that's what this Flying Machine is for, then that means that a creature from that world is messing with our dimension, correct?" Bouquet asked. "Well, doesn't look like we need to explain it then," I smiled at her as we then proceeded back to the castle, our heads held high as I allowed my Royal Guard to get some well-deserved shut-eye.


	14. Ch14: Foodie and Brainy 3 Way

**Ch14: Foodie and Brainy 3 Way.**

Upon returning to the castle with Spumoni and Bouquet by my side, Howser called Liam, Verde, and Apricot to the throne room to celebrate me rescuing Bouquet and conquering the Kingdom of the Jolly. But literal seconds after we had begun to cheer in happiness, another freaking earthquake happened, slightly worse than the first one, but not enough to topple a house or anything. "Whoa... that one was a little more vigorous than before... we need to build that machine and quickly," Bouquet deduced.

"In the meantime, I, Howser the Bull Knight, think that now would be a fantastic time to expand the castle and Princess Manor! I'm afraid that I must ask you and the other princesses to stay at the citizen's households until the renovations are finished tomorrow morning... will that be fine, my Queen?" Howser asked. "Well, if the princesses don't mind, we could stay at other places," I smiled as I looked at my 4 wives, a smile on their faces as well as mine.

"Me and Apricot will stay at Kampbell's church if you don't mind," Verde smiled. "I don't mind at all," I smirked at them. "Meanwhile, where shall we sleep at, Queenie?" Spumoni asked me with a giggle. "I think I may just have us sleep under the stars in the Forest Cafeteria. I'll also bring some blankets for us to have," I smiled at the duo. "Sounds wonderful! After all, the Ripe Kingdom's candy-coated ground is softer than wool," Spumoni smiled. "I have heard of this Ripe Kingdom before from my dad... isn't it absolutely full of giant food that makes you gain weight just by eating it?" Bouquet asked. "Yep. But we don't need to worry about getting fat off the stuff, because Apricot can heal us up afterwards," I giggled. "That I can," Apricot smirked.

* * *

After that was all said and done, I brought my extra large blanket and I led our trio through the Royal Arbor (as I now called the Jolly Kingdom) and we went to the Forest Cafeteria's cake and chocolate-covered floor and we all could tell how soft it was. "Ah... this is so nice..." Spumoni smiled as she stole some marshmallow leaves from the trees and shared them with us. And sure enough, after a few marshmallows for each of us, we were instantly full and our stomachs became slightly bulged. "We should probably restrain ourselves from pigging out too much. Don't want to pop from too much food in us," I warned us all.

"The statistics of the number of calories in all of this food is most certainly in the hundreds of thousands for just a simple couple marshmallows!" Bouquet deduced at her now bulged stomach. "You try eating this food for a whole year and nothing else and then talk to me about calories," Spumoni smiled. "Good point, Spumoni," I smirked at her. "By the way, is there another reason you wanted us to be away from the citizen housing and in privacy instead, Queen Korrina?" Bouquet asked.

"You're really smart, Bouquet," I smiled at her, her blush already on her face as I said that. "Well, I was wondering... if we could possibly have a 3 way..." I smiled at the two. "A 3 way?! But we're all girls! It'll never work!" Bouquet gasped. "We know that already, Bouquet. We just want to do it for fun," Spumoni frowned. "Sex for fun? What a strange concept... but I guess we could try it out," Bouquet admitted as her glasses actually got fogged up and her face began to sweat.

"First time, hon?" I smiled at her as me and Spumoni took off our clothes and Bouquet timidly took her top and skirt off, revealing that she was wearing very cute polka dot underwear and that he chest was at least a B cup, making the brainiac look even more cute than before. "I-It is... I've never done any sex before, but I know everything about it... I don't know why I'm so afraid of it..." Bouquet frowned. "Is it probably because it's been known that, if there is any kind of magic in the girls' bodies, then there can possibly be a pregnancy?" I asked.

"Oh my! I completely forgot about that particular bit of information! If females have sex and one of them has magic, it can result in the one without magic getting impregnated!" Bouquet exclaimed in shock. "Well, I actually knew that because I read through a sex-ed book one time when I was in high school," I admitted. "Dammit... the only book I didn't read..." the 4 eyes frowned as I helped her remove her bra with a small smile. "Don't worry, Bouquet. Not everything can be remembered right away," Spumoni smiled as she got into position against my pussy and began to fondle it as I did the same to Bouquet and she instinctively touched Spumoni's boobs.

"OH! T-This feels so good! What have I been missing out on?!" Bouquet moaned as I motioned my other finger towards her panties and put my fingers against her slit, Spumoni putting her tiny hand the whole way into my now-opened vagina. Spumoni was fisting me and I was in love with how it felt. "OH GOD! YES! HARDER SPUMONI!" I moaned in ecstasy as I put my own tiny hand into Bouquet's vagina and Bouquet did the exact same with Spumoni's vag. "OOOHHHHHH! I have never felt this way before!" Spumoni moaned as well as Bouquet moaning and squealing in bliss as I went deeper into her and we all felt close to cumming.

"Just a little more! AHHH!" I moaned as I finally came right on Spumoni's fist and the other two soon followed suit with Bouquet cumming with my fist still inside of her and Spumoni doing the same to Bouquet's hand. "Ha... ha... ha... that... rocked..." Bouquet exhaled in bliss as we all now felt extremely tired. "I never thought female sex would feel so good..." Spumoni moaned. "I have to ask this, but did Shishkebaboo ever have anything sexual with you at all while you were married to him, Spumoni?" I asked her. "Not a chance. He only cared about food. Plus, his dick was incredibly tiny and he was so overweight that his dick could never get hard at anything," Spumoni frowned. "Good to know... as well as being a horrifying image to be placed in my brain for all eternity," Bouquet giggled. We then fell asleep right on the cum-covered chocolate ground, the blanket half on us and half off us at the same time.


	15. Ch15: The 3 Ultimate Guardian UMA

**Ch15: The 3 Ultimate Guardian UMA**

When me, Spumoni, Apricot, Verde, and Bouquet returned to the castle at around 8, it... it was spectacular! It was one of the most majestic and regal-looking castles I had ever seen in my entire life! It was covered in beautiful gold, the Princess Manor was widely expanded and now had 8 rooms instead of 4, we now had a large wall around our moat for protection, and the inside... the inside was one of the most beautiful interiors of any place I'd ever seen before! It was full of velvet carpeting, the walls were adorned with gorgeous photos, there was a recreational ping pong table room, we now had a room specifically for Verde's record keeping, a small vestibule for prayer, and even a lower portion for a small jail of sorts (who knows if we'd ever use it though...)

"You really did a fantastic job guys! I must say that this is really impressive!" I admitted to Howser and Liam as I saw my new throne, looking as regal as I expected it to be. "We wanted to go all out to impress you, my Queen. If you are to rule the world, then you need a castle that proves your valor," Howser smiled happily to me. "Sounds great! Now about us going out into the fray, Korrina," Bouquet smiled with her blush behind her glasses obvious. She was wearing new clothes that looked more suited for battle with a strange hat atop her head as well as wearing a lab coat on that read 'Knowledge is Power' on the back of it. I was very interested to see what she could do.

"I was hoping to ask what we were going to do about the 4 next Kingdoms. According to my calculations, every king defeated thus far has had a captured princess. So by that theory, the last 4 kings should also have 1 princess each to be rescued," she deduced. "Okay then. But before we do that, I stopped by the Suggestion Box and got some very troubling letters," I frowned as I opened them up and showed them what lay within.

"These are letters from the townsfolk that claim that there are 3 new Guardian UMA that have appeared to the northeast of our kingdom in the Shade Forest, the Red Turnip Forest, and an unnamed area past the Red Turnip Forest. And according to these witness reports, they are all very dangerous, more dangerous than all the other Guardian UMA combined," I explained to them.

"So what are you two going to be up against?" Verde asked with worry in her eyes, as well as the other princesses and Liam. "We'll be up against a gigantic Mush Geezer, a Radeeze that can turn people into turnips with a single chomp, and the Ultimate UMA, the Blue Dragon," I listed off. "Um... that sounds quite dangerous, especially the Radeeze and the Blue Dragon... are you sure you don't need a bit of food before you head out?" Spumoni asked. "I had a bit of food from the Forest Cafeteria before we came back, so I should be good all day if I exercise the whole of it," I admitted as I showed off the small lump in my belly. "Okay then! Let's go off to defeat these Ultimate Guardians!"

* * *

After grabbing my Royal Guard, I immediately led our group to the Shade Forest, the place definitely living up to its name. The trees completely covered us from the sun's rays as we entered the battlefield for the giant Mush Geezer, who came out of the ground and was actually TALLER than the trees! "Excuse me, but I think I can deal with this," Bouquet smirked as she got in front of me and looked the creature in the eyes, her hat starting to whir and move uncontrollably as a jolt of electricity burst forth from it and shocked the giant mushroom, the result being nothing short of fantastic: the mushroom's stem actually EXPLODED and the giant monster died right there.

"Wow... Princess Bouquet is amazing!" my one soldier in Matt exclaimed. "That was just my Cap of Knowledge being too much for the old geezer," Bouquet smirked happily as she walked back and we were then on our way to the Radeeze Guardian. After our Mega Carpenters made the bridge for us to cross, we ventured across the bridge into the Red Turnip Forest, seeing a bunch of smaller Radeezes around us as we got to the main clearing to see a much bigger one pop out of the ground and looking to have quite the chompers on him.

"Okay guys! Whatever you do, stay away from those teeth," I said as Bouquet tried to use her thinking cap again, which didn't work out since it had to recharge after the last stunt. "Got it, Korrina," Lyrica gulped as we went onward and began to attack the Radeeze. When it saw our advancement, it instinctively began rushing us and I ordered our guard to go around it to the back of it, all of us dodging its teeth in the process. "Now!" I exclaimed, our group slicing the Radeeze to bits with our various swords slicing each part of it off with ease... though we made sure that none of us touched the teeth. "Whew! That was close!" I said with a smile. "You're joking right?" Jaden asked me. "Total sarcasm," I giggled happily.

"Okay, only one more baddie and we'll call it a day," I smirked at the guard. "Okay then! Let's go get 'em then!" Bouquet smirked as we ventured forward and saw something strange. It looked to be a giant crystal in the middle of nowhere, emanating a powerful magic behind it. "I think this might be the Blue Dragon's lair," gulped one of my Animal Hunters in the form of Justin. "Okay then! Let's break this crystal and go into the lair of the beast," I smiled.

After our miners effortlessly broke apart the giant rock of ice, we all jumped down into the cave that was revealed and were met with the Blue Dragon itself. It was currently sleeping, but even then, it was quite dangerous. "Okay everyone! I think I can handle the first part," Bouquet smirked as she had finished recharging her Cap of Knowledge. She started focusing again and the hat started to whir and crank with extra power, a burst of blue-colored magic pouring out of it and connecting with the giant dragon, the result being even more of a spectacle than when she zapped apart the Mush Geezer: the blast ended up turning the giant dragon into a snowman and, after it had been snowy-fied, Bouquet actually let forth a giant flume of fire that melted into nothingness!

"Oh my god... that hat of yours is the bomb!" I exclaimed in astonishment at my newest Princess. I was starting to get jealous of the different abilities of the princesses. "It's okay to be jealous of our abilities, Queen Korrina. So long as you aren't jealous of any of us in general," Bouquet smiled, catching me off guard. "Y-You could read my thoughts?" I gawked at her. "Indubitably! With this hat, even when recharging, it can read anyone's thoughts with ease," Bouquet giggled. "How very... um... unique," I smiled at her.

"But that's not all-" she said, going right into her algorithm speak once again, which actually made me smile this time as I led the group and her out of the cave and back to the castle, not interrupting her until we got back. "Um, we're back, Bouquet," I smirked at her. "Huh? Oh my! D-Did I go into my algorithms again?" she asked, her face blushing behind her thick glasses. "Yeah, but I let you continue for a bit since I know you like to do so," I smiled as the sun was just beginning to set. "I see... thank you," Bouquet smiled at me as she planted a kiss on my cheek. "Okay guard, you can go home for today," I smirked at them, all of them smiling and rushing off after saying thanks to me. "And as for us and the others... how about we have a bit of a tea party in the Princess Manor?" I smirked. "Really? A tea party? It would be my honor," Bouquet smiled.


	16. Ch16: Dangers of Skull Plains

**Ch16: The Dangers of Skull Plains**

After waking up the next morning, I descended the stairs after buying some more Kingdom Plans (those being the Shopping Arcade of Farmland District and the Giga Carpenter Factory of Miner's District) and was met with a very worried-looking Howser. "Howser? Is something wrong?" I asked him. "One of your Royal Guard is being treated for wounds at the Princess Manor. It has something to do with yesterday's excursion," he said to me.

I immediately headed over to the Princess Manor and discovered what exactly Howser meant. It was on of my Hardened Soldiers, Xavier, and he had his entire right arm cut off and getting healed by Princess Apricot. "Xavier? What happened?" I asked, wondering what in the world happened to him if he was perfectly fine yesterday. "Rgh... yesterday, when fighting the Radeeze, one of its teeth slipped into my gauntlet after we killed it..." he said, his words shocking me.

"Since the Radeeze was killed beforehand, the infection of becoming turnip-fied was incredibly slow, only taking effect by half an inch each hour... it wasn't until it covered my up to my shoulder that I heard a strange voice in my head..." Xavier kept explaining. "A voice?" I asked. "It sounded ominous and mysterious, but she said that I needed to check my right arm and chop it off to prevent becoming a turnip. And when I saw what she said, I asked my sister to slice it off, which she did..." "Do you know whose voice it was?" Spumoni asked with worry as she summoned a strawberry with her spoon and gave it to him for energy.

"Thanks... and she did say two things..." Xavier smiled. "First off, her name is Shizuka Moroboshi of the Worrywart Kingdom... and second, she is the resident princess and currently sealed in a vase like we've been seeing." "Okay then... so she's able to communicate with telepathy while being confined in a sealing bottle... that is quite an accomplishment," I admitted. "After my arm was cut off - as well as a lot of painful screaming - Shizuka also said that, in order to defeat the last four kings, the only way to reach them is through the desolate area known as Skull Plains." Xavier finished.

"T-The Skull P-Plains?" Apricot stuttered with a gulp. "I've heard of these Skull Plains from one of my many books," Bouquet explained. "It is a barren place where all the grass and trees are dead, bones of animals cover the landscape, and the river is made of pure poison. Pure uncut danger awaits there in the form of reaper monsters, various Onii troops, Mini Dragons, and, of course, the last 4 Kingdoms."

"Sounds dangerous... I like it," I smirked at this info. "Aren't you scared?" Verde asked. "Only a little bit, but our troops far outnumber the enemies we'll face," I smirked. "Well, I don't think that you should go alone with just your troops," Verde frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "I mean that I think that, since we have more of us Princesses, that more of us go with you on your quests," Verde smirked. "Really?" I smiled with intrigue as Apricot finished healing Xavier's wound. "Hehe. I'll admit one thing. We'd be dead without these girls helping us out," Xavier admitted. "All in favor of having 3 Princesses per outing?" I smirked. All hands were raised. "Motion carried," I giggled.

* * *

After getting Xavier patched up (and equipping his poor arm with a sword arm that could be removed at will) and deciding that I would bring Apricot, Verde, and Spumoni with me, Bouquet immediately began working as substitute Records Minister as our group piled into the Jump Cannon to head off to Skull Plains. "WHOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Verde exclaimed as we flew threw the air at breakneck speeds and collided with the ground with a small tap, which made Verde feel a bit funny on her feet. I could tell when she shivered a bit at the feeling.

"First time using a Jump Cannon, Verde?" Spumoni smirked at her. "Actually, yes," Verde admitted. "Alright then, everyone. In order to get into the Skull Plains, the way is through the Dark Tunnel... but it looks like the tunnel is blocked by this giant rock," I said, the miners in my team smirking happily. "May we?" the male of them asked. "Do it," I smirked back. The duo immediately began chipping their hammers away at the giant rock, a duo of strange Onii appearing on the sides of the cliff. "Hold on a second," Verde smirked as she leaped upwards and sliced the Onii on the left side of the cliff and Spumoni crushed the other one with a giant fruitcake summoned out of thin air. "Fruitcake? Disgusting!" Apricot exclaimed. "Same can be said for pretty much everyone," Spumoni giggled.

Within a few seconds, the miners had completely destroyed the giant rock and the way was now clear for us to venture into Skull Plains. "Alright people! Let's do this!" I smirked as I led our troops through the dark tunnel on our way to see what this untouched world of darkness had for us. And boy would we be in for a big shock.


	17. Ch17: The Mysterious Maze of Worries

**Ch17: The Mysterious Maze of Worries**

Upon entering the Skull Plains, our group were surprised by how desolate the place actually was. It was just as Apricot and Bouquet described, but seeing it in person was even more creepy. "Okay guys, we're in danger territory now. So if we get into any kind of trouble, I'll warp us back home in a snap, okay?" Apricot said as we ventured forward, going the long way around instead of over the river of poison due to the fact that the materials needed were on the other side. "Okay, stay close. We'll be up against some pretty mean foes," I warned the group as my miners destroyed the giant rock blocking our way and my archers dealt with the pots that the Onii on the other side insisted on tossing at us.

After the rock was demolished, we then had to contend with Arsonist Onii that were lining the other sides of the river bank, blowing fire at the grass and making it very dangerous. "I can handle this," Spumoni smirked as she summoned three gigantic steaks and crushed each Onii under their impressive bulk. "One more point for us, zero for the Onii," Lunasa giggled as we walked forward some more, Verde and Apricot dealing with any other Onii that blew fire at us until we reached a building spot, the materials completely safe out of the fire's reach. "Okay, let's start building," I smirked as my Mega Carpenters got to work on the bridge. I knew that we would be able to make a Giga Carpenter Factory if we got enough money, but I was more concerned about making a lot of different other places, primarily homes and a Royal Florist in Royal City.

After about ten minutes, the bridge was complete and we were able to cross the other side of the river of poison. And when we did so, we noticed a sign that had a very helpful map on it. "Hmm... according to this map, there are three different routes that we can take," Verde said. "Judging by how we were to proceed, it seems that the bottom-most path leads to the Worrywart Kingdom, the middle path leads to the Primetime Kingdom, and the northern path will lead to the Tiptoe Kingdom and New Island," Apricot said. "And how would you know that?" I asked her with a smirk. "I... may have read some of Bouquet's books last night," she admitted with blush.

After laughing that one off, our group decided to head south, destroying any enemies that came our way, including some Onii carrying dead cows, a grim reaper enemy (that we had to be especially careful with), and even some more Cockadoodledoos that were in front of the entrance to the Worrywart Kingdom. Upon reaching the entrance, I heard a telltale mooing from behind me and, out of nowhere, Pancho came rushing in with a letter in his mouth. "Let's see what it says," I said as I took the envelope, opened it up, and began to read.

"Letter of Attorney: to the Queen of Alscaredo. Please tell me if you experience the following: Agoraphobia, bed-wetting, paranoia... when you have finished worrying about worrying about these topics, come see me immediately... from King Omelet, ruler of Worrywart Kingdom," I read aloud. "Okay, how come every single King thus far has belittled my Kingdom? It's as if they're trying to piss us off," Verde huffed. "It is because... they fear you and your power..." said a mysterious voice out of nowhere. And it sounded like it had an echo to it.

"Um... did you hear something?" Spumoni asked as all of my guards looked confused as well... all of them, except Xavier. "I am Shizuka... Shizuka Moroboshi..." she said as a single silhouette appeared in front of us. It looked to be that of an 18 year old girl wearing blue Japanese school clothes with black stilettos. Her hair was long and black, being held in place by a hair clip at the top of her head. And her face looked very smooth and fresh... but the one thing that confused the hell out of all of us was that she was holding onto a strange object: a blue egg that shined with the brilliancy of a diamond.

"Thanks for helping Xavier out last night... it would've been very bad if he turned turnip on us," I said to her. "You are most welcome... time is short, Queen Korrina... even inside the bottle... I can feel it... the shaking of the world is worsening... the creatures outside our world are restless... every movement they make on our world makes it shake more and more... and when it gets worse... the world will end..." she said, her voice sounding both soothing and ominous at the same time. "How are you able to know all of this stuff? Predicting the future and all that?" Verde asked her. "Because... with this... the Diamond Egg... I can sense all forms of life... the future of our lives... and pure the darkest of hearts..." Shizuka said, holding her egg tightly as it began to glow. "Where are you right now?" I asked her. "In a vase... in the Worrywart Kingdom... please... hurr-" she said as her form evaporated into nothingness and we were all left feeling chills from the experience.

"Okay then... let's go on," I said, our group now emerging to the entrance of the Worrywart Kingdom. "A hedge maze? How very strange..." Spumoni said. "Be careful, guys. Stay close," I said as I led our group into the maze, a very ominous, chilling music beginning to play from somewhere nearby. "This is getting spooky..." Lunasa gulped as we went forward, noticing a sign posted on the hedge. "Hmm... 'Whispers from the cradle... Everyone is the same when they are born. They all have no memory and have their first glimpse of life. I came into this life wondering if I even wanted this life or not...' Man that is some dark stuff..." I admitted as we proceeded forward into the maze, my sword able to get rid of some illusionary hedges that blocked our path. It was then that we saw another picture.

"This one says, 'Whispers of a 7-year-old... I really like this girl in my class, Amy, but she always wants to play with Billy. I hate Billy. I am better than Billy. What does Amy see in him that makes him so great? Is it because he is nice or because of him being better looking? I'll never know...' I'm going to take a slight guess and say that Omelet is the deepest worrier in the world," Apricot gawked as we went even further in the maze, reading even more disturbing entries which included 'Whispers of a Teenager', Whispers of an Adult', and 'Whispers of a Geriatric'. But the most disturbing one of all, near the end of the maze, was 'Whispers from the Grave.'

"Let's see... 'Whispers from the Grave... The next thing that I knew, I was in the ground. My life had come to an end and I didn't know why. All of my life I had done nothing but worry, everything being a big question that just never got answered... Oh! What am I doing? I am worrying even in death...' That is messed up..." I gulped. "King Omelet... is not only the King of Worries... but he has also had twenty previous lives... each of them trying to unlock... the final door of answers..." Shizuka's said once again in our heads, no silhouette this time. "That echo of your voice is very strange, I'll admit," I said to her as we went forward some more and, out of nowhere, something fell out of the sky and right on top of me!

"OW! What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed as I got up and got to see what exactly had fallen on me. It was something that shocked not only me, but the entire group as a whole. "I-It's a star... a star that's... made out of cardboard?" Apricot asked as she gawked at it in awe. "This is troubling... if one star has already fallen from the sky, imagine what else could fall! We need to hurry and find those pieces of the Flying Machine and fast," I gulped as I put the star in my bag and we continued to go forward, making it to where King Omelet was. And boy would we be in for a weird fight.


	18. Ch18: Brains over Brawn

**Ch18: Brains over Brawn**

When we got to the clearing of the Worrywart Kingdom, we saw something that none of us were expecting. There was a gigantic egg in the middle of the place with a small foot stool ladder in front of it. It was really strange to be honest, especially the initials of WC on the one side of it. "Um... what do we do here?" I asked, looking at the egg strangely. It was then that Apricot pointed into the nearby trees and we saw some very strange things looking at us. "What did you do? What didn't you do? Why are you here? And where do you come from?" they asked each other, looking at my group weirdly.

"Oh my! I-It's the Eggans! The Eggan Civilization is still around even in this time!" Apricot gawked at this fact. "Confusing isn't it?" another one asked. "No, not really... A teenager? Or a Queen? I should attack... or maybe I shouldn't," a female-sounding one said. "Hmm... in order to begin the fight... you must break open the eggshell..." the voice of Shizuka said once more, but more clearer than before. Her bottle was close, that was for sure. "Okay then... Hyah!" I exclaimed as I hit the eggshell with my sword, the result being the egg cracking all over and exploding eggshells all over!... Except, inside the one egg, was another one!

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed in shock. "Did she break it?! Or did it just break? Do we win? Or do YOU lose?! Big... or small?" the Eggans asked as they rushed out of the forest and looked at us, their spoon weapons being raised at me and my princesses in general. "Anyway... is that the question?! Or perhaps not?" the female one asked. Then I heard a voice from behind me, coming from the eggshell. "It is perhaps the ultimate question..." it said, sounding like a middle-aged man.

"Um... what do we do now?" Spumoni asked as we got out of reach from the Eggans and we heard King Omelet begin to speak some more, his voice actually able to be heard in our heads, much like Shizuka's. "In order to claim my kingdom and my worries, you must answer a set of 9 different questions," he said to us. "Question 1: Riddles: Black is clean and white is dirty. What could I be?... That is the question."

After he said that, a whole bunch of different objects appeared out of nowhere, all of them being different items we've seen before. "I know this answer! It's a chalkboard!" I smirked as I went over to the chalkboard nearby and my troops happily destroyed it with ease. "Correct!" Omelet said, a strange sound happening from a nearby tower. In an instant, the Eggans stationed there lit a fuse and fired a cannonball at the egg, another layer of shell removed.

"Question 2: Identity Challenge. The former King of the Land of the Jolly. Which is the real one?... That is the question," Omelet said, a whole bunch of different versions of King Duvroc appearing all over. One had a giant afro, one had no goatee, one had the regular look, and one was on only a single crate rather than a bunch of them. "Let's go with this one," I smirked, my Hardened Soldiers jumping up and kicking him off the crates. "Correct!" Omelet said, another cannonball and another egg shell down.

"Question 3: Silhouette Quiz," Omelet said as a shadow of creatures we'd seen before appeared in front of us. Melonheads. "What enemy do you see here?... That is the question." When all the different enemies appeared, I sent my own attacks at the Melonheads specifically, slicing them apart with ease. "Correct!" Now it was 3 down and 6 to go. "Be careful of the last question... it is a trick question..." Shizuka said in my mind as the eggshells finished dispersing. "Question 4: Riddles: I grow eating grass, I shrink drinking water. What am I?... That is the question."

After he said that, my lumberjacks destroyed the log fire and we got another question right on the nose. The next question was determining which was the real Suggestion Box. After dealing with that one easily (since I saw it almost every day), another weird question came up, with Omelet talking in a completely different voice. "Question 6: Weird Voice Quiz: Where have you heard this voice before?... That is the question," he said, his voice sounding just like Bouquet's.

After that, a bunch of different faces popped up, one of them being Bouquet. But I could tell just by her lack of movement or voice that it was a mirage of Bouquet. "Sorry hon..." I frowned as I pushed the silhouette down with my leg, the correct response and cannonball hitting afterwards. After answering the 7th and 8th questions (the answers being a clock and the festival music to be precise), the last question came up. "Final Question: Someone is this land's big problem. Who could it be?... AND THAT IS THE ULTIMATE QUESTION!" he said, a bunch of different jumbled up voices of close friends joining in the last part.

"A trick question... who is this world's big problem?..." I frowned as I looked at my choices... but then I got a brilliant idea. "Everyone! Attack the giant chicken egg!" I exclaimed, attacking the egg myself with my sword, my soldiers following my lead until we heard Omelet exclaim that I was right. "Correct! I am the problem! AHHH!" he exclaimed from being scrambled. It was after this that I dealt the final blow and broke the egg clean in half, the shells scattering everywhere.

"Extraordinary... Mundane... Extraordinary... Mundane..." Omelet said as I looked into the egg shell and immediately got shocked at what I saw. Omelet was sitting on a toilet inside the eggshell, fully clothed and looking quite pitiful. "My my! How dare you come peaking into here! Are you really great enough to where you can just peep in on others sitting on the toilet?" Omelet asked. "Um... you're not even undressed, so it doesn't matter..." I gulped.

"I see..." he said. "But another question... when you have completely united the world, will you truly be the best? You become great just by beating everyone up?" Omelet asked. "I'm trying to expand my kingdom, rescue princesses, and find ingredients for a flying machine to save the world. And in the meantime, all the other kings are sending me insulting letters that not only mock my kingdom, but also lead with the worst tendencies possible. So I'm doing the world a favor," I frowned at him as the princesses looked at me with worry.

"I see... but the question really is... are you worried that you yourself are the problem for the world's demise?" Omelet asked. "Why would I be the cause of earthquakes that are happening beyond our world and affecting our own?" I frowned at him. "Just... Just leave me alone with my worries... take my kingdom, I don't care... just give me some time... more time in the eggshell... to open the final door of my worries..." Omelet frowned as he summoned the eggshells to remake the last egg, a duo of Eggans appearing before me. And what did one of them hold in his hands? A sealing bottle.

"Um... thank you..." I said as I took the bottle from the Eggan, the female one, and her bowing down to me afterwards. "The true answer and true question will never be known... my Queen Korrina..." she said cryptically to me. I then went ahead and broke the bottle, the revelation of Shizuka being the same as before, her appearing before us bit by bit until fully materializing. "I am Shizuka... I thank you for releasing me... my Queen..." Shizuka said to me with a small smile, her Diamond Egg beginning to glow as she spoke. "Oh... It is nearly there..." Shizuka smiled. "Um... what is?" I asked her. "The Diamond Egg... it is close to hatching... I wonder... what could it be?... When it finally hatches... I shall give the shell of the egg... to you... for the Flying Machine..." Shizuka said with a smile, her voice still as ominous as before, even without the echo.

"Okay then... now let's go back to the Kingdom of Alpoko," I smiled at her. "Of course... we can enter to the kingdom... from the back of this one..." Shizuka explained, revealing a door that actually appeared out of the trees out of nowhere. "I had to conjure a mirage... to prevent Omelet from attacking your kingdom..." she said as we went through it and we saw that it was sunset when we got back to town, everyone looking at us as we emerged from the Worrywart Kingdom victorious. And who would follow other than the female Eggan from before.

"Are you wanting to join us or something?" I asked her with a smile. "To join or not to join... the answer is obvious... join," she said, still speaking in riddles, as what is commonplace with the Eggan tribes. "Good to know! Welcome aboard... um... name please?" I asked her. "My name... it has been lost through the ages... but you may call me... Shirley," she smirked. "Shirley?... Is that supposed to be an egg name?" Spumoni asked. "The foodie is correct..." she smirked. "Okay then, Shirley, welcome aboard," I smirked at her.


	19. Ch19: The Alien Princess

**Ch19: The Alien Princess**

After returning to the castle (and experiencing a slightly more rigorous earthquake that knocked three pictures off the walls of the castle), Shizuka's egg began to glow with a bright shimmer and she rushed off outside without any warning at all! "H-Hey! Where are you going?!" I asked as I chased after her, barging out the door just as she closed it behind me. When I finally saw her, I saw that the egg... was moving! And just as quickly as it happened, the egg emitted a bright flash of light that actually blinded me!

When the light died down, Shizuka smiled as she held something in her hands. The shell of the Diamond Egg. "Take this... the shell of the Diamond Egg.." she smiled as she gave me the extremely sturdy shell, feeling harder than steel and actually being sharp enough to prick my finger a bit. But then I heard something above us. Something that was feared the world over and especially to me. It was the creatures that stole my mother away when I was just a child. Aliens.

"It will be born again..." Shizuka said as she stretched her arms out and closed her eyes, a beam of light emitting right over top her! "NO! Get back here!" I exclaimed as I rushed over and latched my arms around Shizuka's legs, trying to pull her back down, but resulting in both of us flying off the ground and entering the UFO! The moment that that happened, I knew that we were dead. Deader than door nails.

* * *

"Rgh... where am I?" I asked as I tried to move around, only to find that I had been strapped down on some type of bed with no way to move at all! I also heard some strange dialect being spoken nearby... the dialect of the aliens. "S0... wh3r3 d0 u th1nk sh3 g0t th1s cr0wn fr0m?" one of them asked, looking at me with giant, humanesque eyes, antennas, and light blue skin. "Where am I and what have you done to my mother?!" I exclaimed at them, not thinking of anything else at the moment. I needed to know where she was. "Why sh0uld w3 l1st3n t0 u, h00m4n?" a female one asked me. "I DEMAND you tell me where my mother is!" I exclaimed, my crown glowing brightly after I said it.

"A-As you wish... my queen..." the female alien said, speaking normal English instead of her alien tongue as before. "Your mother... who was she?" "Her name was Abigail Wagner. She was a resident on the western continent," I frowned at her. "Oh yes... her..." she said as she pulled up a screen from out of her cleavage and it showed the exact photo of my mom, just as I remembered her from my photo album. "Tell me: What have you done to her?" I asked her with a growl. "We abducted her and granted her a special duty... much like what we gave to your companion here," the alien girl said, pointing over to the right of us to show none other than Shizuka, trapped in a zen-like state as another Diamond Egg was given to her and placed in her grasp.

Upon touching the egg, Shizuka awoke with a shock, followed by her retaining her cryptic face as she looked at me strangely. "Tell me: What the hell are you monsters doing to her and my mother?" I growled back at her, the other two aliens backing off one by one. "We give them a special duty of raising our eggs that we receive from interplanetary breeders," the female alien explained. "These eggs are specially designed to give the bearer psychic prowess and the ability to tell the future, but at a single cost." "What kind of cost?" I frowned.

The alien sighed at this and paced back and forth twice before answering, since I didn't demand her to tell me. "Th3 c0st 1s th4t th3y 4r3 un4bl3 to r3c4ll th31r p4st. Wh3n th3y d0, th3 3gg g1v3s th3m 3crut14t1ng m1gr41n3s," she said. My eyes went extremely wide when she said this as tears began to roll down my face. "So... my mother... she never came back... because you made her forget about me?" I sobbed, feeling emotionally traumatized by this new information. "All this time... I thought she was dead... but she just forgot all about me..." I sniffed.

The female alien looked at me with genuine sadness in her eyes as well as Shizuka looking at me with worry for the first time ever. "S3t c0urs3 f0r 4b1g41l W4gn3r," she said, the other aliens looking at her strangely. "L1st3n! 1 4m th3 c4pt41n of th1s sh1p, AND I SAID NOW!" she exclaimed, her language turning to English for the last bit. THAT was enough for the others to finally listen to reason as I felt the UFO change course and we were now going to the Western Continent.

* * *

When we all returned to the Western Continent, a good bit of different things happened. First off, we were actually going to the town right next to mine, and it seemed that a certain woman was on the grass looking at the stars and then at the UFO. Upon seeing it, she held her Diamond Egg tightly and was beamed up as well. The moment she appeared in the cockpit, I was stunned. It was, indeed, my mother. But she didn't look at me in a kind and caring manner at all. She looked at me with confusion. "W-Who are you?" she asked, her voice sounding just as cryptic as Shizuka's.

Before I could answer, the female alien did something that I never would've seen coming. She touched her 4-fingered hands on both Shizuka's egg and my mom's and, after a few seconds, both of them gasped and fell to the floor, huffing and wheezing from the experience. "Hah... hah... w-w-where... where am I?" Shizuka asked as she got off her knees and looked around. "W-Wait... I... I remember... I remember everything!" she exclaimed afterwards, tears actually running down Shizuka's face for the first time I'd ever seen.

I looked at my mom, who got off the ground and looked at me with a very shocked look. "I-I-Is that... Is that you, my little Korrina?" she gasped at me. I didn't answer. Instead, I threw myself into her grasp and began to cry my eyes out into her shoulder. "I missed you so much..." I sobbed as she hugged me back. "I missed you too... I never thought I'd see you 10 years old one minute, and then turn into a young princess the next," she sniffed as well.

"She's not the princess here," Shizuka smiled as she wiped her nose. "She is the Queen of Alpoko." "Q-Queen? How did you become a queen of a small town in the Eastern Continent?" mom asked. "Because of this crown," I admitted as it glistened brightly. "Um... I hate to interrupt... but where do you wish to be dropped off?" the female alien asked. "Back at Alpoko Castle please," I smiled at her. "Very well..." she said, the UFO changing course once more for Alpoko. "But what about your father?" she asked. "He died trying to defend our town from invading Yvonnes," I sighed. "I... Hugh... I never knew..." mom gasped. "You couldn't have... not with the Diamond Eggs invading your minds," I frowned at her and Shizuka as I looked at the female alien with a frown now.

"I feel that you owe all three of us a MAJOR apology," I growled at her. "For what?" she asked. "For preventing me from remembering my past, for splitting up a happy family, and for making all of us cry!" Shizuka glared at her. The alien sighed and looked away, the other aliens frowning at her. "Th1nk 4b0ut th3 bus1n3ss, C4pt41n," one of them frowned. "You know what? FUCK this business! Fuck these damn eggs! And fuck everything that we've been doing to all of humanity! I'm LEAVING!" the female alien exclaimed, shocking me at the fact that she knew exactly how to curse correctly.

* * *

After only a half hour more of travel, the UFO reappeared over Alpoko Castle, the dead of night approaching as we were warped back down to the ground, my mother and the female alien joining me and Shizuka in the process. "I-Is this your castle?" mom asked as she looked behind her. "Yep! Doesn't it look spectacular?" I smiled at her. "It looks amazing... it even glistens at nighttime!" mom gawked. "Um... now that I'm with you, where do I go?" the female alien asked. "I have an idea about that," I smiled as I went into the castle and saw that Howser was still at his post and sleeping while standing up, Liam doing the exact same.

"Hey! Hey, Liam!" I smirked as I tapped him on the head with a smile. "Rgh.. what is it?" he asked. "I know it's kind of late, but do you think you could build two more beds in the castle? One for a new ally and one for my mother?" I asked him. Liam yawned at this and got up, which made me smile all the more when he finally processed what I had just said. "W-WHAT?! Y-YOUR MOTHER?!" he exclaimed, making me giggle afterwards as my mom actually showed her face from behind the door. "B-But I thought you were dead!"

"Nope. Abducted," she frowned. "And... who's the other person that you mentioned?" Liam asked. "Our new full-time border commander," I smirked. "And as for my name, it is Yorda. It's nice to meet you," she smiled, showing her face and Liam immediately gasping at her being... you know. An alien. "Oi... prepare for a whole lot of gasping in the future, Yorda," I frowned at her. "I'm prepared for it," she frowned as she rubbed her temple.


	20. Ch20:The Maze of TVs

**Ch20: The Maze of TVs**

After Yorda's and mom's beds were made in the castle and after a good night's rest, the decision of who would travel with me to take over the Primetime Kingdom was decided to be Shizuka, Bouquet, and Apricot to go out and travel. "You sure that it's alright for me to come along? After all, I don't really have my powers since being disconnected from the Diamond Egg," Shizuka asked me with a weak smile. "You may not have the egg anymore, but you do have one innate ability that may be useful," I smiled at her. "And what would that be?" Shizuka asked.

I smiled and pointed behind our group to show that a whole flock of forest animals had followed Shizuka with eyes of intent. "Um... why are they following Shizuka like lost puppies?" Bouquet asked with a questionable gaze behind her glasses. "I believe that it may be because of an after-effect of the Diamond Egg," I heard Yorda say in our heads. "What do you mean?" Apricot asked. "If someone is unbound from a Diamond Egg, they may have some alterations to their genetic structure that gives them a different power. As for your mother, Korrina, it seems she is able to force anyone to go to sleep just by winking at them. It happened to Howser a bit after you left towards the Eggan Civilization Ruins." "Huh... so as for me, I guess it makes me able to command an army of forest animals?" Shizuka asked. "That seems to be a probable case," I smirked.

Once we exited the hedge maze, we turned to the left to see the path was clear to the side of us so we could enter in the next area. "Forward march!" I smirked, leading our group forward and slaughtering at least five different UMA until we reached a small path that led to a single odd object. A television. "Moo! MOOO!" I heard a different animal behind us. Enter Pancho as he knocked me onto the ground and gave me another letter.

"I wonder what this one says," Apricot asked with large eyes. "It says: 'Letter of Reminder: to the Queen of Apepoko. We have noticed that you are behind on your television bills. Please give all of your money to me personally. If you refuse, you will become another stage extra on our numerous programs. Sincerely, King TV Dinnah...' Okay, I didn't know that I was behind on my television bills because, news flash, I DON'T HAVE A GODDAMNED TV!" I exclaimed at the note. "These kings really are a mysterious bunch, aren't they?" Bouquet asked with a face palm.

After that little bit of dumbness from the Primetime Kingdom's leader's letter, we ventured forward and looked at the television. It was the only thing nearby and it looked completely out of place in an area such as the Skull Plains. But then, it suddenly turned on and I felt my body begin to move forward into it. "EEK! It's pulling us in!" Lunasa exclaimed as she flew off her feet and got pulled into the television. "WHOA! Let's beat it!" I exclaimed as I motioned for everyone to fall back. It was too late, however, as it sucked every single one of our members in, including the animals!

When I came to, I didn't find myself in a television at all. In fact, it seemed that the television actually warped me to another television set! "Korrina!" I heard Bouquet exclaim from another island. It seemed that the television warped each of my party members to different islands across the map! And what's more, the whole place was made of islands, televisions, and Onii packing heat with some lotus root launchers. "Hang on guys! I'm gonna get you back one by one!" I exclaimed as I moved forward and touched the first television in front of me, which warped me to another island in a flash. It was on this island that I saw Apricot, 3 of my Royal Guard, and 2 different animals. "That was definitely an experience..." Apricot chuckled nervously as she dusted off her skirt. "These are the Screw Loose Isles, guys! Each television will warp you to another place that corresponds to it," Bouquet exclaimed from her position, which seemed to be at the entrance to the other side of the Isles.

"Okay, we're coming guys," I smiled as I led Apricot through the rightmost TV and we picked up some more of our allies. We did this for every television set that we came across, some being more helpful than others. "FUCK! Kill it!" I exclaimed as I slashed off the horn of an Onii that was on the tiny island with our group. The Onii died and I led us through the same TV as before. After at least ten more television warps, I had picked up every single one of our group from each island. I then entered the final television and found myself on the other side with Bouquet.

"Okay, now that was definitely not on my to-do list today," Shizuka smirked as she brushed her hair with one hand. "Well, it happened and there's no deny-" I was about to say until I felt another conk on the head from above. "OW! Why?!" I exclaimed as I noticed that, just like in the hedge maze, a star had fallen from above us. And, once again, it was made completely out of cardboard. "Oh my! Is that a fallen star?" Shizuka asked with worry. "Yep. And it made a big goose egg on my head... and right in the center too... a place I can't reach with this damned crown in the way," I sighed. "Don't worry, Queen Korrina. I can heal it up," Apricot smirked as she touched the bump on my head and it shriveled up to nothing. "Thanks. Now let's go on. We have a cable King to take down," I smirked.


	21. Ch21: Where in the World is TV Dinnah?

**Ch21: Where in the World is TV Dinnah?**

After we made it to the other side of the Screw Loose Isles and after I pocketed the star in my pocket, we proceeded forward to see that the ground in front of us was covered with what appeared to be pictures of a world. But I knew it wasn't our world. It was a map of the world BEYOND our own! "It's the map of the world beyond our own? How very strange.." I said as I also took into account the numerous different humans. Some of them had antennas on their head and others had cameras for heads. "What are these strange people?" Apricot asked. "They are the Broadcasters, the residents of the Primetime Kingdom," Shizuka smirked.

After that happened, we then noticed that there was also a giant television in the center of the arena, right above all of the nations and continents on the map. "Huh... 'Would you like to watch today's scheduled programming?' I think we should," I smiled as I hit the button on the television and it immediately turned on. And who would come onscreen but TV Dinnah himself. And I could immediately tell why he was called that, what with his whole head looking like a TV screen with a single eye in the center.

"Greetings my citizens, and welcome to today's programming," he said, his voice having an obvious static effect to it. "Today's scheduled programming is a trip deep into the conscious mind..." he then had an effect on the TV that looked almost like a hypnotic trance before switching the channel to a multitude of different shows. The shows ranged from a western, to a cooking show, a superhero cartoon, a drama, a baby network, until, finally...

"Breaking newsflash! An irritating 'so-called' Queen has invaded our homeland and interrupted our programming! I am against being against war! War is peace! PEACE IS WAR!" TV Dinnah exclaimed as the TV turned off and the whole area looked to have a multitude of changes, including all the Broadcasters around us disappearing and the flags of each nation shrinking into the ground. "Everyone! Please stay tuned for the Hitchhiker's Guide to the World! Know it, learn it, and love it! If you don't listen carefully, there is no hope in finding me, Queen Korrina," TV Dinnah said over the airwaves.

"OH! I LOVE that book! Let's see what he describes and I'll point it out for ya," Bouquet smiled. "Dum Dum DOO! I have arrived in a land of freedom. Look! I can see the lovely lights of Manhattan! And towering over me is the Statue of Liberty! You have 30 seconds to guess where I am and dig me up," TV Dinnah explained. "Okay then! Let's go to this one right here," Bouquet smiled as she started digging in the right-most part of the United States. Once she did so, the flag popped up to match the one on the screen and my farmers also started digging. And just in time, too, since it looked like Dinnah was sending out the cavalry.

"Okay! You guys keep digging and we'll deal with these soldiers," I smiled as I attacked some of the soldiers and we all realized that they were toys. "Huh," I smirked. It was then that the flag disappeared and a big flash happened. After the flash ended, TV Dinnah himself appeared out of the ground, wearing a cowboy hat with flare. "Yo! Let's attack this punk!" Shizuka exclaimed at her animal friends. Shizuka's animals then rushed forward and attacked the hell out of TV Dinnah. They knocked off his cowboy hat, chewed all over his antenna, kicked him in the stomach and crotch, and scratched him all over!

"OW! OOWWW! OKAY, OKAY! I GIVE! Take my kingdom already!" he exclaimed in agony as the whole place started to get a small earthquake. We then noticed that the entire area began to get fuzzy as TV Dinnah retreated underground again, followed by a large antenna falling from a nearby tower. The TV in front of us then turned on and we saw something that creeped us out. It was a strange 'please stand by' sign that then switched to TV Dinnah underground. "To all viewers, TV Dinnah is down... please send him your words of encouragement... send to P.O. Box..." and then the TV switched the line bar mode and clicked off.

And when it clicked off, not only did the entire place return to normal lighting under the moonlight, but a Sealing Bottle appeared from the country of Easter Island. "Another bottle? I sure hope this one doesn't have a girl with a TV for a head," I admitted as I broke the bottle up against the ground and we watched the magic unfold once again.

This time, the girl that emerged seemed to not only have her one outfit, but an entire ensemble of outfits inside. And the one thing about her that made her look anything like the Broadcasters or TV Dinnah was that I could see that her dual pigtails were made of curled wires of gold. I knew they were wires as they didn't have any flow to them when they moved... when she fell on the ground in front of us.

"Oh brother, like, where art thou?" she asked as she looked around for someone. "Um... who are you referring to?" Bouquet asked her. "Why, the King of course! Where is he? I want to, like, give him a piece of my mind for, like, putting me in that bottle to practice for, like, for-EVER!" the girl said. I then realized that she was a bit of a valley girl, which I knew would probably be a bit of a problem if she got jealous. "Well, he is currently in hiding and my team and I just took his Kingdom and rescued you... um... name please?" I asked her. "Kokomo Pine. And I thank you for rescuing me, miss... um... like, name please?" she giggled. "Oi... deja vu," Shizuka giggled. "My name is Queen Korrina, ruler of Alpoko Kingdom," I smiled at her.

"I see... like, that is SO cool! And who are all of your friends?" she asked. "Well, this is my Royal Guard and some of my wives in the form of Apricot Fizz, Scarlet Bouquet, and Shizuka Moroboshi," I smiled. "Wait, like, multiple wives? So, like, what does that mean for me?" Kokomo asked. "It means that we all are equal to her and there is to be no jealousy. That way, we can all have a happy life in Alpoko castle," Apricot smiled happily. "Hmm... Okay! I can totally get down with that!" Kokomo Pine smiled.

"But while we're here... maybe we can try and find something for the Flying Machine," I smiled as I pulled out the blueprint and pointed out the communication system. It was one of 3 things we still needed. "Like, what kinda machine?" Kokomo asked with intrigue. "How about I ask you this: do you have any spare televisions that we can use as a communications system? Like, one that can work at great distances?" I asked with a smile.

"Like, of course! Like, our HD TVs totally grow out of the ground like turnips! Like this one right here," Kokomo smiled as she turned around and pulled at an antenna stuck in the ground. After a good bit of pulling, we were amazed at just how strong she was when she not only pulled the giant TV out of the ground, but held it up with just one hand. "Whoa! That's some serious elbow grease right there!" Shizuka smiled. "Like, I know you're bluffing! I haven't gotten any kinda grease in, like, the 3 years I've spent in that cramped bottle!" Kokomo Pine smirked. I couldn't help but smile at the bad joke.


	22. Ch22: A Maternal Bond

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE INCEST LEMON BETWEEN KORRINA AND HER MOM! IF YOU ARE TURNED OFF BY THIS, JUST SKIP THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Ch22: A Maternal Bond**

After our group had built a bridge back home from our current area, we emerged back into our good old Alpoko Kingdom and were all smiles as we entered the castle with our heads held high. "Congratulations, Queen Korrina! You have conquered the Primetime Kingdom and saved Princess Kokomo Pine!" Howser exclaimed with joy. He didn't mention the HD TV since I had Kokomo drop it off at Skinny Ray's before coming back to the castle. But just then, the ground shook again. Another damned earthquake!

"Dammit! It seems that for every Princess we save and for every Kingdom we conquer, these quakes get worse and worse!" I exclaimed. "Are you feeling stressed out, my queen?" Liam asked. "I... I... A bit, yeah..." I admitted. "Oh darling," mom smiled as she hugged me with a smile. "Mom... not now! I'm a queen remember?" I giggled back at her. "Sorry, I just want to give you all the love that I missed out on for so long," mom smiled at me. "Well, I have an idea as to how we could do that," Verde smirked at her. "Um... what do you mean?" I asked her. "Follow me," Verde smirked as she led the way out of the castle.

When I saw that we were going to the Princess Manor, I had a sneaking suspicion that something was up. Especially since Yorda was the one standing guard. "Heh. You girls are gonna have some fun tonight," Yorda smiled as she stepped aside. I had a feeling that her idea of 'fun' was not one that I wanted to involve my mom in. And sure enough, when we entered the Princess Manor's bedrooms, mom and I were shocked to see all of the princesses in scantily clad clothing and looking at us with bewitching smiles.

"Um.. this is not really the kind of love I meant, Verde," mom said with a frown. "Well, you don't have to do this. But it is, like, totally gonna be fun and full of love," Kokomo Pine smirked. "Um, Kokomo? I don't want to bang my own mother. Think of what would happen if I got her pregnant with my magic," I frowned at her. "You needn't worry about impregnating her or even me," Shizuka smiled happily. "Because it turns out that our abilities are magical. Yorda said that, after researching the different abilities given by the Diamond Egg side effects, all of them give the user some form of magic. So your mother and myself are unable to get impregnated from each other or you," Shizuka smiled.

"But it just feels wrong... I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my daughter... but incest? I couldn't do that," mom gulped. "Well, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, mom," I frowned at her. "But it is by far the ultimate act of love," Apricot smirked, making me a bit uncomfortable that she was also wanting me to fuck my mom. "Listen girls, are we going to get out of this without me having sex with my mom? Or are you wanting to see us get kinky with each other that badly?" I asked them. "Mm... the second option sounds cuter and funnier," Spumoni smiled.

"I am really not comfortable with this..." mom groaned in disapproval. "Mom... I don't think we may have any other choices here," I sighed, knowing that these girls could easily overpower us with their strength in numbers, even if I had my crown on my person. "Please do it, guys! I want to see you two make love as a mother and daughter should!" Bouquet smiled with blush. "You too, Bouquet? Really?" I sighed in defeat. "Hey, we've all done it with our mothers, save for Verde, so we think you two should do it too," Shizuka frowned.

When she said those words, it made me shocked. All of my princesses that I had rescued had made love with their mothers. They all shared the same kinks I guessed. "F-Fine! I'll do it... but we are not going to mention it to anyone else and it is a one time thing, okay?" mom exclaimed. "We can handle that, Abigail," Verde smiled. "S-So how do we do this, Korrina?" mom asked as I timidly guided her towards the bed in Apricot's room. "Well, how about we do it with our undies still on? Will that be a problem for you, girls?" I asked the others. "Fine with us, but ya still gotta make each other squirt," Kokomo smiled.

I sighed and took off my robes slowly, mostly because of the crown and me not wanting it to rip my shirt or robes. "Um... why not just take off the crown, sweetie?" mom asked me as she timidly removed her dress and skirt as well. "Because it won't come off no matter how hard she tries to yank at it," Verde explained for me. "Really? So this crown is both a gift and a curse at the same time, huh?" mom asked. "In a sense, yes, but it was also the best gift of all because, if not for me having it, I would've never been able to meet you again," I smiled at mom as I finished taking off my outer clothes and me and mom were left in our undies.

I mounted the bed and mom looked very timid on whether to do this or not. "I feel a bit uncomfortable with all of these peering eyes..." mom said with a frown. "Fine, we'll look away," Verde groaned as she motioned the other princesses to turn their backs. "Okay... let's start I guess..." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around mom in an embrace, our tits touching together and, for some reason, making us turned on the moment it happened.

I smiled at this and from mom's moans as I locked my mouth with hers and began to kiss her with tongue, which only made her even more turned on in the process. "You get turned on easily, don't you mom?" I asked with a small smile. "Mm!..." mom moaned with her mouth closed as I fiddled with her bra and removed it, making her shocked when I did this. "Mm... I miss your milk, mom..." I smiled as I began to lick mom's left nipple, making mom shiver all over. We didn't even care that the princesses and Verde had turned around at this point. It was starting to actually get fun!

But I was very shocked when I felt the familiar substance enter my mouth as I began to suck mom's nipple. She still had baby milk inside of her after all this time! "Mm..." I smiled as mom got very turned on from it. "S-So good!" mom moaned loudly. "Okay... now that I've got you all turned on," I smiled as I re-positioned myself so that both of our crotches were next to each other's faces. "Mm..." I smiled as I slowly took off mom's panties and she did the same with mine. "Okay... I'm ready, hon..." mom smiled with panting breath as she began to lick my clitoris, making me very turned on as I got a brilliant idea to make mom pleasured and to give the princesses what they wanted.

I placed my hand in mom's open and wet pussy, making mom moan loudly from me sticking all of it in there. mom managed to get my vagina open and she started to assault my vagina with her tongue. I could feel mom's walls begin to tighten around my hand and I knew that she was close to bursting. "MMMMMM!" mom exclaimed as my hand began to get drenched in her love juices, which ended up squirting in the air and landing right on Shizuka's face, making her smile. "Ha... ha..." mom panted as I looked at the other girls with a smile. "I've still got to juice up now, so who wants to make it happen?" I smirked. "Ooh! Me! Me!" Kokomo Pine exclaimed with a bubbly attitude. "I think that I shall help as well. After all, we are the only 2 here that haven't had sex with the Queen yet," Shizuka smiled. "Okeydokey!" Kokomo smiled as mom rolled off the bed and looked at the other princesses with a smile before going to the Princess' shower room.


	23. Ch23: Sing a Song of Brutality

**Ch23: Sing a Song of Brutality**

After a night of sex nonstop, my Princesses and I decided it best to have 4 Princesses go out at a time now, since we had 6 to work with. "I think that we can decide who goes out from now on by having straws drawn," I smiled at them when I met up with all 6 of them, presenting them a cup with 8 different straws of different sizes in it. "Sounds like fun! Let's do it!" Apricot smiled.

After the straws were picked by each princess, the results were that Kokomo Pine, Bouquet, Shizuka, and Apricot were to join our trip to Mount Sobamajaro, the next on our list to conquer. "Heh! I am, like, SO excited! I have, like, a weapon that can make those baddies totally gonzo!" Kokomo Pine smirked as she disappeared into her room and, after five seconds, she came out clad in an outfit that well suited her being from a Kingdom of television and stardom. She was dressed in a gown of glittering purple, her hair was fashioned to look like TV antennas (more so than usual, anyways), she had a harp in her hand, and had stiletto heels of ruby red. And adorned on her head was a microphone headset, like the ones you'd see in a live band.

"Wow, you're quick when it comes to wardrobe changes," I smirked at her. "I know I am! 3 years of practice in a sealing jar can do that to ya," Kokomo smiled. "Okay then, let's grab the Royal Guard, get some Kingdom Plans made, and get Shizuka's animals," I smiled. "Well, they aren't really my animals, they just tend to follow me wherever I go," Shizuka smiled with embarrassment. "So... you're basically the Disney Princess of the group?" Kokomo asked. "What?" Apricot asked. "Oh.. sorry... I, like, totally forgot that you guys are used to how this world works! Since I come from the Primetime Kingdom, I know tons about the programs featured not only in this world, but in the world beyond ours too," Kokomo said with pride.

After we gathered our guard, me enacting the Kingdom Plans for 3 different houses in Royal Residence and a theater in Glamour Town, I decided that now was the best time to have my Mega Carpenters in Jaden, Felicity, and Lyrica into Giga Carpenters with the Giga Grinder. "A-Are you sure that it's safe to go here? It looks strange and it sounds like robotic stuff in there," Lyrica gulped at me. "Well, according to what I have read in one of my previous books, when a Giga Grinder is created, they are turned part robotic in order to handle the toughest jobs imaginable. The process is quick and painless, and you will be able to work thrice as fast as a regular Carpenter doing the same job," Bouquet smiled.

"Sounds cool... okay! We're going in," Lyrica said as all three of the Mega Carpenters went into the facility. After waiting for a small bit, they finally came out and, like Bouquet said, they were indeed part mechanical now. Their hats were actually Plexiglas brain containers, one side of each of their faces looked like it had a robotic eye, and their hands and arms were replaced with robotic limbs. "We're ready to Giga-Go! Giggity!" Lyrica said, her hand going to her mouth after she spoke. "Giggity? Sounds like someone made these plans while getting the nasty on," I smiled. "Oh, come now, Korrina. Be nice to us, Giggity," Felicity pouted as well. "Fine, I just wanted to make a funny," I giggled.

* * *

Our group then proceeded to go towards the Eggan Civilization in order to go towards Mount Sobamanjaro, noticing that Shizuka's animals came out the moment we entered there. "Hello, forest friends," Shizuka smiled at the little critters. They all made little noises happily and started to follow me and my group through the hedge maze again. After we exited, we came out into the Skull Plains and started to make our way towards the northwest and to the entrance to the northern part of Skull Plains. "I wonder what your power will be, Kokomo," Apricot smiled. "You'll see soon en-" Kokomo was about to say before something fell on her face for a change.

"What the hell?! Like, what just hurt my dainty head?" Kokomo asked as I helped her up and saw what had fallen from the sky. It looked like it was a star, but I could tell something was different with this one. It had a string on the end of it. A very large string. "Not good enough for the Flying Machine, but it'd still work as a weapon I guess," I smiled as I put it in my personal bag for safekeeping (not to be confused with my foraging bag).

We then proceeded north and my Miners destroyed 2 giant rocks blocking our path. After that, we dropped down into an area that was home to tons of Cow Bones as well as a giant dragon in a cage. Only, it wasn't a dragon. It was a Reborn Dragon, one that was resurrected to life and would only go down after it was defeated 3 times! "Let me handle this," Kokomo smiled as she went up to the cage and stood toe-to-toe with the giant dragon. "LAAAA LALALALAAAAHHAHAHHAHAHH!" she sung, her voice sounding like nails grinding on chalkboard and having the sonic force of 300 motorcycles. When the sonic wave went towards the Reborn Dragon, it wasn't just him that got literally demolished. Nearly everything that was in front of Kokomo Pine got blasted to kingdom come!

"Wow... that's some powerful vocal chords, Kokomo. I fear for our enemies big time with you around," I smiled. "I usually sing, like, much better, but my warrior woman songs are anything but good in terms of, like, totally being badass," she smirked. "Well, so long as you don't use that song on us, because I'd hate to be utterly annihilated by that sonic boom voice," Shizuka smiled as she rubbed her ears a bit.

After that was all said and done, I led my group forward cautiously, as the ground around us was now a little treacherous from Kokomo's blast. We all managed to make it over the rubble and small pools of poison and continued our quest towards Sobamanjaro. It was here that we saw something that creeped us the fuck out. Giant balls with Onii faces rolling right for us! "Hyah!" Shizuka exclaimed as she jumped up and kicked the one giant Onii ball away and into the water with just a single kick! "Master of Junior High kickball back in the day. Still got it," Shizuka smiled as she rushed forward and did the same to the other 3 Onii balls.

"Well, that certainly happened... oh look! It's the lights of Magical Land! On the other side of this river!" Bouquet declared as we saw that was exactly the case. "We can also build a Jump Cannon up here! Just Giggity-give us a second, Queen Korrina!" Jaden smiled as he went over to a patch of elevated grass with Lyrica and Felicity. The result after this was a Jump Cannon being prepared in less than a minute! "Whew! That... that felt awesome! So intense, giggity!" Felicity exclaimed. "Great job guys! Let's move on and get to the top of this mountain now. I have a feeling th-" I was about to finish saying before I heard a tell-tale mooing come from behind me again. Pancho came running forth and barely stopped in time before I fell on my ass again.

"Let's see... another letter. What does this one say?" I asked as I took the letter from him. "Let's see... 'To the Queen of Antpoko: You think you are so great?! Ants can never hope to achieve the peak of greatness! I am the tallest man in the world and no one is better than I am! Want to prove me wrong? All you have to do is be taller than me!... Oh yeah, that's right! You're not!... signed, King Long Sauvage'... okay, out of all the letters sent thus far, he is the absolute rudest and trashiest of the kings so far," I huffed as I actually crumpled up the paper and put it in my pocket. I was going to return it to the sender and I would stick it right in his mouth! "Like, let's go teach this big idiot a lesson he won't soon forget!" Kokomo Pine exclaimed as her face got fumes on it.


	24. Ch24: Tall Equals Great? Really?

**Ch24: Tall Equals Great? Really?**

When our group went into the area that looked to be for the entrance to Mount Sobamanjaro, we immediately noticed that the residents were Mounties, people who were in charge of making sure Sobamanjaro wasn't in danger of exploding. So long as they were around, the mountain was safe. "Excuse me, but we wanted to try and take this 'Tiptoe Kingdom' in the name of Alpoko Kingdom. Can we get started or what?" I asked the Mountie at the front desk. "Heh. Looks like we've got another hiker for the mountain! Wait... you look a little taller than most of us Mounties... ah, what the heck? King Long Sauvage is the Tallest King atop the tallest mountain! He is accepting of all challengers, big or small!" he exclaimed, which turned into worry when I saw a flash of lightning appear out of bloody nowhere.

"Ah! King Long Sauvage! A new challenger and her posse wish to challenge you! Tall is great! Great is tall! The king will fight you as soon as he has his lunch. Going up!" he smirked as he filled a basket full of fruits and he sent it up with a lever. What happened afterwards was hard to see, but I smirked when not all of the food managed to make it up to the top. Some of it fell down from above and I gladly caught it and shared it with the other princesses and Royal Guard. "Hey! That's the king's meal!" the Mountie exclaimed at me. "Heh. It fell into our hands fair in square. Finders keepers, dummies," Kokomo Pine smirked as she stuck out her tongue at the Mountie.

It was when Kokomo Pine talked that a certain Mountie heard her and walked over to our group from her duties. "Kokomo Pine? Is that you? Oh my god, yes! I finally get to meet my idol!" the female Mountie gushed at her. But before we could ask her name, we heard Long Sauvage speak over top of us, his voice being echoed from the sheer height of the mountain. "It is with great hope that my magnificent beard continues to grow... 487 m 95 cm 37 mm," he said before the clouds above us rolled in with thunder. "Everyone knows that to be great is to be tall! All you middle-aged guys, let your beards grow! Boys and girls, stand on tiptoe! I am the great King, Long Sauvage! I welcome you to Mount Sobamanjaro!" he yelled as his beard went ahead and struck the entry area with a lightning blast!

"Your climb begins now!" the Mountie said. "I'll see you later, Number 1 fan!" Kokomo Pine smiled as she rushed along with us and we began to climb the mountain. "Let's take care of these rocks!" my one miner in Gillian said as she and her male partner rushed forward and took care of the rocks blocking our path. "Thanks guys! Now let's continue," I smiled. And when we continued, we realized that giant rocks weren't the only things to worry about.

Along the stretch we were currently travelling, giant pillars of beard hair pounded the ground in an attempt to hurt us. And judging by how they were coated in electric current, it was definitely effective. "Watch out for those beard strands, guys!" I exclaimed at them as I used my sword on any beard piece that tried to land a hit on us, the chopping of it surprising the Mounties around the place. "She's chopping the mighty beard! Stop her!" the one Mountie exclaimed as he tried to send a blast of molten rock at me from his head, which missed by a mile as we got past the next gate and were already on our way to the next. And we were then met by giant falling boulders!

"Crap! I'll deal with this!" Shizuka exclaimed as she kicked the giant boulders into the rocks in front of us, making a clear path down to the next area. And what did we encounter here? Swinging strands of electrified beard hair! "Time to slice and dice. Everyone, stay back while I work my magic," I smiled as I rushed forward and slashed away at the various different strands of beard hair, managing to make a clear path for everyone to follow. "Forward march!" I exclaimed.

Everyone followed me until we arrived at a strange cave with a sign that was very high above us. "Stack up everyone so we can see this sign," I said. My Hardened Soldiers were enough to look at the sign and Xavier was at the top. "It's directions! It says: left, right, right, left left right," he said. "Okay then. Let's go ahead and go through the cave in that order then. And don't worry about forgetting it, because I just marked it down in my book for reference," Bouquet smiled.

* * *

When we emerged on the other side of the chicken-rock-and-log-infested tunnels, we came out onto a part of the mountain that I could see Long Sauvage above us just a little ways. But now we had to worry about electrified strings of beard hair as well as more Mounties. "Okay, let's go forward!" I smiled as I led my troop carefully along the path, making sure to avoid the electric hair. "Whew... we made it," Shizuka sighed as her animals looked to have gotten a bit of shock from a few hits of electric energy.

"My animals are getting tired and now we have a huge gap in our way... we need to finish this fast," Shizuka puffed. "Leave it to us, Giggity!" Lyrica smiled as she and her fellow Giga Carpenters took some stray hairs laying around from Long Sauvage's beard and made a whole bridge of beard hair for us to cross! And in no less than 30 seconds! "Excellent work!" I smiled at them. I led my group higher up the mountain and we were finally next to Long Sauvage. "Pyramid time!" I smiled as my troops then began to make a small human pyramid, just enough to make me taller than Sauvage by at least 49 centimeters.

"W-What?! Impossible! You're... taller than ME?!" Long Sauvage asked me in shock. He then proceeded to try and jump in place for a bit and not stopping until he got angry and actually did something none of us expected. He jumped right out of his beard and landed on the ground in a handstand. "The world and sky is reversed! The same is true in the opposite!" Long Sauvage said. "Upside down..." he then jumped off the side of the mountain and said a phrase that I actually was surprised to hear anyone say. He said 'the loser is the winner' completely backwards!

I quickly went ahead and took the beard that Long Sauvage left behind, noticing something right in the mustache combo of it. "Another sealing bottle? I wonder who could be in here that this egomaniac captured," I frowned as I slammed it against the rock ground and the princess began to materialize in front of me.

Only this time, the princess to emerge... well, let's just say that I didn't expect what she would look like at all! She was at least 6 feet and 6 inches tall, making her the tallest of my group, mom and Yorda included. She also had flowing red hair that was full of little thorny patches that fell down to her torso. She had full, luscious lips, wore a very risque outfit with a leg slit in the side of her dress, and she had a violet rose in her ear. But other than all of those factors, she had to be at least 30 years old!

"Oh? Did you get rid of the bearded freak?" she asked with a smile. Her voice also sounded enticing, which I could tell made Kokomo a bit fumed. "Be nice to her, Kokomo. Remember, no jealousy of any kind," Apricot smiled at her. "Sorry..." she frowned, her attitude calming down a bit. "So who are you, my valiant queen in shining armor?" she asked. "My name is Queen Korrina of Alpoko. And who are you?" I asked her. "Mm... my name is Princess Ferne. That old man trapped me in that jar for so long... but I never expected to be rescued by a woman, let alone a woman and 4 other Princesses," Ferne smiled seductively at the others. "Oh, I am sure to have some... fun... with you girls," she smiled with a seductive wink, which I could tell made Bouquet and Shizuka a bit enthralled by her.

"Now let's go home to your castle, my new fiance... we have a wedding to go to after all," she smiled as she sashayed past me, swaying her hips as she walked and pinching each of us princess's asses before we made it back. "I think that Ferne is a Seductress," Apricot smiled. "Is that a type of mage?" I asked her. "Yes. They are able to seduce any man or woman with ease, so long as they also do not have a magic status. Yours is mind control, mine is White Magic, and hers is Seductress. All the others only have 'magic abilities' or weapons to help them. And when I say magic abilities, I mean that their magic is not of the main divinity of mind, seduction, natural, White, or Black magics," Apricot explained. "Still, she may need to be put on a leash when it comes to her seductive ways. Don't want her to be seducing the whole town, do we?" I smiled. "Well spoken, my Queen. Besides, you and your fellow princesses will be all that I need to keep me satisfied," Ferne smiled to me with a smile.


	25. Ch25: A Seductive Foursome

**Ch25: A Seductive Foursome**

After we returned to town over the river, it was already sunset and it looked to be nearing night time. I quickly gave the Beard Hair to Skinny Ray and then got finished with the wedding of me and Ferne in a snap. Now I had 7 wives, 6 Kingdoms conquered, and 6 items total for the Flying Machine. Now all that remained was the mysterious New Island. But before we had any time to celebrate, another earthquake happened, this one managing to actually do a small bit of damage to some of the houses in Castle Town district as well as knock the bell off of the Soup Church!

"Oh my! That quake was stronger than the other ones! Now the town is in need of repairs," Apricot gasped in shock. "No worries! I can take care of it! I'm the Anything Minister after all," Liam smiled as he rushed out of the castle and began work on repairing the houses and church. "In the meantime, Queen Korrina... Ferne, myself, and Kokomo want you to come to Ferne's room in the Princess Manor tonight," Shizuka smiled, her eyes looking to be in a trance. "Ferne, you know you don't have to put them in a trance, right?" I frowned at her. "Teehee! It's more fun this way," she smiled with a wink. "Sorry, but no. Let her act on her own terms," I frowned at her. "As you wish, my Queen," she said, gasping a bit when she actually listened to me.

"I see... so that's why you are unable to be seduced by my magic... you're a mind controller, aren't ya?" she asked me. "Not really, I just have the power to command, so I guess it's kind of like mind control," I smiled at her. "Well, I won't deny that I want to do something risque as well... shall we, you two?" Shizuka smiled, her wink at me making me realize that she was actually wanting to have sex with me on her own will.

I smiled and followed Ferne and Shizuka back to the Princess Manor and into Ferne's room, seeing that all the other girls were already asleep and that Kokomo Pine was already in Ferne's room and had changed yet again, only into her pink undergarments this time. "Like, this is gonna be so fun!" Kokomo Pine smirked in a hushed, yet excited voice. "It'll be more fun for you and Shizuka, Kokomo, I can assure you of that," Ferne smiled as she approached Kokomo and lowered her dress, revealing that she was wearing nothing on underneath and that she apparently had a collar on her neck. A BDSM collar.

"Just so you know Ferne, none of us here are into BDSM, so good luck in trying to make us do that kind of stuff," I told her with a frown. "Oh this? Well, this was back when I was a stripper at a bar. And boy did the boys love me," Ferne smiled happily. I then noticed that her curves were the most pronounced of all of us girls and she also had size Triple D breasts. It actually made me feel like Ferne has been in the game for quite a long time. "Now which of you will be first to be sexy with me?" Ferne smiled at Kokomo and Shizuka. "Like, I think I can handle you," Kokomo Pine smiled. "Very well then, I guess you get me for the time being, Korrina," Shizuka smiled at me.

I smirked at Shizuka and laid her down on the heart-shaped rug, smiling as I slowly undid her dress and she followed suit and helped me out of my clothes, making sure not to rip them on the crown. "Um... why doesn't she take the crown off?" Ferne asked Kokomo after she glanced over towards us. "Because it latched itself onto her the moment she put it on. Now nothing can remove it," Kokomo frowned. "I see. How very interesting," Ferne smiled as I finally got into only my undies and smiled at Shizuka as we then began to remove our underclothes for each other, our blushes immense on our faces.

"You look so cute, Shizuka," I smiled at her. "And you look beautiful, Korrina," Shizuka smiled at me with large, sparkling eyes. I smiled and began to kiss her passionately on the mouth, the feeling of our saliva mixing together sending shivers up my spine. "Now I see what Apricot and the others were talking about... your kisses are so full of love," Shizuka smiled at me. "And that's not all I'm good at," I smiled at her as I then noticed some key items on a desk near Ferne. Dildos. "You're very kinky, aren't you Ferne? Leaving dildos right on the dresser like this?" I smirked at her. "Hehe. What can I say? Being a stripper can make you an addict for pleasure and tension," she smiled as she buried Kokomo into her chest, which I could tell made Kokomo a bit embarrassed, but not so much so when Ferne began to stick her finger in and out of her asshole. "AH! I-It feels so good!" Kokomo Pine moaned from her ass being assaulted.

I smiled and took a dildo from the shelf and saw that it was a good size one and that it was a double dildo. "Let's try something new for a change," I smiled as I positioned myself a bit of a ways between myself and Shizuka and placed one of the dildo ends in her sopping wet womanhood. Her moan of ecstasy from having it inserted made me smile. "Now my turn," I smirked as I mounted it as well, my moans also loud and obnoxious.

I then began to move myself back and forth on the dildo and Shizuka did the same, our pleasure making some of the other princesses wake up and come to our room with their pajamas still on. "Are you guys having a sex session without us?" Verde asked, her being in green footie pajamas. "Come on in and join the fun, sleepyheads," I smirked at them. "Of course, my Queen," all of them said at once, a bunch of giggles coming from their mouths as they in/voluntary came in and began to strip down and have sex with each other as well. I finally came with Shizuka after about 2 minutes of thrusting on the double dildo. But even then, Ferne and Kokomo Pine were still going strong like champs, Ferne not stopping her session until 4 minutes of obsessive tit and clit licking from the other princesses and Kokomo.

"Hah... Well, you girls managed one thing... I haven't had that good of a session... for many years..." Ferne sighed in content, her room now covered in vaginal juices. "Looks like someone's going to clean this place up... I wonder who it should be," I smiled. "It certainly isn't me," Verde smiled. "Well, it is my room, so I think I can handle the cleaning," Ferne smirked seductively. "We expect you to help us in our endeavors for the Kingdom tomorrow, Ferne. Because this time, it's you, Spumoni, me, Verde, and Kokomo Pine going out to New Island tomorrow," I smirked at her.


	26. Ch26: The Weirdness of New Island

**Ch26: The Weirdness of New Island**

Once we all woke up and after I made the kingdom plans for Magical Land to be renovated into a home for Wizards and Magicians, I gathered my Royal Guard and my princesses in Ferne, Spumoni, Verde, and Kokomo Pine. "Okay, guys. Only 1 Kingdom left and 1 ingredient for the Flying Machine left! Once we conquer New Island, we need to make the final adjustments for the Flying Machine so we can save our world," I said to everyone. "Alright! Let's get going then!" Spumoni smirked. "By the way, where's your weapon, Ferne?" I asked, noting that she didn't have anything on her to help her fight. "Teehee... I can make anyone fall under my spell," Ferne smiled.

After that was done, I led our group to the Jump Cannon and we all landed on the outskirts of Sobamanjaro, where the Mounties were allowed to stay by rule of thumb. "I wonder how my Number 1 fan is doing in there," Kokomo asked with a frown. "Well, why don't you look behind you a few inches?" asked the female Mountie, who was clad in a magical girl robe rather than her usual outfit. "Ah! It's you! Like, how ya doing?" Kokomo asked her.

"I'm doing well. Queen Korrina was kind enough to make a house specific for me and even one for a Broadcaster from your Kingdom," she explained for me. "Sounds cool! And, I forgot to ask cause of our hike, but what's your name?" Kokomo asked as we began to go around the bend and we approached the entrance to New Island. "My name is Nina. Nice to meet-" she was about to say, before we heard another moo from behind us. "Oh no," I groaned as Pancho barreled through and stopped right at my feet again. "Huh. Another letter," I smiled as I took it.

But when I read it, I was immediately dumbfounded. "What in the hell am I looking at here?" I asked as I attempted to read it. "It says 'Caterpillar Boat Camel... Caterpillar Boat Beetle... Tapeworm Olympics, Mantis Olympics, Suntan Oil Olympics... Potato Helicopter, Bell Peppers Suntan Oil'... This is all foreign to me," I frowned. "Oh, that's the language of the Craftian people!" Nina exclaimed with a smile. "That message is actually supposed to mean: 'Small queen genius, small queen lucky. Adult hate, Invader hate, War hate. Yes love, no war'... so in other words, whoever sent it is hoping for peace," she explained.

"I see... well the person who sent it scribbled his name here... 'Jumbo Champloon'? I'm guessing that's probably the king of this place," I frowned, Nina's face and Ferne's going pale when I said this. "Um... what is it, ladies?" I asked with a small frown. "Jumbo Champloon... I've heard of this nut job before. He was apparently the first being created by God. As a result, he looks completely unlike anything ever seen on this earth. In fact, the only beings that have ever seen him and lived are his followers, the Craftians," Ferne explained. "And he may be kind to his followers and to nice visitors, but anyone who threatens his Kingdom? He has unique ways of 'taking out the trash' so to speak," Nina said.

"Sounds like this guy is dangerous... maybe, if we just ask him kindly if we can have a civil agreement, he'd be willing to allow us to take the propeller there as well as see if he has a princess? If we can do that without violence, we could have him as a potential ally, even if it does mean not gaining his territory in the process," I said with a strategic mind. "Good luck with that, Korrina," Verde frowned at me. "According to one of Bouquet's books I read last night, the residents of New Island will only understand others when they speak in their language." "Huh. Well, maybe we could try and have a translator... I wonder where we could find one?" I smiled as I looked at Nina with a raised-eyebrow smile. "Yeah, yeah, I'll translate for ya," she smirked.

* * *

We then proceeded through New Island, and I could clearly see that this place was unlike any we'd seen before. The grass was actually green colored dirt, the trees were almost all stand-up cut outs, and the island was not only full of Craftians, but also had Onii minions that were manning giant fans and vacuum cleaners. "Well, this place is obviously still under construction. I'm starting to understand what that one citizen meant when she sent a letter claiming this area was 'an unfinished kingdom'," I frowned. "Well, we haven't hurt anyone at all, we've just been making them fall under my spell so they don't hurt us," Ferne smiled.

"Except for those giant compass creatures... seriously, how were those made?" Spumoni asked. "I don't know honestly," Ferne frowned. It was then that we approached a steep cliff that was far bigger than other cliffs we'd been encountering. And it was the only way to reach Jumbo Champloon. "Leave it to us, giggity!" Lyrica exclaimed as she and the other two began to get to work on making a contraption I never would've expected. After working for a good few minutes, they finished what looked to be a very useful contraption: an elevator!

"Giggity-great job, giggity-guys," I smiled at the trio. "HAHAHA! That was hilarious!" Kokomo laughed out loud at this. "Urgh," Jaden frowned. "S-Sorry... I didn't mean to make you upset," Kokomo sighed. "It's okay, it was a giggity-good joke, I won't deny," Lyrica smiled. "Let's load onto this thing and go see this Jumbo Champloon fella," Verde said as I loaded all of us onto the contraption. "Giggity-going up!" Lyrica smirked as she pulled a lever and the elevator lifted us up to the top of the cliff. "Impressive!" Ferne smirked. "Okay, let's go over and speak to Jumbo Champloon," I said. I really hoped that we could reach an understanding, otherwise, we'd be in for quite a fight.


	27. Ch27: A Deal and Turbulence

**Ch27: A Deal and Turbulence**

Once we left the elevator area, we continued forward and came across a bunch of Craftians working their hardest to make up some stand-up trees and things made of building blocks. "Helicopter Spaghetti, Hamburger Airplane, Olympics Bulldozer," one of the female Craftians frowned as she finished making what looked to be a giant dragon out of building blocks. "Huh. Neat," I smirked at her building prowess.

"Just a bit further, we should be able to see him," Ferne said as we proceeded forward a bit and we saw a big pile of trash. And in the center was a giant propeller. "Um... I think he's the trash pile in front of us... what should I say to him?" Nina asked me with a whispered voice. "Ask him if we can speak to him peacefully," I said. "Um... Jumbo Champloon? Boat star head self," she said. When she said this, the giant pile of trash actually began to move and we were stunned to see what we were seeing.

Jumbo Champloon was certainly unlike anything we'd ever seen. He was at least 20 feet tall, his body was made up of a giant pile of sand, he had one arm made of a pencil, the other made of a nail and a magnet, his crown was cardboard, his eyes were buttons, and his mouth looked to be noodles! And to top it all off, his body was standing atop a giant wooden pedestal with two wheels that never touched he ground. "Hmm? Boat star head Jumbo Champloon?... Toilet are villa?" he asked.

"He's asking if you are friend or enemy," Nina said to me. "Tell him I wish to make a deal for the benefit of both our kingdoms," I said to her. "Okay... Boat star resort and deuce in Alpoko or New Island," Nina said for me. Jumbo Champloon looked at me with what I guessed was a frown and looked at our group. "Harp vocal? Lesson office adios," Jumbo said, his voice actually starting to sound like it was getting calmer.

"He wants to know what we want in exchange for peace," Nina said with a small smile. "Tell him he can keep his Kingdom for himself, so long as he can give us the propeller and the sealing bottle on his person," I said to her. "Okay... um... Jumbo Champloon gruff New Island, up boat Korrina tour rotor or tube Jumbo Champloon gets," Nina said. Jumbo Champloon looked at us with something reminiscent of a smile on his noodled face and spoke. "Bargain!" he smirked as he let himself down into the ground again, but spitting out the propeller and the princess bottle onto the ground below him before doing so. "I'm guessing the deal is done?" I asked. "Mmhmm," Nina smirked.

I smiled and took the bottle while Kokomo and Verde took the propeller. "I think that we should wait to release this princess until we leave New Island," I said with a small sigh. "Why?" Spumoni asked. "If Jumbo Champloon had her sealing vase on his person, she might have done something to merit his anger," I said. "Valid argument... let's just hope this princess is nice," Verde frowned.

* * *

After we all made it out of New Island and at the foot of Mount Sobamanjaro (we had to take the long way back, which was a bit tiring for Kokomo and Verde since they were lifting a giant propeller), I decided to let the princess out of her bottle as Jaden and Lyrica went to work on making a bridge to connect Sobamanjaro with Magical Land. "Okay, let's free her," I said as I broke the vase against the ground and the same thing happened to her that happened with the others... only this time, the princess was one I did NOT expect!

She looked to be super small, even smaller than Shirley, the smallest in Alpoko (because of her being an Eggan). She had hair that was tied into dual buns with strawberry-shaped hair pins, she was dressed in a light blue one-piece dress, and most surprising of all, she was in a small car that was red with a strawberry-shaped horn! "Oh? Where am I? It's been awhile since I've been out of that bottle... wait... who are you girls?" she asked, looking more confused than relieved to have been rescued. "Well, my name is Queen Korrina, and me and my fellow princesses just rescued you from the sealing bottle," I said to her.

"Oh! So it was a sealing bottle? That explains why I haven't aged a bit over the past 50 years... also not helping is that damn witch that cursed me to always be 8 years old until I die," she frowned. "Oh my! You really went through something like that?" Spumoni asked in shock. "Yeah... so are we gonna get married? And why do you have a giant propeller?" Martel asked. "Yes, we will get married, and the propeller is for something very important that all of us are going to go and stop some earthquakes from happening, you included," I smiled. "Really? Sounds awesome! Well, let's get going to the ceremony then!" she exclaimed, before i stepped in front of her car before she could go forward.

"Hey, we didn't even get your name yet," I frowned at her. "Oh my name! It's Princess Martel Daisy, of the Fruit Kingdom on the Southern Continent... I was supposed to venture to this world to see what happened to the king on one of his excursions to this place, only to find that I had been sucked into a bottle while I drove through a giant pile of sand," Martel explained. "Well, now we know why Jumbo Champloon decided to seal you up. You were driving right on top of him," I smiled. "Okay! Let's get the marriage done!" Kokomo exclaimed.

* * *

Once I got married to Martel Daisy and after I gave the propeller to Skinny Ray, I explained to Howser about what happened in the New Island and he looked troubled. "I see... so you made a peace pact with this Jumbo Champloon fellow because of him being too powerful a foe for even the Queen to handle?" he asked. "Yeah, besides, his letter wasn't an insult at all. It was his version of a peace treaty," I explained to him. "Rgh..." he growled. "Look, Howser, I'm perfectly content with making peace with someone so long as they didn't insult me or my kingdom. Jumbo Champloon is the only patriarch that decided to talk peace with me rather than violence, so I'm perfectly fine with New Island not being on my list of territories," I frowned at him.

Howser sighed and looked at me with a frown. "Very well. If it is the will of the Queen, then maybe World Domination isn't the answer," Howser frowned. But I could tell he wasn't happy. But before anything else could happen, I heard something from out of nowhere. "SSSSQQQUUUIIRIRRRRKRKKKK! ! !" I heard a loud screeching squeak sound out, followed by the worst earthquake we'd ever experienced! It was so bad that it actually made everyone in the castle fall on their asses, and on my newly built television, a new broadcast was happening.

"The end of the world?! Has life been all for naught?!" exclaimed the voice of TV Dinnah. I guess he was a news reporter now. "The eggs will scramble... the cherry trees will shake... the mountains will tumble... a-and even... EVEN I am feeling the effect-ect-ect-ect-ect-ects..." he said, the television going into line bar mode after the screen glitched out. But then, the quake stopped. "This is insane! That demon outside our walls finally decides to show itself and we're completely helpless against it!" Kampbell exclaimed in fear. "Never fear, guys! We still have an ace up our sleeve," I smiled as I pointed out that Skinny Ray was running right into the castle. "My Queen! You aren't going to believe this, but believe me when I say to you by talking that the Flying Machine is completed! We can finally venture to the outside of this world by flying there and stopping whatever is making these quakes!" Skinny Ray exclaimed. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!" I exclaimed.

* * *

 **My own words of New-Island speak, in case you're wondering. (Yes, I made up some words, but only because they don't talk about the entire dictionary. Only a select few words):**

 _ **New Island word: real word**_

 **Boat: Queen Star: Wish Head: Speak Self: You Are: Or Villa: Enemy  
Resort: Make And: A Deuce: Deal Of: For Or: And Harp: Peace  
Vocal: Talk Lesson: State Office: Business Adios: Please Gruff: Keep  
Up: But Tour: Get Rotor: Propeller Tube: Bottle Bargain: Deal**


	28. Ch28: Flight of Freaky

**Ch28: Flight of Freaky**

Our group went out on our way to the Flying Machine even though it was sunset, the sky looking beautiful for a trip to the air. When it was revealed by Skinny Ray, all of my princesses, mom, Yorda, Liam, Howser, and myself were in awe at the thing. It was small, sure, but it was very intricately detailed and the thing could actually be operated with a single turn crank and smaller propellers acting as the turners. "Okay, girls! Let's do this!" I smiled happily. "Wait... aren't you taking us with you?" Letty asked among my Royal Guard. "I don't want to put my citizens in danger. Who knows if we may even be able to return after defeating this evil monster? It's best that we travel ourselves," I said to the group. "We understand... good luck, Queen Korrina! Kick some evil demon butt!" Yorda smiled at us. Before I could board the ship with the other princesses, however, I felt mom hug me from behind.

"Korrina... I really don't want you to go... please let me come with you!" she begged me. I sighed and finally caved in, but only for her. "Okay, mom... you could help us with your magic, so come along. Just don't get into trouble," I said to her. "O-Okay..." she said as we both boarded the ship along with the others and we closed the door behind us tightly. "Okay ladies! Let's crank this baby up into the air!" I smiled as I pushed the 'on' button and we began to fly into the air. "GOOD LUCK, QUEEN KORRINA! WE'LL KEEP IN TOUCH WITH THE COMMUNICATION DEVICE!" Howser exclaimed at me.

Once we all were getting airborne, we all looked out the window to see that we were incredibly high up, higher than probably anyone had ever been before! "You're gaining so much altitude, Queen Korrina! We can't even see you guys from here anymore!" Skinny Ray exclaimed into the communications device. "Then that means we're well on our way," I smirked.

We continued to gain more and more altitude, even to the point of reaching past the blueness of the sky and into the constellations, where we happened to see a train flying in the air without a track. "Whoa! This outer space place is, like, totally cool!" Kokomo Pine gawked. It was then that we emerged to something above us and we ended up hitting the top of wherever we were, which caused us to fall down a bit. "Whoa! Whew... that was close," I said as I kept us at a steady pace at the height we were currently, which Skinny was having trouble trying to contact us. "Adjusting frequency! You're almost off... radar!" Skinny Ray exclaimed as I saw something of interest nearby. It looked to be some kind of swirling hole, something that I never would've thought to be in outer space.

"Do we dare?" I asked. "I dare," mom smiled. "And so do we," Ferne smirked. "Okay then. Full speed for the weird vortex thingy!" I smirked as I motioned us forward with the mini-propellers and we entered the vortex. And when we emerged on the on the other side of it, we were dumbfounded. We actually did it! We were in the world outside our own! I motioned our flying machine carefully through the constellations that had now turned into stars and planets on strings, and I noticed something very odd. The space below us looked to be nearly-identical to that of my old toy box. "Eh, what are the odds?" I thought to myself as I found the hole and I sent us out fo it.

Once we were out of the hole, we saw that it was incredibly dark wherever we were, the only light coming from a small thing on a wall... only, there was something else that made no sense. This world, compared to our size, was ENORMOUS! Seriously, we were at least the same size as a small thumbtack that was nearby. That was how tiny we were! "This world... it looks so enormous... I always wondered what the world outside ours looked like," Shizuka gawked as she looked around.

"Adjusting frequencies... I have succeeded!" Skinny Ray exclaimed as the communication device finally showed the screen of Skinny Ray and the others gathered around my television set. "Queen Korrina! You are now in danger territory, so be sure to be on your guard in this new world," Howser said. "I pray for your victory and safe return," Kampbell said with his hands together. "Thanks guys," Verde smiled at them as we began to look around.

When we looked around, however, I noticed something nearby. It looked like some rolling tape had rolled all by itself for no reason, the tape actually being wide enough to fit my entire body across it. "This is getting weird," I frowned as I looked around me and heard something else nearby... 2 different sounds. One of them was soft snoring, and one of them, a loud squeak. "Take up arms guys, and form a circle," I said as we all looked around us with alert faces until we heard loud squeaking culminating from somewhere... on top of the toy box!

We all looked that way and were immediately stunned speechless. The demon (or DEMONS) that were causing our world's earthquakes, were 4 enormous rats, all of them making our sizes pale in comparison! "Q-Queen! Another earthquake!" Howser exclaimed as the biggest rat, one that had a crown on him, jumped down at us and smiled menacingly, his breath hot and smelly. "N-Now I understand... the shaking of the world... was caused by... these giant... creatures!" Skinny Ray exclaimed. "I never thought our world would've been threatened by a big..." Howser gulped. "Devil! Devil! DEVIL!" Kampbell exclaimed in fury.

It was then that all the other rats jumped off the toy box and closed in on our group, surrounding all of us. "Oh my! I-Is this how it all ends?!" Apricot gulped in fear. But then someone saved the day. Someone we all knew and loved. A loud whistle played through on the communication device, making all of the rats cover their ears in obvious agony. "You dirty filthy rats! Get away from Korrina and our family!" Liam exclaimed as he whistled again, even louder, making the rats scatter all over the room with the leader of the bunch, the bigger one with battle scars, mounted himself atop the toy box. "Strike down the devil, my queen! Now is your chance!" Yorda exclaimed into the device.

"You ready to slay some fearsome beasts, ladies?" I asked my fellow princesses and mom. "I'm ready and raring to go!" Verde exclaimed. "I'll heal anyone up who gets injured," Apricot said. "I'll provide coverage with some confectionery treats," Spumoni smiled as she held onto her spoon with vigor. "My thinking cap will have a 98 percent chance of assuring victory!" Bouquet declared. "These creatures aren't affected by my magic, but I can use my kickball skills on some of the rounder objects in this world," Shizuka smiled. "Like, they're going to really hate my singing if they hate Liam's whistling!" Kokomo exclaimed. "I'll try and seduce the one snoring to help us, if I can," Ferne frowned. "And you can count on me for evasive maneuvers!" Martel exclaimed. "Alright then! Let's do this!" I exclaimed as our first ratty opponent came out. The blue rat.


	29. Ch29: The Giant Fight

**Ch29: The Giant Fight  
**

The blue rat was up first and looked to be a very aggressive foe with him constantly running around the arena. Hell, even being sliced into with a poisonous katana wasn't enough to stop him, even after we chopped off his tail! "I got an idea, guys!" Spumoni exclaimed as she summoned a pile of cheese into the center of the arena, the rat immediately getting entranced by it and running forward to eat from it. "NOW!" I exclaimed as I sliced into his hides with my own sword and finished the job by slicing right into his skull.

"One down, 3 to go!" Verde exclaimed as the next rat took its place... from afar. It was then that we saw what we were up against when the rat actually pooped out giant piles of dung all over the ground and, upon accidentally touching one, Ferne was actually blasted into the leg of a giant bed of the one snoring. "Ow..." she groaned. "I'll take care of Ferne, you guys handle the yellow rat!" Apricot exclaimed. "Right! Hey, rat?" mom smirked at the giant yellow monster. "You're cute," she smiled as she winked at him. Upon doing so, the rat fell for her spell and entered into a deep slumber. "I'll handle defeating this guy," Shizuka exclaimed as she rushed up to the giant rat and kicked his head so hard, that I could hear the neck snap from the sheer force of it! The rat squeaked one final breath before death.

"Nice one, Shizuka!" I smiled at her. "Okay, now to handle the next one," Martel frowned as she saw the next rat, the red one, approach us. But he then did something none of us would've seen coming. He actually created duplicates of himself and then proceeded to have all of them rush at us! "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Martel Daisy exclaimed loudly as she intentionally ran over the tail of on of the copies with her car, making the rat very ticked off as it and the other clones then began to chase after her. She was an absolute menace with that car, being able to weave all over the place and throw the rats off track!

"Send them my way and I'll blow them to kingdom come!" Kokomo exclaimed, the 4 rat clones rushing after Martel and then her diverging away at the last minute. "AAAAAAAHHHHHLAAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAALAAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! !" Kokomo exclaimed loudly, the sonic blast doing more than just obliterating the rats. It also happened to shake a bookshelf nearby and some of the books fell off of it and onto the ground. And the one thing that it also did? It woke up the one who was snoring as well as made the leader of the rats very mad. It jumped off the toy box and looked at me specifically, since I was away from all the others at the moment.

The giant beast rushed me and got his paws on my body, trapping me with only one hand of claws! "N-NO! Korrina!" mom exclaimed as the rat then swooped his hands in the air and I was flying over top of him and he opened his mouth wide! "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I exclaimed as I motioned my sword downwards and connected the blade right into his forehead, piercing right through and into his skull.

But then something began to happen as I let the sword out of the giant rat's head and he fell to the ground. A loud booming sound from nearby. "Um, girls?! T-The giant person is up!" Ferne exclaimed in fear as she began to run towards me as well as everyone else. Once we were all together, the giant person looked down at the rats, looking shocked as well as disgusted. "Ugh... what did this? And... wait... what's that shiny thing down there?" she asked... and I was flabbergasted. The voice that spoke was one I knew far too well.

"I-Is that... my voice?" I gulped in shock. It was then that the giant person knelt down and even that shook the very ground! "D-Don't hurt us! Please!" Martel exclaimed in fear, honking her horn in retort. "Wait... what the hell? D-Did I just hear a car horn? Wait... let me turn the light on," the voice said again. There was no mistaking it, especially once she got up, went to a corner, and turned on the lights. The room was exactly the same as my old room in my old house that I lived in with mom back home! And the one who had turned the lights on? I gigantic version of me, minus the crown!

"M-My daughter?... In this world?... G-Giant?" mom stuttered as she went over to me and held me tightly, as all the other girls also came over to protect/be protected by me. The giant me walked back over and knelt down again, the communication device still flying with the people on the other end just as shocked as I was. "T-The Queen... s-she... ogh..." Howser gawked, fainting on the ground in shock. "I have an idea, Kokomo, in order to talk to her," I said as I took her microphone headset with a smile. "Ah, like, now I get it," Kokomo said with a small smile, but I could tell that even she was scared.

"Um... excuse me, but what's your name?" I asked, making sure the microphone was on when I spoke. My voice ended up being loud enough and the giant woman actually heard me, looking shocked when she heard my voice. "Y-You sound like... i-it can't be... a tiny me with a sparkling crown?" the giant me gulped. "It's a bit difficult to explain, but let me try and tell you what happened," I said to her, beginning at the start.

* * *

"So... let me get this straight... everything that has happened to you, happened in that toy box over there? And you only were able to get to this world via that small machine by the box in question?" my giant self asked. "Yes, and now we need to get back, but we don't really know how to... we only came to this world with that machine in order to kill these giant rats, which were causing our world to have earthquakes by them intentionally shaking the box around," I explained.

The giant me frowned and placed her giant hand down to us, which weirded me out a bit. "I think I can show you all something, but you'll need to jump on my hand and hold on tight," she said. "Um... okay..." Apricot said as she jumped on it first, followed by each of us others with Martel being last, having to rely on Kokomo's surreal strength to lift her car up onto the hand. "So... first, I need to tell you all something... everything about your group seems to be exactly as I wrote in this book," she said as she picked up a fallen book from the bookshelf and placed it on the ground, having it so the book was upright and so we could see it easier.

"This is my doodle journal. And everything that you mentioned was written in here by me," giant me said as she turned the page and showed that the first doodles she made were, in fact, those of Jumbo Champloon and the Craftians. "Huh... so Jumbo Champloon wasn't God's creation... it was your creation," Ferne said as she looked at me and at my giant version. Giant me then turned the page to reveal some more pictures, some of them representing the different kings I faced. And these 'kings' were based on actual people the giant me knew, including his tall neighbor, drunk uncle, fat teacher, and worrywart cousin.

"So the bearded freak.. is your neighbor?" Ferne asked. "And my idiot father... is your uncle?" Bouquet asked. "And Omelet... is your cousin," Shizuka gulped. "And that overweight swine... is your teacher," Spumoni frowned. "And that's not all," giant me said as she flipped the page to reveal both TV Dinnah and Onii King. "It says 'There are two demonic entities in our world: Television and Pride. Television is a greedy business while pride is the manifestation of evil'... you're not wrong on either of those things," I said with a frown.

"So... our entire world was created by a single person in another world?... So the god of our world... happens to be our Queen?" Kampbell asked on the communicator. "Um... what's this thing here?" big me asked. "It's a communications device so we can communicate with our allies back home," I said. "I see... but how will you get home is the question?" giant me asked.

That was... honestly a good question. How would we get home and how would we know something like this wouldn't happen again? "Hey, um... big me? Do you happen to know a way that we can return home? And can you make sure that no rats like these monsters will disturb the toy box again? Because anything that hurts that box hurts our world," I said to my giantess self, hoping she would understand. "Oh, of course! There is a way that you guys can return to your world... but you may not like it," the giant me frowned. "Really? What is it?" I asked her.

The giant me flipped through the pages of the book until she found a page that said something about the beach that was near Alpoko's Castle Town. "This beach should be your answer, Resurrection Beach," giantess me said. "I've heard of this place before in my books... it's apparently a mystical place where some souls who pass on can actually return to life at the beach, though the chances are a scant 50/50," Bouquet said.

"Well... um... little girl... the beach is set for a half chance at revival, but I can swiftly change that for you all just by doing this," the giant me said as she placed us down on a stack of nearby books and began to write in the book. When she finished, she had erased the part that said 1/2 and in its place, she put 100%. "Now you should be able to make it back in one piece, even if you happen to be here," giant me said.

"Um... wait... how do we wash up on this beach again?" Shizuka asked. "That's the part that you all may not like... you'd need to die in order to be resurrected back in your world," giant me said with a frown. "Die?... We have to die?" mom gulped. "Yes, and there is a very quick way that we can have that happen," the giant me said. "And what would that be?" I asked. The giant me then opened her mouth wide and pointed into it. "Gross... I, like, so don't want to do that," Kokomo groaned.

"Well, it's better to do it now rather than later because, if you don't then the reality of this world would fall in on itself because of you guys being here," giant me said. "She is right..." Bouquet frowned as she went through one of her books that she had in her pocket. "According to this book on astronomical physics, if a being from a different dimension is in the same world as the same person from the current dimension for more than 3 hours, the result would be both universes merging together and one of them being destroyed in the process," Bouquet said.

"Okay... it won't be painful, right?" I asked. "Since you're micro-sized compared to me, you'll probably digest instantly," giant me frowned. "Okay... and what of our items?" I asked, referring to my crown and my princess's different items. "Well, I could go ahead and add something else saying that you can keep your weapons when you respawn," giant me said as she took the pencil once again in Resurrection Beach and made it so. "Okay... we're ready then," mom said.


	30. Ch30: Resurrection Beach and Applesauce

**Ch30: Resurrection Beach and Applesauce**

"Okay, so how are we going to get inside of your stomach safely? It's kind of questionable, since we're as small as thumbtacks," I frowned at my giant self, my mom and fellow princesses still not really wanting to go through with this, but knowing they had to. "Well, I have an idea. Wait here for a minute," the giant me said as she placed us on her bookshelf and went off to a different room, the pounding of her gigantic feet making us have to lay down to prevent falling off of the bookshelf. "Damn... we came all this way to try and save the world, and now we have to die in order to return to it..." Verde sighed with a few tears rolling down her face.

"It could be worse. I could've been killed by that giant rat by him eating me instead of the giant me... okay for some reason that sounded wrong," I frowned. "This all is very confusing, especially for us back home," Skinny Ray said on the communication device as it flew up to us. "Yeah... to think that not only am I the Queen of Alpoko, but I'm also the creator of our entire universe... it's very amazing, honestly," I smiled. "Also very shocking that our entire existence is limited to a tiny toy box... we really need to make sure your giant self fortifies that toy box a bit so that it no longer has earthquakes," Bouquet said to me. "Yeah, I agree," I frowned. It was then that the giant self walked back to the room with pounding steps, her having a funnel on her person as well as a small bit of water in a bottle.

"Okay, hop onto my hand," the giant me said as she held it out for us to walk onto. "Okay then... hold on for just a moment," I said as I looked at the communicator. "Howser? Until I return to the Kingdom with the others, Yorda and Liam are in charge of making sure the kingdom is safe, okay?" I asked him. "Of course, my Queen!" Howser smiled at me. "Okay, we're ready," I said as we walked onto the giant me's hands and Martel drove onto it. "I'm going to put the funnel in my mouth, then I will put you all in there followed by a drink of water. It should get you all down like a bunch of pills," the giant me said. "Got it... sounds like we're going to be going on a water slide ride into your innards..." Spumoni frowned.

"We're prepared to do it," I said to her. "Okay then," the giant me said as she placed the funnel in her mouth and she tilted her head backwards. She then tilted her hand so that we ended up falling a small bit of distance into the funnel, it looking to be large enough for us to enter one by one, which we did starting with Martel, then Ferne, then Apricot, and then my bigger self poured water into it, flushing the rest of us down the funnel and we slid right down her throat, where we immediately felt a bit squished together, as all of us we being sent down the esophagus slowly but surely from the muscles pulling us downward.

"I can't see a thing! And it's so tight in here... especially with that car of yours, Martel," Ferne complained. "Sorry," Martel sighed as we then heard a single plop from underneath us. "I think I'm in the stomach now... and I can't feel a thing now..." mom said from underneath us. "Okay girls... we'll see each other on Resurrection Beach, okay?" I asked them all. "Okay," the princesses all said as I heard a louder splash from Martel falling the rest of the way into the stomach. After that, we all ended up falling into the stomach one by one, finding out that the digestive juices were, indeed, very fast on our bodies. "See you later, everyone," I smiled as I felt all feeling of my body leave me and I slowly sunk into the gastric acid, my conscious mind slipping away from me soon after.

* * *

When I woke up next, I noticed that I was in a dark, cramped space and that I could hear the sound of the ocean nearby. "Hello? Anybody? Can anyone hear me from out there?" I asked, guessing that I was stuck in a bottle on Resurrection Beach. "I don't know, maybe speak up a bit?" I could hear Yorda's voice clearly on the outside as I felt the glass shatter around me and I appeared out of the bottle to see that I was saved for last, all the others already out of their bottles with smiles and tears on their faces. "Congratulations, Queen Korrina! You have saved the world! All hail Queen Korrina! All hail our glorious Alpoko Kingdom!" Howser exclaimed with cheers as everyone in town looked to be cheering and celebrating as well.

"Are we back to our kingdom? This isn't a dream?" I asked as I tried to feel my head... only to see something that shocked me. "Wait... what the...?" I gawked as I noticed that I didn't have my crown on me! "W-Where the hell is my crown?!" I asked in shock. "Yeah, come to think of it, where did it go off to?" mom asked as the others finally noticed that part about me. "You mean you lost the crown?! I thought the giant you said that all the items you had would return with you to Resurrection Beach," Liam said with bafflement. "I don't know why... maybe I can still command people though... worth a shot... Yorda? Can you kiss Howser?" I asked her. And then something shocking happened. "As you wish, my Queen," Yorda gulped as she knelt down and Howser looked shocked as Yorda kissed him on the cheek, both of them looking to be a bit shocked at that.

"So it looks like I still have my magic from that crown... but why it didn't show up with me when we got back is beyond me. Maybe if we were to ask the giant me about it?" I asked. "But how would we do that?" Kampbell asked. "The communications device? Is it still in the dimension beyond ours?" Ferne asked. "Yes, it is. If I'm correct, it's the only thing that still remains on the outside world. The Flying Machine returned to this world, but not the communications device," Howser said. "Then let's go and see if we can contact her!" I smiled as we rushed back to the castle to see if we could try to connect with the giant me.

"Will she be able to hear us is the question? The communications device is very small compared to her, after all," Shizuka pondered aloud. "I'm sure she may be able to," Kokomo smiled as I successfully turned the machine back on from our standpoint from the other universe and saw the screen through its eyes. "Okay, I'll move it now," I said as I hovered the machine into the air and saw that it was daylight out in that world and that the giant me seemed to be doing some fortifications to our toy box, just like she said she would. She made it so that there was now a second box covering the original and that it was surrounded by a bunch of books and bookends. "There, that should do it," the giant me said as the communications device hovered to her front side so she could see it.

"Um... giant me? Can you hear us?" I asked into the device, wondering if she would respond. "Huh? Is that you, little me? Yeah, I can hear you," the giant me said, her eyes being the only thing really visible from our standpoint. "Can you tell me why my crown didn't make it back with me? It's the only item that didn't return with us," I asked her. "The crown? I honestly don't know, but I think it may still be inside of my body... when you got sent to your world via Resurrection Beach, I turned off the lights and went back to sleep, only to see that my tummy had a slight glow to it... how very odd that it didn't make it back with you," the giant me frowned. "Well, when you... pass it... can you be absolutely sure to get it and put it in a secure, safe location? That crown is incredibly powerful and has the ability to give the bearer the power to command anyone they see fit. It's dangerous in the wrong hands," I said to her. "Understood. I was actually planning on going to the doctors so he could remove it. I'll tell him to give it to me afterwards, no worries," the giant me smiled. "Okay. Good luck. And thanks for fortifying our home," I smiled at her. "You're welcome," the giant me smiled as I then hovered the communications device back over to the top of the bookshelf and turned it off.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think I need a new crown, but this time, it being normal and able to be removed from my head easily," I smiled. But just before we could try to do that, we heard Poncho mooing as he rushed into the castle with us and knocked Howser flat on his butt again. "Poncho! What is it? Moo moo?" Howser asked as he got the letter from his mouth. "Queen! A letter for you! Allow me to read it aloud," Howser said. "Okay, granted," I smiled. Howser then opened it and he looked surprised. "To the Queen of Alpoko Kingdom of the Northern Continent, Hello, Queen Korrina. I wish to thank you personally for rescuing my sister Martel Daisy and wish to invite you and your friends to the Fruit Kingdom of the Southern Continent to discuss matters concerning a partnership. Sincerely, King Applesauce of the Fruit Kingdom," Howser said as he smiled at the letter.

"Applesauce?! My brother! He wants to see me again! Yay! I say we go right now!" Martel Daisy smiled as she honked the horn of her car, which looked to be needing a new paint job from the acids working on it in giant me's stomach. "We'll need some people to stay behind here in order to look after the kingdom while I'm gone... any volunteers?" I asked. "I think I can handle staying behind," Yorda smiled. "I also think I can be up to the task of looking after your kingdom while you are away, my Queen Korrina," Skinny Ray smiled. "And same with me," Howser smiled. "Okay then, we've got a deal then. And Howser? Remember to help out Jumbo Champloon if he may need any, okay?" I asked him. "Of course, my Queen... but how will I understand him?" Howser asked. "Ask Nina the Mountie to translate for you," Apricot smiled at him as we all headed out to go to the Southern Continent.

"So how will we get to the Southern Continent again?" Bouquet asked. "In the same machine we used to save the world," Spumoni smiled. "Excellent thinking, Spumoni! I didn't even think of that!" Bouquet smiled. "And that's saying something," Shizuka smirked. "Indeed," Bouquet blushed. "Okay then, let's get our Royal Guard, go into that machine, and we'll head out for the Fruit Kingdom," I smiled. "Why the Royal Guard?" Martel asked. "Just in case we may have to face any kind of turbulence while we are on the Southern Continent. Not saying that your brother is untrustworthy, it's just it's better to be prepared in case something bad happens," I said to her. "Preparedness is a good strategy, I guess," Verde smiled. "That's why I love you, hon," mom smiled at me as she kissed me on the cheek. "Okay, then we set off for the Fruit Kingdom!" I smiled as I stood on my podium to grab my Royal Guard.


	31. Ch31: The Fruit Kingdom

**Ch31: The Fruit Kingdom**

When we got the Royal Guard to go with us, they were all smiles and all of them congratulated us on our quest to the outside world, all of them unaware that I was actually the creator of our universe for some reason. "So what did the demon creatures look like?" our female broadcaster in Antennia asked. "The demons... let's just say that, compared to the size of what they are in this world, they made us pale in size," I said.

"Wait... what does that mean? What doesn't that mean?" Shirley asked twice, like an Eggan would. "She means that the demons, all four of them, were gigantic rats, their size being as big as 2 Ferne's for the smaller of the rats, and the biggest rat being as big as 3 Ferne's and probably weighing twice the weight of Shishkebaboo when we originally fought him," I said, the Royal Guard looking shocked by that. "Oh my... I'm glad I stayed behind, then. I wouldn't want to face that kind of beast any day for any reason! A rat that's bigger than 3 times 6 feet? That means that those rats were 18 feet tall compared to you!" said my one Lumberjack in Chuck. "Well, they were actually normal-sized in their world, whereas we were as small as thumbtacks," Shizuka said as we went to the Flying Machine and waited for everyone to catch up.

"You were that small in the World of God? Did you happen to meet God?" Letty. "You could say that, yes... and SHE was so huge, that her very footsteps shook the ground we stood on like miniature earthquakes," Verde smiled. "She? Our God is a girl? Does she have a name?" Xavier asked. "As a matter of fact, yes, she does," mom smiled with a blush. "And her name? What was it?" Shirley asked. "Her name... was Korrina," I smiled, all of them looking at me with confusion, and then they started to smile. "You're joshing us, right? You can't be serious," Jaden smiled with a chuckle. "Does it look like we're joking? We were shocked near-speechless from the fact that Queen Korrina of this world is the one who owns the toy box in the dimension beyond our own... and she even said that everything that she wrote in her doodle journal is what happened to be the outcome of our world, including the first doodle she ever made being Jumbo Champloon, the first being created by God," Ferne said, the citizens then looking confused.

"So... you're not kidding us?... Whoa... not only are you the Queen of Alpoko and nearly the entire Northern Continent minus New Island, but you happen to be the creator of our world?" Xavier asked. "I'm not the creator of our world. The me in the other world is. Just view me as myself and the giant me as her own separate being, please? I don't want to be viewed as a God, just as a kind Queen, okay?" I smiled at them. "Okay, we promise not to think of you as a God... but that is very curious to me... that your giant self in this other world created everything... this may very well be the answer to the final door that Omelet was looking for!" Shirley smiled.

"I don't think it may be that easy to alleviate his degree of worrying, Shirley," Shizuka smiled as her animals soon appeared to follow us into the machine. "Understood... now why are we at the Flying Machine again?" Antennia asked. "Because we got an invitation to the Fruit Kingdom for a meeting of importance. You guys are coming along in case anything screwy happens," I smiled at them. "Got it! We shall defend you if anything goes amiss," Felicity, my Animal Hunter smiled. "Okay, now let's head off and into the Flying Machine and towards the Fruit Kingdom!" I smiled.

* * *

The trip to the Southern Continent was actually quite short in the Flying Machine, the trip lasting at least 20 minutes before we finally arrived there, and us immediately knowing which of the kingdoms would be the Fruit Kingdom, which was the northernmost nation with the buildings being topped and shaped out of fruits. "Well, that's the Fruit Kingdom alright. Nice to see it hasn't changed at all over the fifty years I was imprisoned in that bottle," Martel Daisy smiled happily. I decided it best to land the Flying Machine in the outskirts of town in a nearby forested area, noting that it had zero UMA and that it also was very close to the kingdom. I then took the keys out of the ignition (yes, it had keys in order to function), all of us left the machine, and then we locked it up afterwards so no one could steal it.

"Okay, let's proceed into my old home," Martel smiled as she took the lead and we approached the Kingdom gates, where we saw some Hardened Soldiers with fruit adorned on their heads instead of helmets. "Halt! Who are you and why are you here?... And what is that machine you rode in?" the guard with the cherry helmet asked. "My name is Princess Martel Daisy, princess of the Fruit Kingdom. And we have come because we received a letter from my brother, King Applesauce," Martel smiled as she presented the paper in question. "And the machine? Where did you come from?" the other guard asked. "We came from the Northern Continent. I am also now married to the Queen of Alpoko, Queen Korrina," Martel smiled.

"We've heard of Queen Korrina's works from some immigrating from the Northern Continent to our kingdom. You've made quite a reputation for yourself in defeating different Kingdoms to expand your territory. So why should we let you in when we know you could very easily take our Fruit Kingdom from us?" the female of the guards asked, her having a strawberry for a helmet. "I promise you that I won't do anything mean to your kingdom or your king. I have come to simply meet with him and that's it," I said with a smile and a formal bow. "Very well. If we catch you doing anything bad, you'll be kicked out swiftly. Enter!" the guard with the apple said as she and her partner moved for us to enter the place.

"But you haven't answered our question about the strange machine," the guard with the cherry helmet asked. "It's our Flying Machine. We built it from the ground up to stop the earthquakes from hurting our world," mom explained. "Wait... you say you stopped the earthquakes?" the female with the strawberry helmet asked. "Yes, we did. We ventured to the world beyond our own and stopped the cause of the quakes, which were 4 enormous demons," I explained. "Amazing..." the cherry guard gawked.

We then proceeded through the streets and saw that the citizens of the Fruit Kingdom were very happy and smiling all around, no violence happening nor were there any glaring gazes sent our way. We then got to the castle and we saw it was under guard duty currently. "Excuse me? May we please meet with King Applesauce?" Martel asked with a smile. "Wait... that car... could you possibly be Martel Daisy, our lost princess?!" the guard asked in shock. "Yes, and I was rescued and am now married to this lady. Meet Queen Korrina of Alpoko Kingdom. She got this message from King Applesauce requesting a meeting between her and him," Martel said as she showed the letter to the guard. "Ah yes, he's been expecting your presence, Queen Korrina. And you as well, Martel Daisy," the guard smiled as he moved aside and showed us inside.

The inside of the castle was indeed grand, but not as grand as my castle. It obviously had a fruit theme to it with tons of fruit-styled decor and even the lights being made of glow fruit, which made me smile at the attention to detail. "The throne room should be... this way," Martel said as she somehow drove her car up the stairs and into a room that had a large throne that looked to be a seat fashioned into a giant banana with an old king sitting on the throne in... a hot rod car. "Excuse us... are you King Applesauce?" I asked with a smile. "Yes, I am. Who are you again?" he asked. "Don't ya recognize me, brother?" Martel asked with a smile as she honked her car horn, only then did the king look at us with big eyes.

"That horn... Martel Daisy?!" Applesauce gawked as he honked his horn and it turned out to be the exact same sounding horn as Martel's. "Yay! I'm finally home, big brother!" Martel smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yes... and who are your friends? I take it one of them is the Queen of Alpoko, correct?" Applesauce asked. "That would be me. I just don't have my crown anymore, thank god," I smiled. "What does that mean? You don't want to have a crown or something?" Applesauce asked. "I do want a crown, but not like the one that made me queen in the first place, because it became locked on my head and wouldn't move no matter what happened. It was just pure luck that it finally detached from my head," I smiled, not daring to tell him of our adventure to the outside of our universe.

"Well, I have heard that you rescued my sister from the local gossip, so I sent you that letter, thinking that you could meet me for a bit of a proposition," King Applesauce smiled, me and the others looking confused. "What kind of proposition?" Bouquet asked. "See, we've been experiencing some threats from the other kingdoms of the Southern Continent that they wish to invade us and conquer our beloved Fruit Kingdom. We would retaliate and attack them back, but we have an oath to only defend our home, never attack aggressively. And that's where you come in," Applesauce smiled.

His words intrigued me, as well as my fellow princesses. "I get you. You want us to go to these kingdoms and overtake them in the name of Alpoko Kingdom so that they'll stop bothering you, correct?" Apricot smiled. "You are correct. They all said that they would invade us within 20 days time, as they are all in agreement to attack us all at once. We wouldn't stand a chance. In order for you to go out and defeat them, I give you this. A map of the Southern Continent and the locations of the 6 kingdoms within it, minus our own," King Applesauce said as he gave Martel a map that she handed to me. The Southern Continent was actually much different geographically than the Northern Continent, as it was actually a perfect rectangle with a few squiggles here and there. Not only that, but the 6 kingdoms in question made me smile at their names.

"Hmm... the Metal Kingdom, the Land of the Living Dead, Volcano Kingdom, Oceanside Kingdom, Fauna Kingdom, and Flora Kingdom? Sounds like this'll be a great adventure!" I smiled, being most intrigued by the Land of the Living Dead, as it had a flag on it that depicted a purple brain. "Living Dead? Like zombies?" Verde asked. "Yes, they are zombies, but rest assured they do not eat human brains, as far as I know. They only like animal brains," Applesauce said, making Shizuka's animals faint when they heard that. "And are they the gross and poisonous zombies or the kind that are sentient? Because there are two kinds, you know?" Bouquet asked. "They are the sentient kind. But beware, because all of these kingdoms are very tough," Applesauce smiled. "Of course! We'll be careful and we'll come back in one piece," Ferne smiled. "Let's go after the Metal Kingdom first, as it's the closest one to us," I smiled. "Got it! Like, let's go!" Kokomo smiled as we all went out of the castle and out towards our destination of the Metal Kingdom, to the east.


	32. Ch32: Mechanical Madness

**Ch32: Mechanical Madness**

Upon our group going towards the east, everyone started to wonder why we didn't take the Flying Machine with us in order to go there, which I quickly answered. "It may have 6 days worth of fuel in it, but I'd prefer to make sure it doesn't get used too much. Besides, this continent is plenty small enough for us to get the job done within 20 days if we travel by foot," I smiled at them all. "Ah, now I understand! Good thinking, Queenie-poo," Martel smiled at me, her name making me blush a bit. "Queenie-poo? I don't think she looks like a poo," Bouquet smiled, making everyone laugh at that, including me and Martel. "Okay, that was funny!" I smiled at that as we continued onward and we happened to see something that was... very odd.

The closer we walked towards the Metal Kingdom, the more we saw the landscape change from bright greenery to dead, lifeless, and partly mechanical. Even the UMA we encountered started to take on metal form, including the super-fast Metal Onii, a few Black Sheep that had android features about them, and to top it all off, a Mini Dragon near the front entrance who had lasers instead of fire! "Someone must be creating these abominations inside this place. We need to stop them before they hurt anymore people or fauna!" Shizuka said as her animals looked to be getting a bit scared. "Don't worry, little ones. I'll protect you with my life," Shizuka said to calm her animal companions as we entered the front gates of Metal Kingdom, seeing that the interior was unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

The kingdom wasn't even a kingdom, but a gigantic factory that looked incredibly advanced in terms of science, which would make even Skinny Ray jealous! "Well, this is going to be a difficult one," I said as we ventured into the factory to see what awaited us. And when we got into the factory, we saw a sight that looked horrifying. There was a man inside of a suit of armor standing guard, but I could tell it wasn't just armor. No... it was robotic! "Detecting enemy trespassers! Preparing to engage! All Hail King Andrake! All Hail King Andrake!" the robot guard frowned as it locked eyes with me and tried to shoot a laser at me, but I could feel it. There was still some person left inside of him. "I command you to stand down!" I said to the robot, wondering if he'd listen. And what happened afterwards?

"Systems overload! Conflicting reports! C-Can't... funct-t-tion! BZZZROT!" the robot exclaimed as it looked to short-circuit and fall on the ground, me gasping in horror at the thought that I possibly just killed someone... but then, something amazing happened. "Oogh... w-where am I?" the robot asked as it got up, his voice no longer sounding metallic. "You mean you can't remember?" I asked him, still shaking a bit that I almost killed him. "All I remember is... King Andrake... being put to sleep... and nothing else... w-w-what the-?!" he asked when he looked at his hands to see that they were metal. "W-What the hell?! Oh no! Get me out of this place! Fast!" the guy exclaimed as he ran for the door and managed to escape, which I was very confused by. "What just happened?" Kokomo asked in shock. "I think I have an understanding of what's going on... this King Andrake or whatever is taking organic creatures and turning them into robots for some kind of purpose... I think he's trying to amass an army of them to take over the Fruit Kingdom," I deduced. "Then we need to find King Andrake before he finds us!" Ferne said. "I second that," I frowned as we moved forward into the factory, eventually coming upon a map of sorts.

"Hmm... if we get going down to the basement, then that's where we'll find him," I said as I saw the one place that looked promising that was different than all the others. The power room. "Okay, let's go to the basement the old fashioned way," Spumoni smiled. "Old fashioned? Like, how?" Kokomo asked. "Your singing powers? You can use them while looking down slightly to open up a path to the basement," Spumoni smiled. "Oh yeah! That could totally work!" Kokomo smiled as she adorned her headset and cleared her throat. And then, we all covered our ears.

"LLLLLALAAAAAALLALALAAAAAAALALAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAA" Kokomo screech-sung loudly, the metal underneath us being misshapen and falling away to reveal a path down to the basement, which we saw the area she opened up was in an area that was right where the power source was. "Great job, Kokomo!" I smiled as we all jumped down through the hole (Martel had to drive down it) and we landed atop what looked to be a metal grate overlooking the entirety of the basement. And we did happen to see the power source... and it did not look happy to see us.

"So... hah... the organics have come to shut down my factory, have they?... hah... Who are you and... why do you come in like that?" a very raspy, metallic, gravelly voice asked from atop the power source. It was a singular man who looked to be hooked up to the power supply itself, almost as if he were powering it himself! "I am Queen Korrina of Alpoko Kingdom! We're here to stop you and your monstrosity of a factory!" I exclaimed at him. "Ohoho... a feisty female voice from such a small woman... so you are the great Queen Korrina of the Northern Continent?.. hah... You aren't great at all, you know?... Just a bully that steals kingdoms for no reason... hah... and you intend to do the same with mine, do you?..." the man asked. "I'm not just taking your kingdom, monster! I'm stopping you from harming anymore people from getting turned into robotic monsters! Now less talk, and more fight! It's time to dance!" I exclaimed at him as I brandished my sword. "Hahaha! Very well... I don't normally like turning females into robots... but... you look like you could give my armies quite a shot... come and face me! If you lose, all of you get turned into my servant robots!... If you win, you take over my hard-won kingdom. Now... BOW BEFORE ME!" the robotic man exclaimed as he made the place come alive with lights everywhere, tons of machines turning on and working overtime, and even some robotic minions falling down from the sky in the form of robotic Turnip Heads!

"Looks like he's going to put up quite a fight guys! To arms!" I exclaimed at everyone. We then proceeded to jump off of our platform and down to the ground to fight off the two robots that he summoned, seeing that even though they were metal, they were still easy to take down, given that they were Turnip Heads. "Hmph. A worthless bunch of robots... no matter, I have bigger ones to keep you company..." Andrake smiled as some more Turnip Heads came down from the ceiling, these ones being the giant versions. "We can't keep fighting robots like this! We need to find some way to damage him directly!" Bouquet said. "You're the smart one! Think of something smart!" Ferne said with worry as she dodged an attack from the one giant Turnip Robot. "Think of something... that's it! Brilliant idea, Ferne!" Bouquet smirked as she put on something that I hadn't seen her put on in quite some time.

"Time to fight metal with mind," Bouquet smiled as she pushed a button on the helmet and we saw something amazing happen. Bouquet immediately transformed into something that I only saw in cartoons! A gigantic freaking robot, straight from an action movie! "Uh... big robot..." Andrake gasped at the giant size of the thing, it actually being just as tall as the generator he stood on, probably about 25 feet! "Come and face me like a real man, Andrake! Or are you scared of being beaten by a four-eyed nerd princess?!" Bouquet smiled in a moment of badass behavior. Andrake snickered from his position and looked to produce electricity with his bare hands and sending it straight at Bouquet's robotic body. But when he was finished, nothing happened. "Nice try, but this thing doesn't run on batteries," Bouquet smiled as she used her gigantic fists to punch out the core of the generator and making Andrake gasp loudly. "It runs on brain power," Bouquet said with a smile as Andrake looked to be in absolute pain.

"NOOOO! What have you DONE?! THE GENERATOR'S CORE!... I-I'm melting! I'M MELTING! AAGGH! WHAT A WORLD, WHAT a world..." Andrake exclaimed in torment until we saw what he meant. His body was actually so reluctant on the power generator that it was too much for him. His body melted into a smoldering pile of hot, liquid metal. But it was then that we saw something else. From out of the top of the machine, right where he was standing, something popped out of the generator that we all instantly recognized. "A sealing bottle?! GRAB IT QUICK!" I exclaimed at Bouquet, her managing to do so before it could fall completely on the ground. "Here, you should open it, Queenie," Bouquet smiled as she pushed a button on her head again and she returned back to her normal self, her immediately looking to be a bit winded afterwards. "Oogh... haven't done that in awhile... I need a bit of rest..." Bouquet sighed at that as I opened the bottle to see who could be inside.

And it would be something none of us would've ever expected.


	33. Ch33: Princess 19 and the Radio Call

**Ch33: Princess 19 and the Radio Call**

When the princess that Andrake had came out of her sealing bottle (as well as all of the robots regaining their senses and returning to normal brain functions... all of them were stunned by their robotic appearance, so we would have to tell them what happened), we were all amazed by what she looked like. She appeared to be part humanoid, and part robotic at the same time, as she had human features on her body in the form of a cute face, short, bob-cut hair of blue, and wearing a frilly dress of light blue and white. But then there were the parts of her that were robotic, those being all of her limbs, a small jet pack on her back, and a robot antenna on her head.

"Hmm?... Scanning area..." she said as her eyes lit up a bright red and she looked to be emanating a strange signal that caused Kokomo's golden wire curls to get some television reception accidentally... and what channel was it on? "Oh, Sam... I feel soooo hot right now!" Kokomo's own mouth said in the show's voices, making her blush profusely and her running forward and smacking the android princess afterwards. "Don't do that EVER again! SO embarrassing!" Kokomo blushed immensely. "Oh? Apologies, I didn't know you were a Broadcaster... but where am I?" she asked. "You're in... uh... the former factory of King Andrake. And who are you, anyways?" I asked her. "My name?... I don't really have one... but I do have some words on the back of my neck... can you check what they are?" she asked as she leaned forward and pulled up her hair so I could try to get a glimpse of what she was talking about. Indeed, she had words on her back. "Princess Android: Model 19-R2... that's a long name to give anything," I frowned.

"Well, then please, I ask you to call me Princess 19," she smiled. "Okay... 19... do you want to get out of this dump? Because I think I may just destroy this abomination of a factory so no more robots can be made here ever again," I said to her. "Oh no, please don't do that!" she exclaimed. "Why not? This entire place was used as a horrible factory where Andrake turned organic creatures into robotic minions. It's a wonder that they're still alive after we defeated him and turned off the power permanently," Shizuka said. "I mean that this is my home. I was created here by him... but when he saw that I wouldn't obey his orders, he put me in that damned jar for years... had I known that he was doing these horrible acts, I would've stopped him myself," she frowned. "Okay... so keep this place around... what should we call it now that it's under the rule of Alpoko Kingdom?" I asked aloud. "Well, you could always turn it into a museum. I think I'd call it something like 'The Museum of Robotic Technology' or something like that," Bouquet smiled after she finished recovering from the cap of knowledge.

"Or you could just call it 'Alpoko's Science Museum and Research Lab'. We can do a much, MUCH better job of running this place in your stead, since we know a bit about science ourselves... shame that we're made of metal now, but we'll try and find a way to cure that affliction to us," said one of the people turned robot behind us, this one being a woman. "Then it's settled. I shall accompany you if you wish. I can only gather you are trying to stop whatever plans he was making with the other Kingdoms of the continent?" 19 asked with a smile. "Sure, you can come with us... but can you tell us where the elevator to the top floor is? We took an unconventional way to get down here," mom smiled as she pointed up at the giant hole in above us. "Of course, I can take you there," 19 smiled as she used her jet pack to hover in the air and she led us to the elevator. "Thanks," I smiled at her as all of us princesses, my mom, and myself all boarded it and we went up to the first floor to exit the place, making sure not to walk into the hole in the middle of the entrance.

"Okay, now that this Kingdom is conquered, we should probably get going to the next one... but which one should we go to? Because all the others are surrounding this kingdom itself," I said. "I have an idea of what we can do. We can head to the Land of the Living Dead. I've always wanted to know what it's like to see and speak to a sentient zombie," Kokomo smiled... but then, she started to wiggle back and forth a bit, almost as if she were picking up reception on her golden-wired curls. "I'm picking up a signal... hey, 19? Can you, like, help me out with your powers?" Kokomo asked. "Of course... scanning," 19 smiled, her red eyes scanning Kokomo and her picking up the transmission.

"Hello? Are you there, Kind Andrake? I can't get connected to your network right now! I thought you were in charge of the weapons!" Kokomo's open mouth said as I tried to think of how I could respond back. "Come in, mystery person. Can you hear me, mystery person?" I asked as I spoke into Kokomo's mouth, wondering if that'd work. And to my surprise, it did! "What the?! Who are you and how did you find this frequency?" the voice asked. "My name is Queen Korrina. And I defeated King Andrake to stop his horrible deeds," I said to Kokomo's mouth, wondering how would the other person respond. "Queen Korrina? Ah, I've heard of you! The Queen that rules over nearly all of the Northern Continent? So, you think you can invade the Southern Continent unopposed? We will destroy you!" the voice said from Kokomo's mouth.

"That depends. How do you like your brains? Fried or scrambled?" I asked, wondering if it was the zombie kingdom on the other end. "I prefer them blended," the person on the other end smiled. "Aha! So you're the ruler of the Land of the Living Dead! I knew it!" I smiled. "Hmph. Clever tactic. Now I see why your reputation precedes you," the voice said. "Well, I'll give you a choice, zombie king. Either stop your plans to overthrow the Fruit Kingdom for no reason, or I will come to your kingdom next and then to the others one by one until all of your kingdoms are conquered," I frowned at him. "Peh! Should've known that the wimpy Fruit Kingdom would call for help on their end... you really want to know why we want to defeat the Fruit Kingdom? Because that damned King Applesauce kidnapped all of our queens! And all because he was mad at us for beating him in a game of cards!" the zombie frowned on the other end.

"WHAT?! You dare to say my big brother is a kidnapping criminal?! Take that back!" Martel Daisy exclaimed as she drove over my feet so she could yell into Kokomo's mouth. "Who the heck is that?" the zombie guy asked. "Princess Martel Daisy, asshole! Now tell me why my brother would do something that horrible!" Martel growled at him. "You want to know? Go ask him yourself," the zombie king frowned as he cut the connection and we just got white noise. "You can stop now, 19," I smiled. "As you wish, my... queen?" she said, her statement turning into a question after I managed to command her and she listened. "Just so you know, Martel... I have a lie detector system built into my body that allows me to make a sound when I hear a lie spouted from within hearing distance... and it didn't go off once for that whole conversation... I think that we really do need to speak to your brother," 19 said.

"No... it can't be true! My brother was the nicest person I ever met! He would never do something as heinous as kidnapping!" Martel cried tears of anguish. "I apologize... but I'm not lying," 19 frowned. "Okay then... before we continue onto the Land of the Living Dead, we need to go back to the Fruit Kingdom and ask Applesauce a few questions," I frowned. "Indeed. Let's get going. We should be able to reach the Fruit Kingdom by nightfall if we hurry," I frowned. "Just so you know, Korrina... if my brother is lying about this stuff, I want to be the one to defeat him. And if he isn't lying, then I will immediately side with him. Okay?" Martel asked. "Fair deal," I frowned at her. "Besides, I only plan on taking his kingdom if he did happen to lie to us," I frowned at her. "Fair enough..." Martel sobbed as she wiped some tears from her face. I surely hoped that her brother wasn't lying... I didn't need her to go through that kind of heartbreak.


	34. Ch34: Applesauce Dethroned

**Ch34: Applesauce Dethroned**

When we returned to the Fruit Kingdom, the guards looked incredibly confused as we went into the castle and we saw that King Applesauce wasn't in the throne room. "Hey. Where's King Applesauce?" I asked the guards. "Why should we tell you that?" the one guard asked. "Tell me where he is now," I frowned, ordering him for a change. "H-He's i-in... the... dungeon... oh god, I'm getting fired for that..." he groaned as he obviously tried to fight it, but it was fruitless against the magic I got from the crown. "Lead us to the dungeon," I frowned at him. "Rgh..." he groaned as his feet started to move without him wanting them to, which Martel smiled at. "Crude, but effective," she smiled. "Martel... what is the meaning of this?" the guard asked as he led us down a lot of stairs and into an area that had a lot of cages. "We need to know something from my brother immediately," she frowned as the guard finally let us through a door and simply stood there, unable to move a bit until I told him to stop.

When we reached the dungeon, we saw that there were a ton of jail cells and they held a bunch of different people in them. One immediately caught my interest, as it looked to be a zombie woman. "Excuse me... who are you?" I asked her. "Me? Why should I tell you?" she asked with a frown. "Because we want to know if we may be able to help you," I frowned. "Really?... Okay... I am Queen Detritia of the Land of the Living Dead... and who are you?" she said, her words making Martel gasp with tears forming on her eyes. "I-It's true... he kidnapped you and the other queens... didn't he?" she asked. "Yes. Applesauce kidnapped us because he got mad at losing in a game of cards. Please help us..." she frowned as her arm fell off and she groaned at that. "Ugh, again?... I'm running out of sewing thread," she frowned.

It was then that Martel Daisy growled and pushed some buttons on her car before honking her horn again. But this time, when it honked, the honk was loud enough to cause some of the walls to come crashing down from around us, particularly the outsides of the prison cells! All of the cells were opened up and we heard Applesauce on the other side of the second door of the dungeons. "What the hell is going on?! Who is making a prison break happen?!" Applesauce exclaimed as he drove through the door and looked shocked by our group. "Hello, Applesauce. Looks like you've got some explaining to do," I frowned as I pointed to the only cell that didn't have any kind of damage to it, the one that held Detritia. "Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about," Applesauce said, a beeping sound heard from behind us to show 19 having a red light blinking on her chest.

"Lie detected. Lie detected," she said like a computer, making Martel growl as she drove in front of us and up to Applesauce. "Set her free right now, Applesauce! I command it!" Martel growled at her brother out of anger. "Why should I?" Applesauce frowned, Martel pushing some more buttons on her car and her horn actually growing to that of an Omegaphone. "Let her go now, or I blow your ass to kingdom come," Martel growled, Applesauce then gulping and starting to sweat. "F-Fine!" he gulped as he took out some keys and opened the door for the undead queen to escape. "I need to go back to my hubby now. Bye," she smirked as she ran out and towards the open area to the outside of the castle. "Now tell us why we shouldn't take over your kingdom now for lying to our fucking faces," I frowned at him. Applesauce growled at us and tried to turn around and run away, which Martel wasn't having.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU PRICK ASS!" she exclaimed as she honked her horn and we all immediately covered our ears after the sound came out and nearly destroyed our eardrums. "OOOWOW! MY POOR EARS!" I exclaimed loudly as rubble fell atop of Applesauce's car and he was stuck in place, trapped underneath debris. "Rgh.. c-can't... move..." he groaned from within... I think. My ears were ringing extremely loudly after that happened. Martel then started speaking, but I could barely hear a word of it until my hearing came back. "NOW I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE HERE! AND I SAY YOU ARE STAYING PUT HERE UNTIL YOU DIE!" Martel exclaimed at him as my hearing finally returned.

"Martel..." I gulped. "I'm done... let's just go. And say goodbye to your castle as well," Martel frowned at him. "It's your castle too, Martel! You'd really destroy your entire home?!" Applesauce exclaimed. "This isn't my home anymore. My home is with my Queenie-poo back in Alpoko. Farewell," Martel frowned as she stuck her tongue out at him and we all escaped the place. And once we were out, Martel tried to do something... drastic. "Cover your ears," she frowned. "Um... Martel... think rationally, now..." I said to her, hoping to calm her down so she wouldn't commit murder. Martel then gasped and thought, me gasping because I just then realized I commanded her to do something.

Martel then sighed afterwards and began to cry. "I can't destroy this castle... it was my home..." Martel sobbed, collapsing onto her steering wheel and crying her eyes out afterwards, hitting the buttons so that her car horn would return back to normal. "Martel..." Apricot sighed as she went over and petted her head. "Thank you... Apricot... and you too, Korrina..." Martel sobbed, which made me perplexed. "Thanks for having me think rationally... I was letting anger overtake me... if I had destroyed the castle with everyone in it out of anger, I'd be no better than my brother... thanks..." she sobbed into her car wheel again. But it was just then that Kokomo Pine picked up some frequency again. "Scanners, please," she asked 19. "Scanning..." 19 smiled as she scanned Kokomo and her mouth opened wide for us to hear a radio frequency again. "Are you there, Alpoko Queen? Can you hear me? You obviously have a radio of some kind, so I know you can hear me!" the voice of the zombie king asked.

"Yes, I do have a radio. And her name is Princess Kokomo Pine of the Primetime Kingdom," I smiled, Kokomo giggling at that. "Huh... Broadcaster princess, ey? Well, either way, I wanted to thank you personally. My queen recently came back home and I've heard from the other Kingdoms that their wives also returned... except for King Andrake, since he didn't have a wife," the zombie king said. "You have our thanks. We also have the Fruit Kingdom under our reign now, since we defeated Applesauce in combat," I said, Martel sniffing when I said that, the citizens all gasping around us when I said that. "Ugh. Your king kidnapped the other kings' wives because he got angry at them for losing in a card game. And he lied straight to our faces so we'd be on his side," I frowned at the citizens, them gasping again and looking troubled. "Then... who's going to be in charge of the Fruit Kingdom?" one of the guards asked, her having a peach for a helmet. "Well, I currently own this kingdom now, but I will probably appoint the most trustworthy of all of you as the next ruler, just so long as they aren't like Applesauce," I frowned. "You'll let us keep our kingdom, even though you own our territory?..." one of the citizens asked in amazement. "So long as you don't do anything screwy to these other kingdoms, yes, I will allow that," I said to them.

The crowd then cheered loudly at this, as Martel smiled with tears still on her face, making her face completely red in the process. "I heard that... that was very noble for you to do, Queen Korrina... tell you what, I have an idea that you could have with us," said a different voice on the radio airwaves, this being a calm, serene-voiced king. "King Faunus? I didn't know you were listening into this," the zombie king said from Kokomo's mouth again. "Here's my idea. We won't attack the Fruit Kingdom now that our kingdoms have our wives back... but I want to see how tough you are myself personally. If you can defeat each of us 5 remaining kings in battle, we will allow you to have our territory, so long as we keep our Kingdoms and hierarchies. And we will also be active traders with the Northern Continent you own most of the land to already. Does this sound like a fair deal to you other kings? I know you can hear me..." Faunus asked with a calm voice.

"Hmm... that does sound very enticing. Harhar! I'll be waitin' for ye in the Oceanside Kingdom, swab!" said the voice of someone that sounded like a pirate king. "Hai. I shall await you at the Volcano Kingdom, youngster," said another voice, this one being very deep. "You won't be able to last long against the power of the Flora Kingdom, human queen," said another calm voice, this one sounding like a woman. "Well then, it's all settled. Feel like taking all of us on to prove you are, indeed, the best in the world?" the zombie king asked again. "Bring it on, guys. Bring. It. On," I smiled at them. "Very well then. But you should find that new owner of the Fruit Kingdom before you fight us... just a suggestion," the zombie king said. "Got it. Over and out," I smiled as 19 stopped scanning and Kokomo closed her mouth. "I am a good radio, aren't I?" Kokomo smiled with a blush."Well, you are a Broadcaster by blood," Apricot smiled at her as Martel finally went over to me and smiled at me.

"We should also take care of Applesauce humanely... I think I have an idea of how to have him punished normally rather than have him die down in the dungeon," Martel said. "And what kind of punishment would that be?" I asked. "He will have to be in the prison of Alpoko and will only be allowed out of the cell to go to community service weekly. And he will have this punishment until he apologizes for what he did," Martel said. "Sounds fair enough. But how will we get him to Alpoko?" mom asked. "Well, we could always ask 19 to fly him over there with her jet rockets," Spumoni smiled. "Great idea, Spumoni! Do you think you can get Applesauce from the dungeon and take him to Alpoko Castle as a prisoner, 19?" I asked her. "I can do that, my queen," she said, doing just as I asked her. "Thanks," I smiled at her. "Affirmative," she smiled at me.


	35. Ch35: Test for the Fruit Kingdom's Rule

**Ch35: The Test for Fruit Kingdom's Rule**

After we did a test with the citizens of the Fruit Kingdom provided by Bouquet (she had a lot of paper on her person for some reason), we found out that there were 3 potential perfect candidates for the ruling of the kingdom, one of them actually being one of Martel's relatives and the daughter of Applesauce, her being about 30 years old and scoring perfectly on the test. "Did you answer these questions truthfully?" I asked once Princess 19 returned from delivering Applesauce to our jail cells at Alpoko. I had asked this to each of the three different potential candidates, wondering what their answers would be.

"Yes, I did," said the one contestant, him being one of the guards. But it was shot down by 19's alarm beeping. "Lie detected. Lie detected," she said, the man pouting at that. "Sorry," I frowned at him as I went to the next one, the youngest of them and at 19 years of age, this one being a teenager that was sucking on a lollipop. "Yes, I did," she smiled proudly. "Beep beep! Lie detected. Lie detected," 19 beeped. "Dammit! Shut up, robot!" the 19 year old teen frowned at her. "Just don't lie next time, okay?" I frowned at her. "Hmph!" she pouted as she simply walked away. "That leaves only one left. Princess Margaret... did you answer truthfully?" I asked her, hoping that she did in fact answer truthfully. "Indeed, I did," she said. 19 didn't beep once. "No lies detected. She is truthful," 19 smiled. "Congrats, Margaret! You're the new ruler of the kingdom!... But you do realize that it is now property of Alpoko, correct?" Martel asked her. "I know this. I heavily disagreed of my father's actions and actually tried to talk him out of it for the good of all of us... but it seems that nearly everyone of the royal family of this kingdom, minus myself, has a penchant for acting irrationally when angered. I apologize on his behalf, and am prepared to do anything that you ask of me as the owner of my kingdom," Margaret said as she bowed nobly to me.

"Well, there is one thing you can do right now if you don't mind me asking," I said to her. "What is it?" Margaret asked. "Do you have any spare crowns that I may be able to wear? My old one got lost and I don't want it ever again, since it only came off by pure luck," I said to her. "Wait... did you by chance happen upon the Magic Crown of Obedience?! I've heard of tales of this crown from bedtime stories told from the Western Continent... it's apparently a legendary crown that bestows the power to command for the chosen one and only the chosen one! I have a feeling that you probably were the only one it was meant for, Korrina," Margaret said, making me gasp at her statements.

"The Magic Crown of Obedience?... My crown was that legendary... well, it's gone now," I frowned. "But where could it be? I mean, a magical crown doesn't leave for no reason, after all," Margaret asked. "Well, if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me," I frowned at her. "Come on, I've seen tons of stuff happen for no reason at all. Just a few days ago, we had a massive earthquake and a toilet seat fell from the sky! I'll believe whatever you have to say," she smiled at me. "Okay... well, our group actually went to the dimension beyond our own to stop the source of the earthquakes, which were 4 enormous rats. And our entire universe? Yeah, it's actually inside of a toy box inside of a different universe, which the rats kept shaking in order to cause the quakes. And once we defeated them, we found out that the owner of the toy box, as well as the one who created our world in the first place, was a gigantic version of yours truly," I said.

"A gigantic version of you? The creator of our world?... Now THAT is hard to swallow..." Margaret said. "Well, we actually had to die in order to come back at Resurrection Beach in Alpoko, and, like, the only 2 items left behind were Korrina's crown and a communications device that would allow us to, like, communicate with the gigantic Korrina," Kokomo said. "A communications device, you say? And I take it that it's at Alpoko Castle, correct?" she asked. "Correct," Letty smiled as she held onto her hammer with a smile. "Okay then. So it's in the world beyond ours now? The crown? Where at, is the question?" Margaret asked. "Yes, and it happens to be inside the gigantic Korrina... yeah, she digested us in order to get us to Resurrection Beach... it was quick and painless," mom said. "Well, unconventional, but I won't question your... er... her choices... apologies," Margaret said with a blush.

"No need to apologize. It's kind of the shock of the century to anyone to learn this all at once," Apricot smiled. "Now I suggest you start the repairs of your prison area and possibly revamp it so that it has fewer cells or something, okie dokie?" Martel asked her niece. "Okay, Martel," Margaret smiled as she whistled a couple of times and a car suddenly rolled out of the front door of the castle and I smiled at how it looked. It happened to be in the shape of a banana with a hollowed out part in the center for her to drive in and the front of it having been sawed off a bit so she could see out of it. "Now let's honk the horns of our kingdom to cement this deal," she smiled. "A one, a two, a one, two, three!" Martel smiled as she then honked her horn at the same time as Margaret, making them smile as the horns of the guards then sounded as well.

"Now about that crown," I smiled. "Of course, I shall go fetch one right away for you," Margaret smiled as she drove into the castle, and after waiting for a few minutes, she returned with a crown that looked very intricately detailed and quite big, which I smiled at. "This is the crown that was supposed to be reserved for Martel Daisy when she was to come of age, but when she got cursed to stay 8 years old forever, they put it in the treasury because Martel would never be able to grow up again. So I hope you don't mind having her crown... and I hope you don't mind either, Aunt Martel," Margaret smiled, Martel blushing at being called an aunt. "I don't mind, Margaret. Besides, it's not like I need a crown anyways. I'm cute as a button without one after all," Martel smiled as she posed cutely, making me smile at her. "Here," Margaret smiled as she placed the crown on my head. And after I smiled, I then took it off my head, which I immediately LOVED! "Yes! It can come on and off!" I smiled. "You mean the Crown of Obedience didn't let you remove it at will?" Margaret asked. "That's the only thing I hated about that damn thing," I frowned. "Well, then I'm sure this is quite the improvement," Margaret smiled. "Indeed," I chuckled back.

"Okay, now that this is all said and done, which of the 5 kingdoms should we do battle with? We have to live up to our promise after all," Shizuka asked. "I think we should go after the Land of the Living Dead first. I wonder if they'd try to fight us with zombie minions or if they have their own tactics," I smiled. "I have to wonder as well... besides, zombies can't die unless their brains are destroyed, so this will be a very interesting fight," Bouquet smiled. "Well, we're not going to kill anyone, obviously. I just wonder what kind of fight they will have us endure," I thought aloud. "Well, considering the other kingdoms we had to conquer, like Shishkebaboo, Omelet, TV Dinnah, and Long Sauvage, we should probably be open to any kind of battle they wish to have," Apricot smiled.

"You make a valid point, Apricot. All of those kings you mentioned had us fight them by unconventional means. Shishkebaboo used his body as a game of pinball, Omelet had us answer questions in a quiz, Dinnah had us use geographical skills of the world beyond ours, and Long Sauvage had us climb an entire mountain! So if we have anymore unique fights, I would be impressed," Verde smiled. "I'm sure that there will be unique fights for sure," Spumoni smiled.


	36. Ch36: Undead Dance Battle

**Ch36: Undead Dance Battle**

After deciding we would head out to the Land of the Living Dead, we proceeded back towards the east and to the factory, seeing that it was back online and that the citizens were hard at work, only they were doing it willingly this time and that they weren't under any mental control. "Hey guys. What's happening?" asked one of the workers, him looking to have gotten nearly every part of him robotic, save for his head. "We're just heading out to the Land of the Living Dead. How are you doing is the question," Shizuka asked with a smile, sounding a bit like King Omelet for a second.

"We're trying to revamp the place currently so that it can be a scientific center for us to figure out how to return our bodies to normal form. You would not believe how many weapons of mass destruction were in this place," he said with a frown. "Well, good thing we got rid of it, then," I smiled, not feeling bad at all that we killed the 'king' of this nation, since he was, indeed, a monster. "Yeah. Now go on and fight those other kingdoms! We already heard of your bet, so we'll be rooting for you in spirit," he smiled. "Thanks for the support," mom smirked as me, my princesses, my mom and my Royal Guard all went forward and towards the Land of the Living Dead to the north of us, seeing that, as we progressed forward, the land actually changed slightly like on our way to Metal Kingdom. Only this time, it turned into a dark, brooding place that had glow-in-the-dark plant life, gravestones all over the place, and a few sentient zombies lining the sides of the road and looking to be having a party of sorts.

"It's in your heeeaaad! In my heaaaad! Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-eh-ie-eh-ie-eh!" the citizens sung as they twirled around and we simply smiled at them. "Didn't know zombies liked to party," Spumoni giggled. We continued to walk forward until we came upon a rotted out tree that looked to be a house with a large hole for an entrance covered by a cloth and the roof of it being a large leaf. It honestly looked pretty cool for a zombie kingdom.

"Well, well, I see you decided to visit our kingdom first," said the voice of the zombie king as he emerged from the cloth door along with a face I recognized and one that I didn't recognize. Detritia was to his left and a smaller, younger zombie girl to his right. The zombie king himself looked to be very formal in appearance for a zombie with a regal robe of satin purple, a crown fashioned out of rock and steel, and his appearance actually looking quite well despite him being undead.

The younger zombie girl to his right also looked unique, as she was dressed in a cute, frilly dress and skirt, but also had some parts of her body showing, such as a hole in her side that showed off a part of her spine, another hole in her lower left leg that sowed her tibia, and her entire body being a color of pink. She also had medium length, purple hair that was full of fringe and actually covered up her eyes part of the way from how long it was in the front. Despite being what I assumed was a zombie princess, she looked fairly cute. She also looked to be at least 19 in terms of age, right about on par with us other princesses minus Martel.

"Excuse me... zombie king? Is that your daughter?" Apricot asked, looking at the younger zombie girl specifically. "Why yes, she is. As you know, this is my wife, Detritia. My daughter's name is Brania, and my name is King Deecayne," the zombie king explained. "Well, you do realize that by Royal Code 554, that if we were to win against you in battle, even if it is a friendly one, that Korrina would have to marry your daughter, right?" Bouquet asked. "Very book smart, aren't you? Yes, we are aware of this," Brania smiled, her voice sounding almost gothic. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, so long as you remember to feed her animal brains every so often," Detritia smiled. "So long as it isn't any of my forest friends, I am okay with that," Shizuka said as she held onto her forest critters with determination. "Nah. I prefer cat and dog brains, honestly. Not rabbits and squirrels," Brania frowned.

"So how are we going to do battle, Deecayne?" I asked. "You saw my citizens dancing on your way here, right? Well, in this kingdom, dancing is one of our favorite pastimes to have fun. And we use it in our fights as well. Observe!" he smiled as he snapped his fingers and, all of a sudden I was warped above the kingdom and onto a strange, hovering mat that had arrows on it with Deecayne on a similar contraption ahead of me. "In this fight, you must defeat me alone by dancing along with the beats that I dish out. Copy my moves exactly to dodge and build up power. Once you have enough, fire a shot at me! 3 shots and you will have my kingdom," Deecayne explained. "Sounds simple enough. I accept!" I smiled as I noted that each of the arrows on my platform looked to move me left, right, up, and down respectively.

"Then let's commence! Match my moves or suffer!" Deecayne smiled as he then turned on some beats that I smiled at. It sounded almost like a classical remix of the Can Can. When he went left, I moved left to avoid his attack, and then he move right, so I moved back to the right, seeing that a meter was filling on the platform with each move I matched with him. I continued to dance the tunes very well until the part where it got to the epic part of the Can Can. It was very stressful trying to dodge all of his shots he fired at me by matching him and mirroring his every move. But I eventually got to the point where I could hit him with a shot, so I did so, seeing that it hit his aircraft and he spun out a bit... but then something happened that none of us were expecting.

"AAHH! EARTHQUAKE!" I heard Detritia exclaim from underneath us as I saw something above of us that I didn't expect. It was a large star falling from the sky! "Uh oh! Don't tell me it's happening again!" I exclaimed in shock as I wondered where the star would fall. "What are you talking abou-" Deecayne was about to ask before the unimaginable happened. The star hit him right across the head and he actually began to fall off of the platform and down to the ground! "19! Save Deecayne!" I exclaimed at her. "Got it, your highness!" she exclaimed as she jetted up to the falling zombie king and caught him just feet off of the ground, him looking shocked at this. "Y-You saved me..." Deecayne gawked at her. "No. I didn't save you. The one who ordered me saved you," 19 said as she pointed up to me, which I was still very high up.

"She saved me?... I see..." Deecayne said as he snapped his fingers and I reappeared by his side. "What's going on?" Martel asked in confusion. "You have proven your valor, Queen Korrina. You may have my kingdom as well as my daughter's hand in marriage," Deecayne smiled, making all of us amazed. "Honey..." Detritia smiled at him. "Really? That's it? Bummer you couldn't finish the fight, but thanks for saving my pops," Brania smiled at me. "You're welcome," I smiled at her as we all proceeded to the marriage.

* * *

"What I'm confused about is why that earthquake happened out of literally nowhere... why would another earthquake happen for no reason at all?" Bouquet asked as the wedding had finished and we were on our way to the crossroads at the factory again. "I don't know... I have a feeling it may be because of something in the outside world again, but what I cannot fathom... maybe we should try contacting our allies in Alpoko about this," I said. "Good idea. I think I could connect to their communication device if 19 helps again," Kokomo said without saying 'like' once. "Okay, can we try it out?" Apricot asked 19. "Of course... scanning," 19 smiled as she sent the beams at Kokomo and she adjusted her curls a bit to try and connect with Alpoko. "Connecting to Alpoko airwaves. Alpoko, like, can you totally hear me? It's Kokomo Pine. Anyone there?" Kokomo asked in her valley girl nature once more.

"Yes? Kokomo Pine? We can hear you," said Kokomo's mouth as she had it wide open, the voice belonging to Howser. "Howser? Can you hear us? It's Korrina and the gang," I said to him. "Greetings, my queen! I think I know why you're calling us... it's because of that earthquake we just had, correct?" Howser asked. "Yes. Is there any damage to the Northern Continent?" I asked him. "Well, sadly, yes. parts of New Island fell into the ocean, which was a shame, since Jumbo Champloon was nearing completion of the area in question," said the voice of Skinny Ray. "I see... did you possibly contact the bigger me to find out what happened?" I asked. "Yes, we did, and she said that it was actually an earthquake in her world as well. So at least it was a natural quaking instead of a monster attacking the toy box," Yorda said. "Okay. Good to know. Help Jumbo Champloon if he asks for it and don't forget to have Applesauce come out for community service once a week, okay?" I said to them. "As you wish, my queen," they all said at once, which made me smile. "Okay, so long," I smiled back to them as Kokomo and 19 hung up. "Okay, now which kingdom do we go to next?" mom asked as we looked at the four other roads we had to choose. "How about the volcano one?" Ferne smiled. "Sounds dangerous. I like it," Brania smirked. "Then let's head off for the Volcano Kingdom!" I smiled happily.


End file.
